How it ends
by Nalalicious
Summary: AU where Nala, is merely a peasant in Simba's kingdom. Love has strange ways of putting two lions together, but in this case Nala believes it's impossible. Simba has his eyes set on a lioness that's already wed with Tojo, a loyal friend and guard of his. As he uses his power to get to Nala, several consequences brew in the Pridelands.
1. Beginning of it all

**A/N:** I've removed my previous story as it was too shameful to keep up any longer. But now that that's out of the way... *sweats* I'd like to present you to 'How it ends'. I'm personally willing to see how this will play out, and I hope you will enjoy it too. :D

...

 **How it ends**

Nala wondered aimlessly around the den, her mind laced in a knot of frustration. She peered out of the den for a moment, glimpsing at the many animals that were migrating to the immense koppie that jutted out of the ground in an inexplicable manner. Several animals of the kingdom had gathered beneath the promontory, barely keeping in their contentment and satisfaction of the Pridelands' new king. Nala couldn't see too clearly, but on the promontory was a silhouette of a male lion. The sun formed a sort of halo around his body.

She stared at the scene for some moments more, before she half-turned to glimpse at her mother, who seemed to be bathing Nala's younger brother, Mheetu. Sarafina felt her daughter's teal eyes pierce through her, and instantly stared up at the young lioness. Nala looked rather indignant.

"What seems to be the problem, Nala?" Sarafina asked, bracing herself for another session of clamouring. Nala did appear a little crankier this morning.

Nala titled her head. "Why is everyone gathered at Pride Rock?" It was the first time that day she'd actually taken the decency to attempt to kill her boredom in some way.

The mother stood up, the dozing Mheetu gently rolling out of her paws. Sarafina's apple-coloured eyes directed to their cave entrance, catching sight of all the animals that were clustered around Pride Rock. She'd never seen so many animals in a while, not after the Shadowlands' reign. There were hundreds, probably thousands, of elephants, antelope, zebra, gnu and other animals squished together to commemorate the beginning of Simba's reign.

Sara knew that, being the curious cat she was, Nala wouldn't skip the opportunity to investigate. Her father had gone there for the day and so had Tojo. Such an occasion couldn't help but leave the young lioness intrigued.

"It's the coronation of Mufasa's son," Sarafina said. "As two great friends and soldiers of Mufasa and his son, your father and Tojo have been asked to go over there and supervise. As well as attend the ceremony itself."

Nala pouted. " _Only_ them?" she pondered. "What about-"

"We're nor relatives or great friends of the king, Nala," her mother replied jadedly, covering her forehead with a paw. Another way of indicating her headache and telling Nala to not start anything. "And we haven't been invited to attend the coronation." She cupped her paws around her youngest cub.

Her daughter frowned, before ambling towards the cave entrance in a hurry. "Fine," Nala said. "I'm going hunting, though. I won't be long."

Sarafina was slightly frightened that her tenacious daughter would attend the coronation uninvited, or stir some kind of trouble there. If Nala ruined the entire coronation, she'd be severely punished or even worse, her entire family would be punished. "Alright, but do not go anywhere near that ceremony. Don't hunt or talk to anyone there."

In a flash, she was off. Sarafina wasn't even certain her daughter had heard her instructions. The lioness solely sighed.

...

Nala briskly sauntered through the plains, her pale eyes thoroughly scanning the land for a sort of meal. Most of the herds were at Simba's coronation - even the easy prey like foals or calves. The only animals that currently scattered this side of the plains were those stubborn ones; such as the hippos or rhinoceros that'd always pick fights with animals, no matter their status or rank. Or others, like the jackal, who couldn't care less of what was occurring in such an environment.

Nala was famished. She held her stomach, its growl was as pure as that of a hyena's. The lioness winced, turning around to begin searching somewhere else. There was bound to be easy prey somewhere.

"Surprise!"

An amber-eyed lioness randomly sprung in front of Nala's face, causing her to fall. Nala fell back on her heels, and landed with her back to the ground. She leisurely slid her eyes open, only to notice her very cousin looming over her to see if she was alive.

"Kula!" Nala shrieked, immediately ramming her cousin off of her.

The brown lioness grinned, glad to have been acknowledged. "Glad to see you," she beamed. A tanned, headtufted lioness emerged from behind her with another creamy lioness. They both stared at Nala in awe, before glaring at Kula in unison.

"Tama, Marah," Nala was smiling now. She was glad to see her friends, she was beginning to feel slightly lonely. The stain of blood of Kula's paw only made Nala feel more ravenous. "What are you doing here?" She tried to hold her hunger back for a few seconds.

"We saw you from a distance." Tama, the headtufted lioness, told her. "We had this amazing idea and wondered if you could come forth with it."

Nala's ears perked excitedly. "Idea? What idea?" She scoured their faces for answers. Their expressions gave away nothing, only that whatever the idea was, it would be worth it. Nala stomach suddenly rumbled, and the three young lionesses looked around awkwardly. Nala blushed, holding her enraged, wild stomach in great exasperation.

Marah, the tanned lioness with green eyes, shook her head scoldingly. She began impelling Nala to the direction they'd came from, with Tama and Kula at her heals. Nala noted that a small hunk of meat came into view, her eyes blazing hungrily. "Eat, first." Marah instructed, her words automatically setting Nala free from her cage of hunger. It was so unlike her to simply dive into a meal like so; it'd surprised Kula, Tama and Marah greatly.

Nala glanced up to faces of veneration. She grinned gleefully. "So, this idea?"

Kula approached Nala after sharing a look of astonishment with her friends. "The ceremony," she began, stirring a horrible feeling in Nala's stomach. The word 'ceremony' had already involved itself with a whole lot of mischief in Nala's mind. "It seems to be a pretty big thing around here. We're willing to go but we wondered if you'd like to tag along?"

Nala frowned. "I can't..." As much as she was willing to go with her cousin and friends, Nala couldn't bring herself to defy her mother's instructions. Not to mention, if her father and Tojo were there, they'd surely blurt something out to Sarafina and Nala'd be condemned to the den for the rest of her life.

Marah stepped forward, biting her lip. "Honestly, I'm not allowed to go either."

Kula's face fell momentarily, but she immediately exchanged it for a devious grin. "I bet there'll be lots of good-looking male lions..." she coaxed, knowing full-well how much Marah and Tama wanted to find a mate. Though it didn't work on Nala, as she'd already been forced by her parents to marry Tojo.

"Kula, it won't work on me." Nala stated firmly. "Unfortunately I'm stuck with a bird-loving cub." Her friends couldn't help but let a giggle slip from their maws.

"Well, at least you'll get to see the king," Tama added, "What could be more greater than that?"

Nala smirked, looking like she was about to give in to their persuading. "Alright, fine," she sighed.

She gazed back at the petit den, where her mother would probably be watching over Mheetu or sleeping. It wasn't that bad once she gave it some thought. All she'd do was join the sma...large ceremony and stalk around. She'd be back before her mother could even call her name. Plus, she wasn't alone and she doubted the king would notice her in such a large crowd. Nala would have to avoid her father and Tojo, though. Harmless as they were, they were a threat to her sneaking out.

"So it's settled then," Kula announced, her voice portraying a hint of felicity. "Let's go."

The four lionesses trailed onwards to the direction of the koppie. As they neared the mad horde, they flinched at the raucous commotion. The only unaffected one was Kula, who seemed to be enjoying the scene more than any of them. She trekked off, leaving the other three lionesses alone and lost.

"H-hey! Kula! Wait up!" Tama charged after her.

Nala and Marah both edged backwards, until they ended up rear-to-rear. Simply perplexed and frightened by the immense crowd.

From where she stood, Nala could see the king's face. Simba was handsome and young, his vivid, vermeil mane flurried violently in the wind. It only accentuated his beautiful sight and his power. His amber eyes conveyed so much power, though it was fairly balanced with peace and tranquility. His flaxen fur gave away his status as Mufasa's son, for they had both obtained such a rich fur.

Kula crept behind the elephants, gazing around in amazement before her eyes laid on the most gorgeous sight she'd ever seen: a chocolate-coloured male lion, his fur darker than hers, with even darker but slightly curly mane that blew. His markings were sort of plain, but he was still a sight to see. He appeared older than Kula, but bulky, strong and muscular.

She instantly smiled, catching Tama's attention once she'd caught up to her.

"Kula," Tama called. "What are you..." She looked up and saw the sight. Tama instantly smirked. "Oh. That's Chumvi, one of king Simba's friends."

"C-Chumvi..." Kula murmured, her thoughts only occupied with him. She shook her head back into reality, and without wasting a second, swatted her head to narrow her eyes at Tama in confusion. "How'd you know that?"

"My mother works with their shaman," the headtufted lioness explained, "So she knows a lot about Simba's family and friends. If you think Chumvi's gorgeous, wait till you see..."

A tanned lion with bi-coloured mane suddenly appeared beside Chumvi. He was just as handsome, but seemed rather arrogant and powerful. His posture said it all.

Tama's mouth fell slightly ajar. "Malka..."

"They're not so husband-material," said a familiar voice. Marah appeared behind them with Nala at her side. She crinkled her snout, merely unimpressed by the sight of the two males that stood behind Simba. "Chumvi's too plain and Malka's arrogant. But they're attractive, I won't deny that."

"I agree," Nala nodded. "But can we go now? I don't even know what we're looking for here..."

"Oh, please. Those males are the most gorgeous-looking creatures in all of Africa. I _have_ to get a closer look." Kula insisted, ambling past another row of cheetahs. "At least so Chumvi remembers my name."

"Mine, too!" Tama instantly took after Kula.

...

It was nearly night. Most of the kingdom had left, retreating back to their homes and satisfied with seeing the sight of their king. Marah and Nala had managed to pull Tama and Kula away from Pride Rock, after they'd managed to speak a little to Malka and Chumvi. They didn't seem so impressed at the sight of the lionesses, and didn't hesitate to show it - disappointing Tama and Kula greatly. Of course, the girls took it at heart, and now hated them more than ever.

Nala wasn't concerned so much with that; she knew Tama and Kula would get over it soon enough. What she was concerned with was her mother. While she'd successfully managed to avoid her father and Tojo, she'd promised Sarafina that she'd only go hunting.

She knew she had to make up a story in order to unfold her absence that day.

Nala had finally reached her den after some minutes. She hurriedly dismissed her friends, before scampering into the pitch-black cavern. Teal eyes contemplated life in the den. Everyone seemed to be slumbering. Nala's father, Ni, nestled with Mheetu. Tojo slept on his own in the far corner. His arm out; he probably waited Nala's arrival. But Sarafina was nowhere to be found.

"Mother?" Nala's voice was a harsh whisper. When she found no reply, she rapidly darted out of the den. Two emerald pairs of eyes struck her soul. The young lioness's heart sank when she noted her mother's presence. "Mother, I-"

"Where were you all day?" she interrogated. It had taken Nala moments to realize how dark it had gotten. The moon now locked high in the sky, providing the perfect environment for the nocturnal creatures of the Pridelands to emerge.

"I...I was with Tama, Kula and Marah," Nala stammered out. Sarafina noted her daughter's hesitant response. She was clearly lying.

"Nala, I know you went to the ceremony." Sarafina said bitterly.

The lioness sighed. She couldn't fib any longer now that her mother had known. Her stammering had exposed her. "O-okay... I did go to the ceremony," Nala admitted. "But I wasn't lying when I said I was with Tama, Kula and Marah."

"Nala-!"

"I couldn't help it!" Sarafina's daughter blurted out. "It was such a big event. I had to see it; it was the first time I'd actually seen a real coronation in my life. We even saw the king, he was such a powerful and handsome-"

"Nala!" the older lioness scowled. "May I remind you that you're a married lioness! Your mate is in the den right now!"

Nala remained silent.

"He and your father fight with the rest of the pride to protect you! To protect _us_! In the Pridelands!" Her voice was slightly louder, but after some seconds, she realized that she'd stir the males in the den, and she kept it down. "And you don't even show any gratitude to that! Instead you go and visit the king's ceremony, and have the audacity to... to admire him like that!"

"I do show gratitude," Nala retorted. "But nor you or Father gave me any choice to choose who I wanted to marry. I never loved Tojo and never will. Look at my friends, they're free because their parents decided to give them that choice... Why couldn't you and Father do the same?"

"Nala..." Sarafina warned.

"No, I'm sick of being told what to do!" the lioness rebelled. "What to do and where to go. So what if I like the king like-" Nala froze. What did she just say? She liked the king? No, of course not... She'd only seen him for the first time today, she couldn't possibly have any feelings for him.

"Nala, what are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that you have feelings for... for the king?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I-I..." She bit her lip, closing her eyes and looking down at her paws. "Goodnight." She didn't wait for her mother's response. Nala simply turned around and sauntered into the den, settling beside Tojo. She stared at him dejectedly, before placing her head beside his.

Nala couldn't possibly like the king... She found him attractive, but she didn't love him. Why did she constantly think about him?

Nala thought of Simba for a moment. He was surrounded by several young, beautiful attractive lionesses. Her heart thumped. Hard.

What did this mean?

"No..." Nala whispered softly, shifting her head away from Tojo's. "I'm not going to fall for the king."


	2. Strange meetings

**A/N:** Thank you _MrSimba_ , _GuardianSaint_ , _Money100_ , and _CandyCane21_ for the reviews :D! This chapter has a little more occurring in it, I'm trying my hardest to update as soon as I can! And, it's finally Friday!

...

 **How it ends**

The sun's rays fluoresced Nala's den, causing her eyes to gradually slide open. In an instant, she jerked up. The den was empty. Her mother and father gone, her brother too. Her father had probably gone to Pride Rock everyday like he always had; it was his job. Sarafina has most likely gone hunting, or she'd taken Mheetu for a drink. She seemed pretty mad at Nala last night, and probably needed time to cool off. Nala heard faint snoring from behind her, though.

Teal eyes redirected to a bright tow-coloured male with auburn mane and blue eyes. Tojo. He must have heard her sigh, because seconds afterwards he aroused too. Tojo caught sight of Nala, erected onto his paws and stretched. He proceeded to approaching her and pushing his face against hers, delighted to have his mate be the first thing he saw that morning.

"Good morning, love," he greeted affectionately, pulling out of the nuzzle to bless her with a lick. Nala rolled her eyes, but he didn't notice.

"How'd you sleep?" Nala asked politely, her voice not as affectionate. In fact, she seemed rather distressed. She'd dreamt of Simba last night, her friends and their crushes. They were all happy. She was slightly ashamed to have dreamt of another lion while sleeping beside her mate.

Tojo yawned. "Better now that you came here." It only made Nala feel worse that she hadn't even thought of him once that night. He pulled away from her and shook his mane, as if to make it seem more attractive. "And it really bothers me that I can't spend any time with you."

"Why can't you, anyway?" Nala jumped to her paws, eyeing him doubtfully. Not that she actually had any doubts about his claims, but she was still curious.

"I'm in training," he said. "Simba is sure that Zira will prepare an attack soon and he wants us to be ready. Don't you remember how the battle with Simba's father and Zira's mother turned out? And how Zira's mother managed to get Scar on the throne?"

Nala and Tojo were only cubs when Zira's mother, Hasira, had managed to overthrow king Mufasa, killing him. Hasira had managed to chase Simba out of the kingdom too, but he'd recently returned. She worked with the hyenas and some lionesses in order to convince the pride to get Mufasa's brother, Scar, on the throne. Thus initiating the reign of the Shadowlands - where the rivers mostly remained evaporated, the lands herdless and the lionesses famished. At the time, Tojo and Nala were adolescents and Mheetu had just been born.

"Yes, I remember," Nala recalled dejectedly, biting her bottom lip. "But must it hog so much of your time? All I want is that you have a little time for your own mate..." In truth, Nala didn't want to be with him at all. But if she wanted their relationship to work, she might've as well spent time with him and _learn_ to love him rather than hating him and knowing nothing about him.

"I know we should spend more time together, but I must take orders from the king. It's my duty."

"You're telling me that every single day, from the moment the sun rises till it sets, you don't have time for your own mate?" Nala demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. "We're mates, Tojo! We're supposed to start a family by now, but I don't even know how I'm supposed to bear a cub in this state-"

"The Great Kings of the Past will bless us with cubs at the right moment, Nala, but right now there are certain duties we must overcome," Tojo interrupted, his voice as serious as Nala had ever seen before. He headed towards the cave entrance. "I'm going now. I'll see you later." He left.

Anguish consumed Nala as she watched Tojo leave. She felt so... _jealous_ that he'd had just as much freedom as she did. But that he didn't even have time time to visit her. Freedom of being with who he loved. Tojo adored Nala dearly, but it was only because his parents were great friends of her father that Sarafina and Ni had decided to betroth them. She didn't even like Tojo. She couldn't admire anything in him.

Nala reclined in a small corner of the den, her paws nestled underneath her jaws and her tail wrapped around her hind legs.

After a few moments, Mheetu gleefully sprung in at the sight of his sister.

"Nala!" the grizzled cub exclaimed. He clamped his paws around Nala's back. "Can you take me to the waterhole?"

Nala groaned. "Why can't Mother-"

"She went hunting," Mheetu interjected. "Dad's not here and Tojo's not either! So please..."

"Alright," Mheetu's older sister decided. "We'll go, but we won't go for long."

...

Simba sauntered out of the cavern, with Malka, Chumvi and his cousin, Malek tagging along after him. They were currently heading to the waterhole. The four males writhed down the rocks that formed a sort of ramp for the koppie, trekking onwards. It was rather rare for Simba to be relieved from his duties, especially since he had a lot to fix from the previous reign. But by now, many missions of his had been accomplished. And he'd finally made some free time to hang out with his buddies.

"Hey, Cousin," Malka called, as they ambled to the waterhole, "Have you thought of a queen?"

Simba remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah, you _are_ the king now, you know." Chumvi quickly put in. He and Malka exchanged snickering glances.

Simba rolled his eyes. "No, not yet," he admitted. "But none of the lionesses really impress me in that way, to be honest."

"And don't forget," Malek began, joining in on the conversation. " _Cubs._ "

The word made the three males cease and stare at the lion in bombshell. It brang up several images in their minds - it was rather...awkward. Yes, they were by now young adult males, but none of them had even considered perceiving a mate. Simba's eye twitched, and he instantly frowned at his cousin. His face contorting into a look of horror.

"What, you turned king not knowing you needed an heir?" Malek inquired, continuing to saunter.

"Of course I need an heir...and a queen," Simba nearly shouted, slightly flustered from what his cousin had just said. "But the...It...Cubs, it just-"

"Don't worry, Simba. You won't have to worry about not having cubs, because you'll probably be siring cubs from a lot of our pride lionesses." Malka taunted, enjoying Simba's discomfort.

"...Thanks, guys," Simba said awkwardly, rolling his eyes. His tone had a tone of annoyance. The males had finally reached the waterhole. It remained peaceful, soundless and nearly empty. There were three lionesses and a young cub.

Marah, Tama and Nala stood beside the water, peering at their reflections. Mheetu had bounded off to go and frolic elsewhere as he always did when he visited the waterhole with his mother. Marah spun her claw around in the water, releasing several currents that disturbed the water's peacefulness. She glanced up, and at the sight of Simba and his friends, her ears perked up.

"What's wrong, Marah?" Nala asked warily as she noticed her friend spring to her paws. She stood up and tried to trace Marah's gaze. The lioness nearly fell over when she saw the king there.

The same could be said for Marah and Tama, for Marah had accidentally bumped into her friend upon seeing one of the males. Before Nala even realized it, she was two seconds away from falling into the water. Marah hadn't noticed her accident, only when Nala yelled for help.

Nala closed her eyes, expecting the waterhole's glacial water to slap her body in less than a second. But for some reason, she'd stopped falling. It was as if she was hovering in a sort of way.

"Wha..." Her gaze averted to a golden male lion with crimson mane, that grasped her shoulders and prevented a bad fall in the water. It was Simba. _King_ Simba.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded soft and gentle; it was almost as if he wasn't a king at all. The same could be said for the way he held her. He held her gently, making sure she wasn't hurt in anyway. In all honestly, Nala had expected him to be slightly audacious and snobby.

"Y-Yes..." Nala could feel her face burn under her fur. She was probably going red now. "T-Thank-"

"Nala!" Marah screamed frantically, aiding her friend as she was safely released from the king's grasp. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, Marah." Nala replied shyly. Malka, Malek and Chumvi came rushing over, intrigued in the scene.

"No offense but," Simba began. Once again, an awful feeling aroused in the pit of Nala's gut. "You're heavier than you look."

 _You're heavier than you look, you're heavier than you look, you're heavier than you look, you're heavier than you look._

Nala's snout suddenly crinkled into a snarl. " _What,_ did you just say..." A growl became audible. Had it not been for Chumvi, Nala would've leaped onto the king and ripped his throat out right then and there.

The brown, muscular lion hissed back at the lioness. She knew not to mess with him any longer, but she was still mad.

"Oh, no you didn't." Tama seethed, baring her fangs. She approaching Chumvi with a low growl, but as soon as she noticed Malka, she froze. "Hey... It's you."

Malka flinched. It was that lioness that'd tried to start a conversation with him, who noticed his obvious displeasure of her attempts to impress him.

"Well, I don't see the point of staying here any longer," Tama merely said. She glimpsed at Nala and Marah, who were rather perplexed at what had happened between Malka and Tama. "Excuse me, cousin Nala. Excuse me Marah." She headed off to who-knew-where. Probably off to go and search for Mheetu and spend time with him instead.

To her surprise, Malka chased after her. "Tama!" the male lion with bi-coloured mane yelled. "Tama, wait up!"

It wasn't until they ended up away from the rest that Tama decided to cease. She half-turned to glare at the handsome male lion that was awaiting her, before dragging her paws to attend him. "What is it, Malka..." Her tone flared with a hint of fury.

Malka detected her bitterness and sighed. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little rude the other day," he said apologetically.

" _Rude?_ Impudent is more the word!"

Malka narrowed his eyes. "Let me also point out that I wasn't _that_ harsh, Tama."

"Hah! Easy for you to say," the headtufted lioness laughed wryly. She sits on her haunches, out of exhaustion. Tama wanted to avoid his gaze, she'd embarrassed herself in front of this attractive male enough.

"Are you a relative of the king?" Malka inquired innocently.

"No. My mother only works with the shaman there," Tama replied.

"No way...You're Elena's daughter?" he gasped, his tone emphasising his astonishment. He stood up. "I owe her my gratitude. That lioness is so kind...And look at you." He snickered then.

Tama furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to smile. But she managed to resist the temptation. "Hey, I'm not that bad..."

...

"I think you should tell your friend to calm down, Your Majesty." Marah advised, as politely as she could, for the sight of a really protective Chumvi irked her.

Simba took her advice, placing a paw over his friend's shoulder. "Chumvi, it's okay."

"Gee, you'd think he was your boyfriend or something." Tama snorted, rejoining them with Malka at her side.

"And nobody'd think Malka was _your_ boyfriend?" Malek chuckled, earning a low growl from Tama.

"The point is," Marah stepped in to defend Nala. "While the king did save Nala, he also made an embarrassing comment about her."

"Marah, it's fine," a flustered Nala cried. "Don't worry."

"This whole thing is exaggerated and childish," the lioness's rant continued. "I'm going to take a drink." She began to amble off towards where the water was.

"I'm quite thirsty too," Malek agreed, before tagging off after her. Nala and Tama could see that the lion and lioness had gone together, leaving them alone with Simba, Malka and Chumvi.

Simba turned to Nala once Marah was out of earshot. He didn't want her to unexpectedly return and yelling her head off at how he'd offended her friend. "I'm sorry, Nala." he said apologetically. To his surprise, Nala ushered him with a smile.

"No harm done, Your Majesty." she said.

"Please," Simba pleaded. "Call me Simba."

"You can call me Malka," Malka introduced himself, stepping in beside his cousin. "I'm Simba's cousin, related to him through his mother. I serve as a guard at Pride Rock." Strangely enough, he looked to Tama to see her reaction. Perhaps he could get her on his good side again. But she didn't even seem to be fascinated by it.

"I'm Chumvi, I guess..." the brown lion said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm a friend of Simba's, also a guard at Pride Rock. I'm sorry for being so harsh on you guys earlier."

"Don't sweat it." Nala smiled at him. She turned around to get a look at Marah and Malek, who'd by now disappeared into the distance. She wondered if they'd really gone to take a drink, or if they just used that as an excuse to talk alone. "Is Malek a friend of yours, too?"

"Yes, he's my cousin, related through my father." Simba replied.

"I'm Tama," Tama presented herself, pawing her headtuft. "I'm Nala, Marah and Kula's friend, and my mother works with your shaman at Pride Rock. I'm sure you know who Elena is."

"I'm Nala, I'm Kula's cousin. She's not here right now, as her and her mother were busy. Her, Tama and Marah are my best friends. My father, Ni, works as a guard at Pride Rock."

"Now I see the resemblance," Simba noted, a gleeful smile creeping onto his maw. "But I'm guessing you look more like your mother."

Tama laughed. "She does. They're like twins with different colour eyes!"

"Hey, aren't you Tojo's mate?" Chumvi asked, a curious look upon his face.

All eyes were on Nala as she skeptically looked down to her paws, and then away from them. She wasn't comfortable sharing such information as she'd never loved Tojo. She never planned on being stuck with him and having a future with him. Her parents had just arranged her to him. To her, telling them this was another way of showing how strict her parents were, or how she had no freedom. But who was she to lie to the king? They'd probably find out anyway.

"Yes, I am," Nala admitted rather hesitantly. "My parents made me marry him, but I didn't want to."

"It's better than being in my situation," Simba awkwardly stated.

"What do you mean? Don't you have a mate?" Tama asked.

Simba shook his head. "As king, I have many expectations. One of them is to find a queen and-"

"-And sire lots and lots of cubs!" Malka exclaimed gladly, not wanting to skip the opportunity to embarrass his cousin in front of two lovely lionesses.

Simba rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Yes, _that_." He put emphasis on the word, clearly demonstrating that he wasn't so fond of talking about the situation, yet. "But finding a mate is hard. I have no lionesses in mind, and I don't want to be stuck with someone I don't love forever."

"But then, why do you want to be in my situation?" Nala inquired. "If you're in my situation, that's _bound_ to happen. With your situation, you're free to choose whoever you want."

"If you're really struggling that much, you could always get to know lionesses that don't live at Pride Rock," Tama suggested, "Or, if you're lucky, you could always visit neighbouring prides to-"

"Likewise..." Nala interrupted with a ticklish simper. Her heart only seemed to thump more when she thought of Simba with other gorgeous lionesses. It was almost like she was jealous in some way.

"Thank you, Tama." Simba lowered his head. "I'll take that into consideration." He gaped at Nala's paws.

"In fact, I think that's what _I'll_ have to do too," Tama suggested. "After all, I'm too _boring_ and _clearly not impressive_ for the lions here. If I want to find a mate, I'll have to look elsewhere." She was obviously baiting Malka out.

Malka only frowned at her.

"You know, it's kinda weird how we all met," Chumvi pointed out, changing the subject. He seemed to be the only one who wasn't taking love into consideration. "I mean, it's not everyday lower-ranked lionesses get to see the king and his loyal guards."

"And it certainly won't be the last." Simba remarked. "We'll meet again soon, even if it means you three, or four, coming to Pride Rock."

"We'd be honoured!" Tama beamed.

"Honestly, when I first saw Simba, I thought he'd be a snobby and arrogant king, who I wouldn't ever get to talk to." Nala said. "But this little meeting changed my perspective entirely." She suddenly remembered something: she had to be back by nightfall. Nala looked up; the moon was locked high in the sky.

Her teal eyes scanned around for a young grizzled cub. Mheetu was nowhere in sight. The lioness stiffened. "Mheetu!" She looked around frantically. "Mheetu, where is he?"

"Didn't he go off with Marah?" the headtufted lioness wondered, glancing around too.

"I don't know, but we _have_ to find him." Nala took off into the bushes, with Tama, Simba, Malka and Chumvi charging behind her.

It took some time, but after a long while, they finally found the young cub. He was perched on a small cub, spaciously staring in the direction of the Outlands, rather motionless. Nala approached her brother gingerly, nudging his back with her nose and causing him to subside in the dirt.

"Nala! You scared me," he yelped, approaching her foreleg and nuzzling it.

" _You_ scared _me_ ," Nala laughed. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about the Outlands." he answered. "I heard Mother say last night that we were in war with Zira's pride, and Tojo mentioned it this morning."

Nala watched him yawn in dejection. "Don't worry about that, Mheetu. Let's go home." She quickly placed the dazed cub on her back, turning to her friends. "Thank you all for today. I had fun. But we have to go now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Nala," Tama, Simba, Malka and Chumvi dismissed her in unison, before turning around and making their way home as well.


	3. Relationships

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I feel like it's taken so long to update and I'm so sorry about that ;_; I've been so busy with school/exams, I've had no motivation to do anything lately since I'm so tired (of _course_ my mother will lecture me about all that and limit my freedom haha).

On a happier note: I've gotten many reviews lately and it's only been the third chapter! I'd like to thank you all for that. :)

Thank you _GuardianSaint, CandyCane21, Money100, MrSimba, Guest and Autumn_ for putting up with me and my fiction. :D

 **Aniya is, in this story, owned by CandyCane21!**

...

 **How it ends**

"So, now that we're alone," Malek began, "Why don't you come and give me the biggest hug you've ever given before?"

To that, Marah beamed. She leaped forward, knocking the male onto his back and causing him to hit his head on the ground. It triggered a groan from him. Marah embraced him tightly, tears threatening to spill from her orbs. His mane felt so warm...It made her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life. And that smell - she recognised it too well.

Unable to take any more of the pressure being applied to him, Malek pulled back from the affectionate hug, panting hysterically. "Alright, I knew you missed me but I didn't know you'd try to kill me the first time I saw you again."

Marah laughed. "You haven't changed one bit, Malek."

They'd been confidants ever since they were infants. From their first breath of life, to be exact. Both raised together in the Pridelands alongside each other, with their parents are great friends. Before Marah's father died, he insisted on the two being betrothed. However, things were easier said than done. During Scar's time as alpha male of the kingdom, Malek's parents had decided to take him away from the Pridelands. They no longer inhabited Pride Rock - where Marah and Malek would meet each and every day - but fled over the mountains with several lionesses that wanted to escape the royal families' hysteria.

Malek had migrated elsewhere for several years with his pride, but recently they'd returned. Of course, he couldn't feel more elated to finally be able to greet his childhood friend. He'd seen her around, but hadn't ever gotten the opportunity to actually approach her.

"Neither have you," Malek replied, chuckling. He stood up onto his paws. "In fact, I recognised you the day I saw you."

"When was that?" Marah inquired, cocking her head.

Her friend gaped at Pride Rock. "I arrived here on the day of Simba's coronation. My parents were ecstatic to know that my cousin had finally returned, alive, and ready to take the throne. They allowed me to come and stay here for some time, but they couldn't make it."

Marah frowned. "Why not? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes," Malek affirmed frantically. "It's just...Things are hectic back in Dad's kingdom. My mother had decided to stay to support him. I did, however, bring my sister."

"Turkiya's here?" the tanned lioness gasped in utter felicity. "Where is she now?"

"At Pride Rock, I suppose." He turned back to Marah. His eyes directed downwards from Marah's paws, to her head, causing her some discomfort. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. You've really grown."

Despite the awkwardness, she refrained from biting his head off. Instead, she simpered at him. "Yes, it has," she said. "You've really grown too." She imitated him, eyeing him from his paws to his face. He was in good shape.

"I really missed you, you know." Marah added. "You've been my closest friend ever since we were younger. Then you disappeared, and now you're here..."

Malek noted her fighting against her tears, and came closer to her. She leaned on him, wrapping both of her paws around his shoulder blades. He felt his mane absorb her hot, salty tears as she sobbed into it. She really had missed him. But he was there now, and he wouldn't let go of her so easily.

...

"Is Kula there?"

Nala, Tama, and Marah stood outside of Kula's den. Her mother, Aniya, stood at the entrance.

Aniya was quite a petite lioness, her height being only slightly taller than her daughter's. Her fur was an impeccable shade of cider-brown, about a shade lighter than Kula's. They served as a great contrast to her dark eyeshades, but also to her vanilla-coloured underbelly and her prepossessing violet peepers.

Aniya glanced at her niece questioningly, before half-turning to encounter her daughter at her side. "She's right here," she announced. "Where are you four going today, I wonder?"

"We're going to visit a friend," Tama informed Kula's mother. "We'll be back soon!"

"Before sunset, even." Marah added.

The mother stared at her daughter doubtfully, to which the lioness rapidly responded to in a sensible manner. Kula smiled innocently, sighing and stepping forward to nuzzle her. Aniya knew that her daughter's sigh indicated her defeat, and that it was a promise that she'd return at a decent hour.

Before long, the lionesses trudged towards the immense koppie that seemed so great and superior to the kingdom. It was an honour for the four of them, who were merely unknown peasants in Simba's kingdom, to place their paws into the king's home.

They approached the immense structure, unsure if they were to enter or wait for any further notice. Nala was at the front, Tama behind her, and Kula and Marah at their rear. The girls scanned around in amazement. Servants and lionesses jolting in and out of dens. The atmosphere here was so different, but somehow Marah seemed to prefer her quiet and empty den back at her home.

After a few minutes, a beige heavily-built lionesses with rimmed ears writhed down the large stones that formed a type of ramp towards the promontory. Rich amber eyes pierced through Nala's teal eyes as she approached them. But somehow, Nala could see a hint of delicacy.

"Hello," the old lioness greeted, her voice as motherly as ever. "May I help you?"

Marah, Kula and Tama glanced at each other in surprise. Other lions on the plains would simply pass them off with a growl.

"We're looking for king Simba," Nala said, stepping forward with a gentle smile. "He invited us here."

"He must be in the den," the lioness told Nala. "Wait here." She sauntered up the rocks again, before ceasing mid-way and turning back to the lionesses again. "I'm Sarabi, in case you needed to know."

Nala nodded gleefully. "I'm Nala," she said. "This is Tama, Kula and Marah - my friends."

Sarabi nodded too, before proceeding to the main den on the promontory.

Nala spun around to gaze at her friends, who had their maws dropped in awe. "Well, guys? What do you think about Pride Rock?"

"It sure has a different atmosphere to our homes," Marah commented. "The lions seem to be much kinder here too."

"And what's more!" Kula yelled, motioning to an azure horn bill perched on a lion's shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you four waiting," said an all-too familiar voice. Simba appeared beside Nala, with Malka, Malek, and Chumvi behind him.

"Simba, hi..." Nala peered at the lioness that was perched on the rocks. Sarabi eyed them with a warm simper. "Say...Is Sarabi your mother?"

"Yes," Simba said, nodding. He looked up towards the cave. "Maybe we should all stay at one of my dens."

"You have more than one?" Tama questioned as they mounted the slope. She was rather surprised, but then again she wasn't. He was the king, after all. All kind of aristocracy needed a comfortable lifestyle. And Tama'd never understand that kind of life, because she wouldn't ever be one.

Kula noticed Chumvi, the lion she'd tried to bond with that other time, and immediately looked the other way. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. On the other paw, Chumvi had seen Kula long ago. But he'd decided to remain quiet; he'd found the situation awkward too.

"Yeah, but I usually sleep in the main den with the lionesses." Simba smiled at Tama. "My cousins and relatives rest in the other dens, or any male in the pride without a mate."

"That makes sense..." Marah commented as they finally reached the top. The eight lions headed towards an empty den, ridged right at the back of Pride Rock and slightly hindered by several shrubs.

As they entered the cavern, Nala noted how neatly arranged it was. Small promontories littered around the room, mostly likely serving as a sleeping area for the lions. There weren't any old, bug-infested bones piled around that Mheetu'd do to her den at home. Not to mention, there was a nice aroma that lingered.

"There's so much space..." Marah gasped in amazement.

"Room to grow," Chumvi smirked at her. His smirk gave Kula a tingling feeling in her gut.

Simba ambled towards a small promontory and reposed on it, waiting for the others to get comfortable first before he initiated a conversation. His amber eyes immediately targeted Nala. The lioness lay beside Tama, her teal eyes contemplating her new surroundings. He could tell she was rather amazed.

"So," the king started, "How do you four like Pride Rock?"

"Yeah, do you _like what you see_?" Malka joked in a flirtatious tone, earning a hard nudge from Malek. They all laughed.

"The aroma is definitely different." Tama said.

"Yeah," Nala agreed. "Life here seems greater than it does out of the koppie walls."

"Life isn't all that great here, you know." Chumvi retorted, crinkling his snout. "No offence to you, Simba. But us, including the king, have to work hard for our kingdom and it takes up a lot of our time..."

"It's better than living out in the plains, unguarded and unprotected by none other than your parents," Kula argued from beside Marah. She narrowed her eyes. "And when there's a threat of danger, it's your parents who risk their own lives to save yourself. If they die, you're all alone.

"Here, if any of your parents die, it is saddening but life doesn't affect your lives as much as it affects ours. I'd say you have much more of a freedom and advantage than us. Learn to appreciate that."

With that, the chestnut-coated lioness aroused to her paws and sauntered outside of the den. She couldn't stand the eyes looming over at her. Chumvi, was also in a much worse state. Clouded with guilt, with eyes suddenly locked on him too as if expecting him to say something.

Marah looked at the king. "I'm sorry about that, Your Majesty... She's..."

"Dude, go after her." Malka ushered at the brown mane lion, egging him to chase after the offended lioness.

Chumvi reluctantly did go after her, but it took several minutes for him to access his mistake. The others watched him amble after her, before Nala eyed Simba once more.

"We're so sorry about that, Your Maje-"

" _Simba._ " he said, a warm simper escaping his muzzle. "We're sorry you had to witness Chumvi say that, too."

Nala nodded willingly. "So...I'd like to see my father. Would that be possible?" she asked, after a few moments.

"I'd like to see my mother, too." Tama added.

"Ni would be training the males, but for you I'd be happy to take you there." Simba leered. "Elena is currently with our shaman, tending to the pregnant lionesses and will most likely be telling the pride cubs stories."

"Pregnant lionesses?" Nala frowned. "You mean you..."

Simba instantly understood what she was getting at. He frantically waved his paws. "No, no," he said. "These cubs are Scar's. Normally, I'd banish the mothers but I don't follow that rule. These cubs will be my cousins and they'd be far from Scar's behaviour in such an environment."

Nala instantly smiled. Her heart had thudded hard again, but now she felt more at ease. But, why? She had a mate! Why was she so concerned with Simba's love life?

"So, will we be able to see my mother?" Tama repeated. Her eyes directed to Marah this time.

" _I_ could take you there." Malka suggested. He glanced at his cousin. "We could always meet up afterwards."

"We should stay together," Malek put in. Malka's face hardened. "Let's go and visit Ni first, then we'll come back for Elena. We have plenty of time."

"Right as always." Marah praised him elatedly, beaming as she did so.

Tama and Nala eyed each other, curious as to how Malek and Marah were so friendly with each other. At that moment, Chumvi and Kula returned to the den. Kula wore an irked glare that registered her vexation as she ambled in first, while Chumvi leisurely walked in after her. An annoyed expression attached to his maw.

...

Nala's eyes caught sight of two large male lions, observing as some smaller younger males trained. One of the males was Ni, Nala's father. His rich light-bronze coat gave away his profile - for his kind of fur was quite rare in the Pridelands. His dark brown mane swayed in the wind, and his brown eyes fixated on the males' battle.

The other male was doubtlessly Kula's father, Damu, for they'd shared the same shade of fur. Damu's mane was also a dark brown, his eyes a piercing auburn.

Nala scurried towards her father like a cub, content to have been able to have shared some bonding and affection time with him. It'd been quite a while since she'd spoken to Ni. She thrusted her head under her father's maw happily, startling him. At first he was rather surprised but once seeing Nala, his gaze softened.

They all expected Kula to run to Damu too. However, the lioness just stood there. Her face registered an unreadable expression; but she was rather miserable. Kula remained motionless, her body stiffened once she'd caught sight of her father.

"Nala, what are you doing here?" Ni asked with a large smile. Simba stepped beside her. "Don't tell me you're a friend of the king."

"Why, yes, Sir," Simba grinned. "She is."

Nala smiled at Simba warmly, before turning back to her father. "These are all the lions you train?"

Ni nodded, before acknowledging his niece. "Kula," he called. He wrapped his paw around her, but she still remained stiff.

Gradually, Kula lifted her paw to embrace her uncle in return. Her friends noted her odd behaviour and stared at each other in concern.

"Kula," called a voice. Everyone's gaze averted to Damu. The old male's maw was hardened, his eyebrows furrowed and his nose crinkled. It wasn't difficult to tell he wasn't too fond of Kula's presence here. "What are you doing here."

His deep voice sent chills down Nala's spine. But Kula seemed to be unaffected by it - she was used to it by now.

"I'm with a few friends," Kula replied, barely making an effort to look up at her father.

"Go home." Damu ordered.

"No." the rebel lionesses argued. "I'm staying right here, with my friends. Nothing you say will change my mind!"

Kula bolted past her friends, stirring Tama and causing her to chase after her. Damu only sighed, and turned back to assist the two male lions who were awaiting his assessing in order to improve her training. Nala gaped at her father in dejection. Ni knew how anxious Nala felt for her cousin, but it wasn't in their business, despite being family, to interfere.

"That girl has problems..." Chumvi whispered to himself, closing his eyes. His eyes shot open in an instant upon hearing Marah's voice. He was surprised her hearing skills were so highly developed.

"She's been through a lot." Marah replied quietly so that nobody else could hear. Only Chumvi, Malek and Malka had heard what she'd said.

Chumvi directed his eyes to where Kula and Tama had run off to, his mind wondering into all kinds of thoughts.

"Nala!"

A dark-golden male with beaming azure eyes approached the lions. Tojo immediately approached his mate, nuzzling her affectionately. Nala bit back a growl, trying her hardest not to let her irked side jump out of her. While Ni only smiled at the couple, Simba, Malka, Marah and Malek shared snickering looks.

Nala, now entirely humiliated, tried to use all her strength to back out of the nuzzle, but Tojo's embrace was by far stronger than she was.

The teal-eyed lioness shot Simba a 'help' face, her eyes as pleading as ever. She was practically begging for help.

Simba instantly turned to Nala's mate. "Tojo," he addressed. "Erm...How's your training?"

Tojo glanced at Simba and bowed. "Your Majesty," he said. "My training will go much better now that my mate is here."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you, Tojo, but we have to go."

"We do?" Malek gasped stupidly, obviously oblivious to her plan.

"Yes." Marah snapped through gritted teeth. "We have to go to the thing... The important thing you know."

"Wha..." Malka stepped on Malek's paw, causing him to yelp in pain. "Ouch!"

"See you, youngsters," Ni dismissed. "Nala, I'll see you back at home."

Nala nodded, before proceeding to follow her friends back to Pride Rock.

...

"He never cares about me, Tama..." Kula hysterically sobbed into the headtufted lioness's fur, her cries swept in echoes throughout the cave. "He's always dominating me and my mother."

"He's only doing it because he loves you," Tama tried to reason, though she doubted that much herself.

"Tama? Tama!" Tama's amber eyes caught sight of her mother. Elena's voice was a hushed whisper, she hurriedly ambled into the den with Sarabi behind her. "What are you doing here, Tama? If the king sees you-"

"Relax," Sarabi placed a paw forward, blocking the exasperated mother. "They _are_ here with the king." Simba's mother leaned down to acknowledge Kula, who'd hidden her face in Tama's fur. "What's wrong, dear?"

Kula only dug her head deeper into Tama's fur. Sarabi scanned Tama for an answer.

"Damu doesn't care about her and basically wants her to be imprisoned at home." Tama answered simply.

"Tama!" Elena growled. "Don't say such things! And loudly, too..." She made eye-contact with Sarabi. "I'll have to discuss this with Aniya."

"No," Kula's head rose. Her cheek was tear-stained. "No, please don't, Elena..." She rose to her paws. "I just need a minute alone, I'll be back."

Nala gasped at the sight of Kula darting out of the den. She was prepared to chase after her, but Marah blocked her. "Don't, Nala," she said. "Kula needs some time alone."

Sarabi, Elena and Tama emerged from the cavern.

"She's gone, probably headed to the waterhole." the headtufted lioness informed them. "She wants to be alone for a while."

"We should go after her!" Chumvi yelled, barging Marah to his side. He looked at Tama. "She needs to be comforted and helped at a time like this." Nala could see in his eyes that the dark-coated lion could relate in some way. He was greatly concerned for Kula, even after their hard ways.

"No." Marah retaliated sternly. "We should respect her wishes and stay here. She'll come around."

"Can't we at least keep an eye on her?" Malka suggested. "You never know if she'll need the backup."

"That's not a bad idea..." Malek's input provoked a snarl from Marah.

"Oh, _alright!_ We'll go," Marah finally agreed.

After a few minutes, the lions had finally approached the waterhole. Simba had suggested concealing in a nearby shrub, and though it was rather uncomfortable, the seven lions managed to find a way to remain hidden. Kula reclined beside the river, her claw stirring many currents that disturbed the water's peace. Occasionally, the lioness would sniff and fight back her tears.

"We have to help her." Nala stated, tempted to leap out of the bush and embrace her friend. Marah held her back, by placing a paw on her shoulder. She didn't say anything; she only shook her head. Luckily, Nala settled down again.

The same lion from before was visible. Damu approached Kula, his face contorting into a look of disappointment. "Sit up, Kula."

This time, the lioness obeyed him. Kula leisurely readjusted herself, her face now expressionless.

Damu sauntered around her, almost in an intimidating manner. "You know, you could be so much more." he said harshly. "So much stronger. But instead, you came out like your mother: weak, fable...Too kind for your own good."

"If that's true, why did you marry her!?" Kula shot at her father. "Why would you marry someone as weak and innocent if they could be _so much more_?"

Damu ignored his daughter's inquiry. "In order to gain victory, you must be powerful, strong and brutal. To defend your king, and your family. Your territory. Only show your strong side."

"I'd rather be like mother than you! Everybody loves mother," Kula shouted. "Mother's kindness has gotten us loads!"

Damu laughed. "I will say nothing more," he said, his voice as shady as ever. "Let's see where _kindness_ gets you next."

Then he left. Out of Kula's sight and back to the uncanny koppie that jutted out in the background.

Chumvi's eyes narrowed.

...

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Don't call me that." a lioness told her son harshly. "You're not my son, nor will you ever be."_

 _"Why not, mother? What's wrong with me?" Chumvi cowered behind a dead tree bark, trembling at the lioness who was once his mother._

 _Chumvi's mother stood in front of him, with her forearm lifted, her claws ravenous to strike a fatal blow to the young cub. "Because you're weak, fable and too kind for your own good... You're a mistake and worth nothing to me."_

...

"Kula!"

Chumvi was brought back into reality at the sound of Tama's voice. The lioness scurried up to her frozen friend, embracing her affectionately, only the be knocked to the ground by her.

Tama subsided in the dirt, wincing at the three claw marks on her cheek - earned by Kula's blow. Malka and Marah immediately ran up to her, screaming her name in fear that the lioness was severely injured. Nala, Simba, Chumvi and Malek approached Kula, staring at her in horror. Kula didn't even face them, nor did she care about what they had to say. Her maw was blank. Her face blank. Everything: blank.

"Kula?..." Nala's voice trembled. There was no response, so she raised her voice. "Kula! What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm too weak, that's all." Kula replied. She lifted her paw to glance at her. Her voice trembled just as much as Nala's did. She didn't appear dejected, but despite her emotionless state, tears slipped out of her orbs. Her paws were stained with a little of Tama's blood. Kula closed her paw, almost as if she'd treasure her friend's blood, and whispered, "I hate myself." It was audible for the rest of them.

Kula walked away.

Both mentally and physically. This was no longer the Kula Nala knew.


	4. Failure

**A/N:** Sorry to have updated so late! I had no inspiration lately, but now that I've been doing lots of reading and I'm on half-term break, I'm finally able to write up this chapter! Not to mention, I've been drawing a lot scenes and characters from my stories lately so that helped a lot :)

 **Money100:** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying (:

 **GuardianSaint:** Yes, he truly is. But he's not as bad as Zira, I promise! XD Thank you for the review!

 **MrSimba:** Hahaha, I can see why. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad we can relate!

 **CandyCane21:** No problem, your character was a nice addition to the story so thank you :D

 **Autumn:** Don't fret! :) I hope your vacation went well and thanks so much for your kind reviews! And yeah, I always prefer to explore other characters in depth, because they can also lead to certain events in the story haha :D

 **Wolfgirl619:** I love Malka too! He's one of my favourite characters, I draw him all the time :) And as for your suggestion, I'm considering it! Thank you very much!

...

 **How it ends**

A few days had passed since Nala had seen her cousin. Kula had become rather self-centered from what she'd heard, and Tama, despite being slightly injured by her good friend, was still willing to help her. In fact, Tama had even gone to ask Kula's mother, Aniya, how she was. Aniya was brooding over Kula's current state, yearned for her to become sociable once again. However, all Kula wanted was to be alone.

Currently, the three lionesses sat underneath the illuminating moon. Nala, Tama and Marah were discussing their friend's emotional state, fretting over the worst that could happen to her. They weren't far from Tama's den - the adults wanted to keep watch over their daughters during the night, especially.

"I've tried going to Kula's den," Tama told her friends. "Aniya only says that Kula wishes to be alone. It's worrying."

"I'm sure she'll come around..." Marah consoled, placing a paw on Tama's shoulder. Though she doubted it much herself, she knew better than to lose all hope at once and become unfaithful to one who was always so joyful. "I haven't seen much of Damu either, though."

"Oh, he's been around. At Pride Rock." the headtufted lioness replied, narrowing her eyes. "My mother's seen him many times but she hasn't spoken to him ever since."

The two lionesses eyed their friend for a moment. Nala was hushed, still very deep in thought. Several solutions weighed her mind, she appeared very concentrated.

"You haven't said anything, Nala," Marah pointed out. "What do you think?"

Nala's eyes jerked open, as if Marah had just perturbed her. Her teal eyes directed into the hassled orbs of her friends. "...Well," she started leisurely, only dragging the other lionesses' curiosity, "I think that Chumvi might be able to help us."

Nala's friends gawked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

" _Chumvi!_ " Tama shouted. "He was the one who upright _rejected_ her!"

"He was also the one who was most eager to help Kula." Nala merely proclaimed. She erected onto her paws, and looked out onto the horizon. The waterhole glowed in the distance. "There _has_ to be a connection between the two. I know there is."

"You might be onto something there, Nala," Marah said thoughtfully. "Now that you put it like that, it _does_ make sense. Still, I think it's wrong to involve the males, especially the king."

"But it's worth a try, Marah," the teal-eyed lioness tried to reason with her. "Kula is not only my cousin, but my sincere friend. I'm not going to let her down." She writhed down from the ledge without saying another word, a look of determination attached to her maw. She was going to aid Kula no matter what.

Tama dragged her paw gently over the small mark Kula had conferred to her cheek. She observed as Nala reached the bottom, allowing a sigh to slip from her mouth. "Nala...Where are you going?"

"To the waterhole." Nala answered over her shoulder, before resuming her amble. "I need to think over this for a while."

Marah and Tama glimpsed at each other in concern.

"You know, Marah..." Tama started. "Nala's idea isn't such a bad one. She has a point."

She gazed at Marah's doubtful emerald eyes.

"We're Kula's friends. Friends do everything for each other," the lioness persisted. "So what if we involve the males, the king? It's not like anything bad will happen..."

Her friend sighed. "I'm not saying anything bad will happen." Marah corrected. "I'm just saying it's not best to involve them when it's not their problem." She glanced back to Nala's figure, that was decreasing with every step away she took. "But, you know, you're right. It's worth a shot."

"Perfect!" Tama locked Marah in a tight embrace, causing the lioness to gasp desperately for air. She then released her, averting her eyes to the shimmering stars of the night sky. "We'll go and get Chumvi tomorrow."

...

It was night.

Simba's pride lionesses had only just returned from their hunt, with Sarabi's mother as the lead huntress. Simba's mother stored the meat in the corner of the main den, before approaching her son who was a step away from entering his cousins/friends' den. Malka, Chumvi and Malek reposed inside the cavern, waiting for the pride to settle before they could greet their peaceful slumber.

Sarabi led her son out onto the peak of Pride Rock once the lionesses had laid down in the den, gesturing to the rolling clouds in the sky. Simba glanced up, his orange-shaded eyes brim with emotion. Sarabi knew Simba's mind weighed his father, Mufasa - hence the reason why she motioned towards the night sky. She wanted to have a conversation with her son with her mate in mind; it lingered a feeling that he was right with them.

"Simba," Sarabi called, gaining her son's attention. "You're managing the kingdom evenly. Your father believes so, too."

Simba smiled. "Thank-"

"But," she interjected. "You know, running the kingdom would be much easier if you had someone beside you."

The king knew exactly what his mother was getting at. However, when one wanted to avoid a conversation they fretted too much about, they'd put on an oblivious mode. And that was exactly what Simba planned to do with his mother.

"How do you mean?" he inquired.

Sarabi rose her brows. She knew her son too well, but she figured she'd play his game too. "Every king needs a queen, Simba," she elaborated, her eyes pierced into his.

"Mother," Simba started, frowning. "I know I need a queen...But none of the lionesses here please me." He turned away from her, staring onto the horizon.

The king's mother followed his movement, now moving to stand in front of him. "Simba...Do you think your father managed all the kingdom's problems alone?"

The flaxen lion shook his head, before lowering it.

"Not that I want you to follow his example, but why do you think Scar was so desperate for a queen?"

Simba remained silent.

"All kings need a queen. It makes the job much easier, and you'll have someone to support you." Sarabi explained. "You need a mate to rule the kingdom properly, so you're not overwhelmed with stress, but so that your problems are evenly divided. You and your queen must work together to establish your future generation, your kingdom and your pride."

"A friend once told me I should marry someone I love," Simba replied. It was Nala who'd told him that, along with Tama. "How can I live with myself if I'm stuck with someone I don't love for the rest of my life?"

"Simba..." Sarabi called again, her voice sharper this time. "You love all the lionesses in this pride enough to live with them. Love is something that can take years to perceive."

"But..."

"You cannot afford to wait that long - your pride is at war with Zira's, have you forgotten?" she asked. "Your pride always comes first. Though, I do agree. Love is always important. But when you find your mate, you will learn to love her."

Sarabi placed her paw on Simba's, allowing him to rest his chin on her shoulder. "There's this lioness in the pride...Asha - I'm sure you know her."

"Yes," Simba nodded. "Beautiful, strong and intelligent. Rafiki's also told me that she has great fertility."

Sarabi pulled out of their brief hug. "Exactly. She will be a great companion for you. And you will learn to love her over time. So what do you think?"

Her son frowned, fidgeting his paws slightly in an uncomfortable manner. "Asha's nice...But I don't know. I'll think about it," he said, sauntering away from the peak and towards the large piled rocks that formed a ramp down the koppie. "For now, I have war with Zira's pride covered." He descended down the rocks.

"Where are you going, Simba?" the rimmed-ear lioness questioned. She watched him from Pride Rock's peak.

"I'll be back!" Simba yelled from beneath. "I just need some time to think about everything."

...

As Simba dragged his paws towards the empty waterhole, he couldn't help but cloud his mind with distress. His pride had so many high expectations from him as the new king. It was natural, of course, but Simba found it unfair. He'd had to raise himself in a nearby jungle after being exiled by Scar's minions, without a father or a mother. He'd had to endure the guilt of his father's death with him throughout his growth. Now he'd returned with very little teachings of his father's reign, and was expected to rule as a great king.

It wasn't to say that Simba wouldn't try. He loved his kingdom dearly. However it was hard to manage alone. Suddenly, his mother's words had begun to sink into his mind. It'd be much easier with a mate...a companion. It'd relieve stress and anguish from the king's shoulders.

Perhaps marrying Asha wasn't so bad, after all. She was powerful, quick-witted and more skillful out of the lionesses of Pride Rock. She'd also provide good cubs and heirs to the throne. Not to mention, she was impeccably ravishing.

She'd really come in handy when at war with Zira's pride...

"Ouch!" Simba glanced down to find Nala had subsided on the ground. Shocked, Simba instantly bent down and aided Nala as she straightened onto her paws.

"Nala!" Simba gasped. "I'm sorry about that! Are you okay?"

Nala laughed. "Yes, I'm fine, Your Maj...Simba." she said. "And it was my fault - _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have been so off-guard."

The king observed as she leveled her coat with a fair amount of cleanliness. Her fur was matted with dust, and it was all because of him.

"Why are you here this late, anyway?"

Nala's eyes met his. "I could ask you the same thing," she giggled. "Well...I was worrying about Kula, and I needed some time to think about the situation. I want to help her, she's been really self-centered since that day."

"I remember," Simba recalled. "I hope she's okay. Her mother should know about that."

"Elena wanted to speak to Kula's mother about it, but Kula told her not to."

Simba noted that Nala's face portrayed thorough distress.

"And you," she said, pulling Simba back to reality. Changing the subject, she thought, was the best thing to do right now. "What are you doing out here, Simba?"

A gentle breeze, that lingered around them, caused Simba's crimson mane to flurry in the wind.

"I also needed some time to think," Simba replied. "My mother wants me to pick out a queen as soon as possible. I considered what you said, to follow my heart. But there's nobody in the pride that particularly catches my heart. My mother is telling me to marry Asha, a suitable lioness to marry, and I'm considering it...But it's a tough decision."

Nala's heart swelled.

"Asha is beautiful, skillful and intelligent. All of these traits will come in handy during the battle with Zira's pride...And a future heir," Simba mumbled. "But...I don't know. What do you think Nala?"

Nala's head shot up. She struggled to gather the right words, stirring some suspicion from Simba. "I...um...L-Like I said!" she stammered out. "Follow your heart! If you think she'll make a good queen, then...But then again, looks can be deceiving!"

Nala felt a tinge of anger at this so-called Asha referred to.

Simba eyed her worriedly. "Thanks for the advice, Nala," he said, half-turning to the direction of Pride Rock. "I'll sleep on it. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." It had killed her that they barely got to spend time with each other now that they were alone. He'd only just arrived, and now he was leaving...Maybe he found the situation too awkward to discuss with her, or he just needed some time alone.

Yawning, Nala spun around and headed home also.

...

A pale, grizzled cub crouched in the swaying turf, his body rigorous with streak adrenaline. The lizard had noticed him, but remained perfectly still. Mheetu refrained from ruffling in the grass too much, edging closer towards the reptile. He'd seen his sister, Nala, hunt on many occasions. He'd seen his father fight before. Now it was his turn to master those skills.

His ears perked at the sound of pawsteps, and he instantly moved, startling his prey. Nala approached her younger brother, glancing at him with a large beam.

"Mheetu, what are you doing?" the teal-eyed lioness laughed. She caught sight of the scampering lizard.

"I _was_ trying to hunt until you scared my prey off, Nala," Mheetu huffed. "I need to be able to concentrate if I'm going to fight alongside king Simba one day."

Nala's smile faltered. "Mheetu, what did I tell you about that?" she asked him with a frown. "You're too young to be thinking about fighting battles! You could get hurt!"

"Actually, Mheetu's doing a fine job." Tojo appeared out of nowhere and took a place beside his mate. He placed a paw atop of hers, noting her repugnance but remained silent. Instead, he smiled reassuringly at her. "It's good that he's eager to learn how to defend himself and others. I could teach you some skills if you want, Mheetu."

Mheetu glowed merrily, about to accept his offer until Nala jumped to her brother's defense. "No." she said firmly. "Mheetu's too young to learn how to fight - he'll only hurt himself." Nala began herding the young cub into the den, beside her sleeping parents. "It's time for you to sleep, Mheetu."

"Nala-!"

"Go inside," she commanded. She turned back to her mate. "Don't get his hopes up because my brother will not fight in any war."

"These skills are essential!" Tojo argued back. "The king needs all the defense he can get!"

"That's for Simba to decide, not you!" Nala scowled. She approached Tojo, lowering her voice. "All you ever think about is war, and the kingdom. Don't drag my family into your interests."

Tojo growled. "What's with you lately? You're more aloof than usual," he pointed out. "More ruder, too."

"How can I be affectionate to my mate, who doesn't even want cubs and concerns himself with the king's life?" his mate hissed, furrowing her eyebrows. "I never wanted to marry you, I only married you because it was a responsibility I owed to my family!"

She don't know what came over her, but in a matter of seconds, Nala hurtled to where her paws would take her. Nala was too afraid to face Tojo's reaction, he seemed just as agitated as she was during their argument. She found herself loping over the hills, back to where she'd bumped into Simba. Nala sprinted past the waterhole, surprisingly towards the direction of Pride Rock.

She eventually slowed down. "Tojo...He thinks that he can corrupt my family, my little brother?" she pondered to herself. "How dare he..."

"Nala?"

Nala's head spun around to the source of the seemingly familiar voice. In front of her, stood a tow-coloured male lion with vermilion mane. His amber eyes dug into Nala with concern.

"Simba.." Nala came closer to him, hot tears threatening to boil out of her eyes. Noticing her current state, the king came even closer to her and wrapped his paws around her. She sunk into his mate, her throat tightening with each exhale she took.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked. "I saw you running rather quickly and took another route so I was able to meet you."

"Oh, I don't want to bother you, Your Majesty," Nala sighed. "Just some family troubles."

Simba released her and sat on his haunches in front of her. "I'd be happy to listen, so tell me." he said. He curled his brow. "King's orders."

Nala wiped her tears dry with her paw, and simpered weakly at him. "Alright," she finally gave up. "So, me and Tojo are arguing and I kind of said I didn't like him, in a way. He looked hurt and angry, but all I did was run away. I know there'll be consequences for it, but I just can't stand this marriage anymore."

"I'm sure everything'll be fine." said the king with some assurance.

Nala shook her head. "I know it won't, you don't have to lie to me," she replied. She gazed up at the twinkling stars. "I think I'll sleep out tonight. I don't want to return to my den right now."

"Then I'll just have to stay out here with you," Simba smirked.

"Oh, no, you couldn't." Nala frowned. "Your pride is probably waiting for your back at Pride Rock. I don't want you to sleep out here in the cold because of me."

"It doesn't matter. I need time away from my pride, anyway."

They sauntered over towards a large rock. Nala reclined beside it, waiting for Simba to settle down too. But when he didn't, she wore a look of worry.

"I'll keep watch tonight," the king offered. "You sleep." Nala opened her mouth to decline, but Simba beat her to it. "I'm not tired anyway. I'll make sure you sleep safely."

Nala knew better to argue against the king. She shot him a loving smile, before shuffling closer towards the large boulder. As soon as her teal eyes shut, she could feel a smirk creeping on her face. She prayed Simba wasn't watching her - it'd be rather embarrassing. Nala was secretly pleased to have Simba care for her in a time of need. Even more to have him fawning over her. Call it being selfish, though Nala considered herself lucky.

...

The sun was solidly fixated in the bright dawned sky. Tama and Marah ventured to Pride Rock, with high spirits and hopeful hearts. They intended to perceive Chumvi in hopes of him being able to gladden their friend, Kula.

"How are you so sure this is going to work?" Marah asked, as they trekked closer towards the koppie. "Chumvi isn't really fond of Kula, you know..."

"It will work," Tama replied. "It has to."

They approached the outcraft in a matter of moments. Malka and Chumvi reposed on a small ledge. Malek was still in training with Tojo, Ni and some other lions that lived at Pride Rock. Tama and Marah headed towards the two resting males, who'd already completed their daily training and were free to do anything at their will.

Chumvi and Malka craned their heads at the sight of the two lionesses.

"Hi, Malka, Chumvi," Tama greeted kindly. "We need your help with something."

Malka bent down, closer to Tama. "What do you need?"

"It's Kula," Marah said, cutting straight to the point. She watched Chumvi closely. "Kula hasn't come into contact with us in days. We came to you because Nala believed that Chumvi and Kula could be able to relate."

Malka eyed her doubtfully, before exchanging a perplexed glance with the brown lion beside him. "Why Chumvi?"

"Because he was most eager to help Kula." Tama answered. "Nala's not here right now but, Chumvi, we need your help. Please?"

Chumvi roused onto his paws. "No." he instantly said, his tone sharp. "It's not my problem whether your friend is mad at us or not. Tell Nala that she should mind her own business.

"Chumvi..." Malka seethed in a warning tone. Chumvi merely stormed off.

Tama's eyes flared with anger. "Your friend is going to get it one day."

Malka laughed. "Don't mind him," he said. "I'd like to help, though."

Marah shrugged, sighing. "Malka's help is better than nothing. Let's go."

...

Nala blinked the rheum out of her eyes. She still felt quite drowsy, she'd slept quite late last night. Suddenly she'd remembered something. Nala was with Simba, he'd offered to keep watch for her overnight while she slept. Was it a dream, or was had she truly embarrassed herself in front of the king?

Frantically, the lioness jumped to her paws and scrambled over past the boulder. Simba was sprawled on the ground, his eyes locked on the Pridelandian sun. When he sensed the lioness's presence, he stood up and looked back at her with a smile.

"Someone's finally awake," he chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I'm so sorry, Simba. I was supposed to keep watch but I overslept and..."

"It's fine," he shrugged it off. "I wasn't tired, anyway. But I must be getting back to Pride Rock now."

Nala smiled. "Thank you so much for all that. And I'm sorry for being such a burden."

She watched as he rapidly sauntered away, before making her own way home for the second time. As she approached her den, she caught sight of her mother and Mheetu, who'd reposed in front of their den. Sarafina's ears flickered as she finally noticed her daughter's return. Her eyes blazed with fury, but she decided to save her heavy lecture for another time.

"You're home early," Sarafina muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'd fallen asleep somewhere." Nala replied, sitting in between her mother and Mheetu.

Mheetu frowned at his sister. "Mother, Nala didn't let Tojo train me how to hunt yesterday," he complained.

Sarafina sighed. Trouble had only begun to brew. The lioness warily turned to glance at her daughter. "And why is that, Nala?"

"I don't want Mheetu to grow up with such a violent nature at such a young age," Nala said. "He won't be able to control his anger afterwards."

"Mheetu, why don't you go and play.." Sarafina ushered her irked son elsewhere, before returning to sit beside her daughter. "This isn't just about Mheetu, is it? It's got something to do with Tojo."

Nala exhaled.

"You don't have to be so harsh with him, Nala. He's your mate!"

"Mother, I told you I didn't want to marry him in the first place," Nala argued. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, why?" Sara inquired, much doubtful of her daughter. "Did something happen?"

Nala shook her head, standing up. "No, don't worry about it."

"Nala..."

"I'm going hunting now."

Sarafina sighed as she watched her daughter leave. "What's to become of her life..?"


	5. Compassion

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! I updated sooner this time! The next chapter should be updated soon because I have many plans for it :D Thank you all for the reviews!

 **GuardianSaint:** Yes, you shall find out soon enough. Thanks for the review! :D

 **Wolfgirl619:** Haha, honestly me too. Everyone thinks I'm a good role model blah blah...But I believe I'm really not! Malka and Tama are also my OTP - how can anyone not ship that, argh it's impossible! Hahaha thank you for the review! :)

 **Money100:** Thank you. :D

 **CandyCane21:** So true! Everytime I'm writing, I'm like: "Damn, just kiss the girl!" Also, I agree with that! I really like to mix up the pairings, so I'll try to do that more in the future haha. Thank you so much for the review!

 **Lionessed:** Awh, thank you so much! And no problem! :)

...

 **How it ends**

Kula reclined in the den, her colourless brown paws straddled under her chin. Though she was unmotivated to do anything at all, she couldn't help but ponder about her friends. How she'd mistreated them all that previous night, how she'd blown them off several times...She regretted it. But Kula was too embarrassed of her mistake to turn back. She wondered what they were doing now. Were they fretting over her? Were they with the males? Were they hunting, continuing their lives without her?

Kula's ears automatically enlivened at the sound of pawsteps. Her lifeless orbs averted to the cave's entrance, finding no other than her father. Damu observed his daughter with a stern look. "Why are you being so distant?"

The chestnut-furred lioness remained silent. She had wished for no presence, especially his.

"Answer me, Kula!" Damu raged, his voice profoundly abundant with fury.

"I don't feel like seeing anybody right now, so why does that concern you?" Kula snapped, her temper as fiery as his. She curled back into her ball, praying that her father would resist the temptation to irk her even more. But she knew that was extremely unlikely.

"Kula," a much softer voice called. The voice belonged to no other than Aniya. The light-coloured lioness ambled into the den, dragging a much more gentle aroma with her. "Why _have_ you been so depressed? We're worried about you."

"She's a weakling, that's why," Damu replied. "It's straightforward." He motioned to his daughter's cowering state.

Aniya's purple peepers stabbed through Damu's flamed orbs. "You will _not_ talk about Kula like that again." she seethed. Her gaze softened at Kula. "Kula, your friends are waiting for you outside."

"Yes, I think you should speak to them too." Aniya glared at Damu's input. There no need for him to give orders in such a manner.

Kula stood up, a wry grin formed across the corner of her maw. "Hah," she laughed, sardonically. "I'm not your _pretty, obedient little princess._ " Damu eyed his daughter shockingly as she sauntered out of the cave den.

Outside stood Tama, Marah, Malka and Nala - who'd bumped into them on her hunt and decided to tag along to help. However, the four lions didn't approach Kula like they would do. This time, Kula had to go to them - it was her who was making the decision to see them after all. Kula's friends stood, anxiety, nervousness and woe written all over their faces. They wondered if Kula would do anything rash again this time, but Nala strongly believed in her cousin.

Kula approached them, her face as miserable as it could get. She narrowed her eyes at Nala, Tama and Marah, knowing full-well they had a major part to play on their arrival with Malka.

"Well..." Kula began, only stirring more suspense. "What?"

Tama and Marah eyed each other with concern, as if Kula had just insulted them. Though it was rather because of the impudence she'd learned to use.

"We're worried about you, Kula," Nala said, stepping forward. "We haven't seen you since that night, three days ago. You've been really self-centered lately and we couldn't pass up the chance to see you and help you."

Kula's heart aroused slightly. The lioness then frowned and turned her maw the other way.

"What have we done wrong?" Marah asked, her tone appointing slight frustration.

"Nothing," Kula murmured, before sauntering off again.

Nala motioned for them to remain, before tagging along after her cousin. The two lionesses stood away from the trio. Kula avoided her cousin's gaze, her throat tightening with each breath, every blink. Nala watched as her cousin struggled to collect her words. She knew the feeling...How much it hurt.

Without wasting a second, Nala embraced her cousin. Her paws tightly wrapped around Kula's body, suppressing her from any sort of retaliation. To her luck, Kula embraced her back. She allowed the tears to slide from her eyes.

"Nala...I'm so sorry..." she sobbed.

Nala stroked her head, closing her eyes. "Kula...talk to me. What's wrong?"

From afar, Tama, Marah and Malka watched the scene miserably. Marah had a strong to go after them and join their hug, but she figured they needed some time alone. Kula would be less motivated to say anything with a whole crowd. She knew Nala'd tell her later, anyway, if Kula didn't.

"Guys..." Malka and Marah glanced at Tama. "Have you ever been in such a situation?" Tama asked sadly.

"My father died," Marah instantly said. "So, no, I haven't. I'm the only family my mother has, she'd never do something like that to me."

Malka and Tama eyed each other with a look of desolation.

"I don't really know my father." Tama told them. "My mother doesn't talk about him a lot. I don't know where he is, or if he's even alive."

"I've been raised by both my parents," Malka put in. "Their relationship isn't exactly stable, and I'm always in the middle of it."

Marah sighed. "That's the worst thing."

Tama placed a paw on Malka's shoulder, frowning at him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Her words had triggered a grin from the male lion beside her. Frantically, Tama removed her paw off of the male's shoulder, blushing furiously. Marah, tenacious as she was, just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease and humiliate her friend. This was the best moment for it.

"Tama," she started. Tama glanced at her, her cheeks still heated. "You know...when you like a lion, you shouldn't make it so obvio-"

Before she could even conclude her sentence, Tama whammed the back of her paw into Marah's cheek, sending her roughly across the grass. She stood over her friend, with an arm outstretched and ready to strike her. "I should kill you for that!" Tama hissed, her cheeks still red.

"Go on, remove any competition for Malka," Marah taunted, enjoying this little moment of chaffing.

Marah and Malka laughed at Tama's ferocious humiliation.

"Tama likes me..." Malka stated with a smirk. "Is that so?"

"I-I..." Tama didn't know how to reply. She could easily tell him the truth, only to be rejected by one of the most higher ranked officials in the Pridelands, or she could lie and say she didn't. But then she'd miss any chance of being with him. However, she didn't need to reply, because it was blatantly obvious that Tama was crushing on Malka.

"I could show you the most gorgeous parts of the kingdom I've ever been to, if you'd like."

Tama could barely contain her elation.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ she'd _adore_ that Malka!" Marah grinned, a smirk forming on her muzzle. She turned to Tama. "We all know she can barely keep in her excitement..."

The headtufted lioness pinned Marah again, Marah laughing hysterically as she was playfully strangled by the blushing lioness. Although, something Malka said made Marah stare at him in bewilderment, and Tama have the opportunity to smirk this time.

"Of course, I could also ask Malek to take you out," Malka suggested thoughtfully. "It's obvious you like-"

"Shut _up!_ " Marah surged forward, knocking Malka on his back. She growled viciously at him, her cheeks reddening also. "I don't like him!" Inside, her heart raced.

Tama and Malka merely chortled.

Their fun time was soon over. Nala and Kula approached them, Nala bore a large beam, and Kula at unease. Malka jumped to his paws and joined the lionesses that were now facing their friend. Kula stared at the ground, shuffling her paws and practically too embarrassed to say anything. However, Nala's nudge of reassurance only egged her on. Kula owed her friends that much.

"You guys," Kula began. "I'm really sorry for my behaviour these past days...I was really upset about my father, and still am, but nevertheless how I acted towards you was unacceptable. I pushed away those who I loved the most and who were always willing to help me. For you, I'll try to remain strong." She turned to Tama. "I'm especially sorry for slashing at your cheek, Tama. Is it alright?"

She pawed the lioness's cheek worriedly. Tama shook her head with a smile, dismissing her worry slightly. "It's fine, don't worry about it." she smiled.

"We're just glad to have you back, and we hope you'll be okay from now on." Marah added.

"And you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything!" Nala shouted happily. "We're your friends, and we'll always be there for you."

Kula smiled tearfully at her friends. She glanced at Malka. "Malka? You're here?"

Malka scratched the back of his mane awkwardly. "Uh...yeah. Your friends needed some help," he said. He then smiled at Nala. "But it turns out they've got it covered."

"At least allow us to take you back to Pride Rock," Nala suggested. Malka nodded, willing accepting the lionesses' offer.

The five of them trekked to Pride Rock. Tama, Malka and Kula ambled in front, with Malka leading. Nala and Marah walked at their rear. After some moments, Marah eyed Nala suspiciously. Nala noted Marah's suspicion, and encouraged her to ask whatever it was that was bothering her friend. Marah was rather hesitant at first, for unknown reasons, but then she finally found the courage to inquire.

"Nala...How did you get Kula to talk?" Marah asked.

Nala laughed. She was so hesitant to ask such a harmless question. "I asked her to vent to me first of all, and she did. Then I managed to relate to her - me and mother aren't exactly on the best terms either."

"Clever, clever..." Marah praised.

They reached Pride Rock a few moments later, only to encounter Simba, Malek and Chumvi reposing on a ledge. Upon noticing the girls, Malka and Kula, Malek and Simba sped down instantly to go and greet them. Chumvi remained on the high ledge on his own, regarding the scene from above. He noticed Kula had returned with them, a small smile escape his muzzle.

"Kula, I'm glad to see you're okay." Simba smiled warmly, before beaming at Nala who watched the scene from behind. She smiled back at him.

Tama stepped in between them, a mischievous grin planted on her muzzle. "Well...What have we here..." Everyone glanced at whatever Tama was addressing. "Something's going on between you two, isn't it?"

Nala and Simba both glanced around frantically, hoping she wasn't referring to them.

"Don't look around, Nala, Simba." Tama nearly yelled. "We all know there's a dark secret within both of you." She whirled around to Malek and Marah. "You two, as well."

"You and Malka will be mates soon enough," Malek defended himself, grinning. Tama was two seconds away from smacking the life out of him, but she was currently attempting to conceal her strong blush.

Everyone laughed.

Kula noticed Chumvi alone on the ledge. She slithered past the large group of lions to go and tend to him. She writhed up the ledge and took a place next to him, smiling. Chumvi averted his gaze elsewhere as he spoke to her.

"Is there a reason why you're sat incredibly close to me on my ledge?" he asked her.

Kula smiled. "I came to apologise to you." she said. "I acted inappropriately and I came here to ask if we could get over that."

Chumvi sighed. "Alright...I guess I'm also sorry for being such a jerk, and how I didn't come to help you and all..."

"Maybe we can be friends?"

"It's a start."

The lions all noticed them, but remained silent. There was a passing of smirks on each of their maws.

"Malka," Tama called. "Can we go and visit my mother? You offered last time but we didn't quite get to." She gestured to Malek, who was glaring at her from beside Marah.

Before long, Tama and Malka were heading up the caves, with Kula and Chumvi tagging along behind them. Malek and Marah had decided to split off from the group too, as Marah had offered to help Malek with his duties he entitled to the kingdom, leaving Simba and Nala alone.

They both still found it quite uncomfortable to be around each other since that other night. Nala was still humiliated at how she'd acted so stupid in front of the king, falling asleep while he kept watch of her. She didn't even make any time for him to sleep! What kind of friend was that? What if she'd snored..?

Now that she thought about it into more depth, Nala found it the most embarrassing thing she'd done in her entire life. She wasn't willing to think back to the moment, but her mind loved to torture her.

Simba, also felt quite awkward around the lioness's presence for a reason he didn't know. Though he was always first to start a conversation: "So...Should we go to the waterhole, or something?"

"Sure, why not?" Nala shrugged.

About halfway through their journey to the watering hole, an azure hornbill swooped in. He landed on the tip of Simba's nose, his eyebrows furrowed. He appeared rather stressed. It startled Nala slightly. She'd never seen a bird be so confident with a lion before.

" _King_ Simba," the hornbill spat, as if the name had left a foul taste in his beak. "You have not yet completed all of your duties!"

Simba laughed. "Of course I have, Zazu," he said. "I've tended to all the herds, as well. You can tell my mother that." He continued to walk away with Nala.

Zazu flew in front of him, blocking his path. "Now wait a minute, fuzzy! I know you've been avoiding me for days, you have," he lectured, perching on the king's shoulder.

"Zazu, I'm done with my duties," Simba stated. "You're relieved for today."

"Hm, I suppose I do deserve the break," Zazu grumbled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He flapped his wings, soaring back in the direction he came from.

Nala watched in amazement. "Who's he, and how did he get so close to you?"

Simba glanced at her. "That's Zazu. He was my father's majordomo, but now he's mine." he explained. "As you can see, he's very dedicated to his job - probably why he's so grumpy."

A few moments passed before Nala dared to break the silence. They'd reached the watering hole by now.

"Simba," Nala called, earning his full attention. "Have you considered marrying Asha? You said you'd sleep on it, right?"

"Yes. I'm going to marry Asha." Simba said, rather hesitantly. Nala's heart sank. Simba noted her discontent. "It's only for the kingdom."

Nala appeared visibly hurt. Her throat was as tight as it ever had been, but she tried to keep together in front of the king. She didn't want him to suspect anything, nor did she want to embarrass herself again in front of the king. He'd done her favours as it was. The least she could do was be happy for him.

"Are you okay, Nala?" His voice brought her back into reality. The question annoyed her. She didn't know what to answer.

"Yes," Nala fibbed. She really wasn't. Nala was heartbroken, and torn. She didn't know what she'd do. She'd be stuck with Tojo forever.

Suddenly, she pushed her head against his, finding her way into his long, crimson mane. Surprisingly, he nuzzled back. This was probably the only time she'd get to be this affectionate to him. Her teal eyes pleadingly gazed into his.

...

Meanwhile, Tama, Malka, Kula and Chumvi entered the nursery dens. The lions sauntered in quietly, to find that Tama's mother was tending three heavily pregnant lionesses. Tama approached her mother and nuzzled her tenderly, only to have the same amount of delicacy in exchange.

"Hello, everyone," Elena greeted, her voice a whisper.

"Hi," Malka and Chumvi greeted in unison.

Kula gazed at two of the three lionesses, who were flumped on a petit promontory and slumbered peacefully. She then turned to Tama's mother. "Are these cubs Simba's?" she asked, her voice as quiet as Elena's.

The heavily pregnant lioness behind Elena glimpsed at Kula. "No, my cubs aren't Simba's," Shamim laughed.

"Shamim's expecting a litter of two or three healthy cubs," Elena announced. "The other two, Hissa and Nafia, are sisters. They will have Scar's cubs, a litter of two, three, or even four. Though four isn't likely."

Tama stepped forward and smiled warmly at Shamim. "What do you plan to name your cubs?"

Shamim returned the smile. "I'm not entirely sure yet," she said. "I'll have to wait to make the decision."

Kula seemed to be the only one that noticed Shamim shoot a loving smile at Chumvi. Her heart pounded with jealousy, but she remained silent. She figured it was best not to say anything...not yet, at least.

A rather gaunt lioness suddenly entered the den, a scruffy cub trying to keep up at her heels. She didn't even look at anyone, she simply went to the corner on her own and sat there. The cub sat beside her.

"Who is that?" Tama whispered.

Malka eyed the lioness. "Her name is Hasara," he whispered. "She's Zira's half-sister."

"Then why is she here?" Kula inquired.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "She had nothing to do with Scar's reign. But her sister decided to follow Scar. Since Hasara had nothing to do with it, when Zira was exiled, Hasara was permitted to stay. Zira left her son, Nuka, here with her. She's been left to raise him here."

The haggard, grey lioness dragged her soulless brown eyes over the emaciated scruffy cub. Nuka was bordering the age of adolescence, his black, shabby mane was beginning to grow more each and every day.

Hasara crinkled her snout at the irking cub as he arced his claws in attempt to hunt her tail. "Stop it, Nuka," she demanded.

The cub continued to grab for her tail.

The lioness bore her fangs, unsheathing her claws and stood up so that she was towering over him. "Don't make me strike you."

Nuka cowered in his own shadow.

Before long, Chumvi approached the lioness and cub, growling maliciously at Hasara. Hasara furrowed her eyebrows at Chumvi angrily.

"Leave Nuka alone." Chumvi commanded, stepping in between Hasara and the cub.

Hasara's face contorted into a look of hate. "You have no say over what I do! He isn't _your_ cub!"

"He's not yours either," Chumvi argued. "If you so long as touch one hair on this cub, you'll regret choosing to stay here. I'll make you eat your own words."

Knowing full-well she couldn't argue against one of Simba's combats, Hasara retreated. She stormed out of the den, with Nuka chasing after her. The cub stopped at the cave's entrance, glancing innocently at Chumvi, before darting out again. Chumvi returned to Kula's side, with everyone else staring at him.

Malka's eyes tore into Chumvi's. "Dude, you know Hasara won't let you slip that easily." he warned.

"She can't do anything." Chumvi muttered quietly.

"I think Chumvi did the right thing," Kula interjected. "Nuka was going to be hurt. It takes real courage to stand up to the one who was going to hurt him."

The brown lion stared at Kula for a moment, before sighing. He stopped in front of the cave's entrance. "I'm going to do some duties," he announced, over his shoulder. He then left.

Kula watched him go sadly, feeling a strong will to go after him. Malka came closer to her, motioning for her to go after him. Glad someone was on her side, Kula nodded gleefully before sprinting out of the den after Chumvi. Tama noticed Shamim's unhappy frown, but ignored it.

"Have you seen Damu?" Tama asked Elena. Elena shook her head, placing some of her materials beside Shamim.

"I have, but he's been quite distant," Tama's mother elaborated. "Maybe he's been worried about Kula."

Tama threw her head back in laughter. "Impossible!" she shrieked. "Well, goodbye, Mother. I'll see you at home."

As they exited the den, Malka caught Tama's attention. "Would you like to see my favourite parts of the Pridelands?" he offered kindly.

Tama nodded, accepting his offer. They both sauntered off to wherever Malka would lead them.

...

Finally, Marah and Malek had delivered the last herb to Rafiki. Panting slightly due to the heaviness of the materials, Marah took a seat beside Malek. Rafiki, the pride's shaman, stood on the branch of the baobab tree and watched them complain about how tiring this job was. He climbed down and smirked at them.

"You two would make a great pair," he said, "I'm wondering why you haven't considered it."

Marah and Malek's faces flushed a vivid vermilion colour. They both avoided each other's gaze. Rafiki chuckled his strange laugh, before waving goodbye and writhing up his baobab tree again. A strong breeze was beginning to pick up.

"You know," Marah was the first to break the silence. "He's right."

Malek's eyes widened like never before once Marah shoved her head under his chin. They nuzzled tenderly.

"I really love you, so why not?"

Malek smiled. "I love you too."

This was only the start of their blossoming relationship.

...

Kula caught Chumvi resting underneath some scattered acacia trees. She approached his cautiously, not wanting him to snap at her again for randomly sitting beside him. Kula wore a devious smirk, and it only glowed when Chumvi noticed she was there. The brown lion was startled.

"I thought you had some duties to tend to," she laughed.

Chumvi huffed. "Well," he replied. "I just wanted to get away from the ambient there. I don't do cubs."

"You didn't say that when you helped Nuka." Kula pointed out. "You know, you were brave for standing up to Hasara like that. She doesn't seem like a kind lioness. Even I know that and I've never met her before."

Chumvi rolled his eyes. "It was nothing," he said. "Hasara always mistreats Nuka, but just because he's Zira's son, I'm not going to let her bully him to his death. She only bullies him because she has no power over anyone else here."

"How do you mean?" Kula titled her head.

"Simba only allowed Hasara to stay because she wasn't found guilty of the whole Shadowlands' reign, king Mufasa's death and Simba's exile," Chumvi explained. "Zira was exiled for following Scar, along with a few other lionesses. Hasara decided to stay, so Zira put Nuka's care into her paws. Hasara isn't too fond of Simba, though."

Kula nodded. "Now, I understand..." the lioness mumbled. "I can't help but feel bad for Nuka."

Chumvi didn't say anything. He only sighed.

"In a way, it reminds me of myself," he continued. "My mother hated me when I was younger. She mistreated me and my sister. My older sister later died from depression, and by then, my mother had killed my father during a heated argument."

Kula gasped, placing a paw on Chumvi's. "I'm so sorry to hear that...What was your sister's name?"

"Kitambi," Chumvi muttered. "It means proud. It's strange really, because my mother wasn't proud of either of us."

"Wait..." Kula said, gathering her thoughts. It took her a few seconds to process everything. "Is that why Nala thought we'd be able to relate? Because of your history?"

"Probably," the lion said meaningfully. "But I wonder how she knew...Unless I made it obvious."

Kula laughed. "Nala has an eagle's eye on everything." Out of the blue, Kula nuzzled Chumvi. "I'm glad we can relate in someway."

Chumvi was surprised, but he allowed her to nuzzle him. It felt rather nice, to have someone care about him like she did.


	6. New Beginnings

**A/N:** Ahh, I'm terribly sorry for the late update! I've been busy, with heaps of schoolwork to do. For now, I think, this story will be on a semi-hiatus. Don't expect rapid updates so often, but if I'm lucky that might be possible. I will continue to update this story and Fray of Love, but at a slower pace. I wish I had more time but...exams! D:

Reviews:

 **GuardianSaint:** It sure is. :D

 **Lionessed:** Yep! Pretty much. And I know right, Chumvi and Kula should really just get together! ;-; But I guess they're both too afraid to admit their feelings, and Kula is a little more sensitive than from the beginning of this story. There'll be more Kula/Chumvi in this chapter too, try to keep your tail on in this chapter XD Thank you for the review!

 **Wolfgirl619:** Hahah, same! I really ship all of these ships ;-; And I'm glad! I always imagined Chumvi and Kula having a rocky relationship, if they had one at all...I feel sorry for Nuka but he's funny at the same time XD And yes! Chumvi's mother is cold-blooded, and Chumvi's father was too kind for his own good in that situation :( And yeah, poor Kitambi...

 **Money100:** Yep! Thanks for the review!

 **MrSimba:** That's okay, fanfiction does it to me too. Thank you for reviewing!

30 reviews...thank you all so much :D

 **How it ends**

Utter disappointment.

The current sensation that was currently marked all over Nala's face. As she trudged home, she didn't know what else to feel besides that. Night loomed over her as she sauntered, raising her hopes that she wouldn't have to deal with anymore troubles for the rest of that day. However, she knew that her mother, Sarafina, stored a whole mass of rebukes, and was simply ready to lash out at her.

But Nala didn't care, she didn't want to deal with all that. Sarafina could be roaring at her, but her irking lectures would be muted in Nala's mind - too much weighed the lioness's thoughts to even be conscious of anything else that happened around her.

Nala's teal eyes detected her home den. She'd barely noticed but she'd apparently ambled past her mother, who observed her daughter's every move. The mother whirled around, her brow curling as a sign of perplexity.

"Nala, is something wrong?" she asked, her tone lace with concern.

Nala dismissed her mother with a wave of a paw. "It's nothing, don't worry," she quickly said. But her frantic moves didn't dismiss the older lioness's worry. "Have you seen Tojo?"

Sarafina looked around. "I think he's still up on the hill," she replied. She scowled at her daughter momentarily. "He was waiting for you to return, but you didn't. Where were you all night?"

"I'll tell you later," Nala answered, her tone dismissive. She bolted out of the den, desperate to find her mate. The previous night of their argument haunted Nala every few minutes, plaguing her with the thought of how horrible and unfair she'd been. Tojo was only willing to complete a favour for her brother, and while she still didn't agree with it, perhaps there could've been a better way to go about it.

As she rapidly ran over towards where Tojo might've been, Nala planned her apology in her head. However, she still remained strong on the fact that Mheetu, who barely bordered the early adolescence stage, shouldn't be taught violence just yet. Tojo would be feeble on the fact that he'd angered Nala so much - he was quite sensitive after all.

But something ceased Nala's every move. She froze instantly. Tojo was sat on the edge of hills, murmuring to himse...birds? After all this time, he was still attached to those azure, pesky birds that always interrupted her alone time with Tojo. Somehow it reminded her of Simba and Zazu, and that thought eased Nala's opinions on Tojo's bluebird friends...

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," Tojo vented to the birds. "I'm trying to be the best mate I can be. She truly hates me."

Every muscle in Nala's body flexed. Her aim right was now was to creep over towards him.

"I was trying to do Mheetu a favour, to get on her side. Nala loves Mheetu very much so I thought I could show her that I'd..."

Crack. Clumsy as she was, Nala had unintentionally tred on a twig, snapping it in half and gaining Tojo's full attention. Tojo spun around, his vivid blue eyes widening at the sight of his mate. Nala appeared even more terrified than he was. Neither of them made any sort of movement for some time, both swallowed in pure silence. The only sort of contact that played out was eye contact, before Tojo quickly turned around again.

Nala eyed him with concern, before coming closer to him and sitting beside him. She gazed at him intently. He looked away. It barely took her a second to realise that Tojo's birds had flown away from her presence.

"Tojo..." Nala started, her voice shaking. She placed a paw on his shoulder - at least he didn't reject that. "I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you. This, us, has just been really hard for me lately."

Tojo glanced at her. "It hasn't been any easier for me," he said. "We should try to make it work."

"Honestly, I never really wanted to be arranged to a lion I never loved," Nala explained. "I've always dreamed of finding someone I really love and can spend time with. Me and you...we're completely different, and you barely have any time to spare. It's actually frustrating sometimes."

"I understand..." the lion replied, raising Nala's hopes slightly. "But we can learn to love each other. I already love you. We should stay together in respect of our parents."

The teal-eyed lioness frowned. "Tojo, I thought you'd understand that we don't work well together as mates," she said, her voice strangled with disappointment. "I thought we'd do something about it. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Tojo frowned back at her. "I'm sorry, but I strongly believe that we will work together one day." he said, turning to her. "I just know that the Great Kings of the Past-"

"You never get it, do you?" Nala shouted, much more audible than she'd wanted to be. She was far too irked to continue this conversation any longer. Turning away, Nala trekked back to her den in utter frustration.

...

Nala's parents reposed in the den. Mheetu was cradled in Sarafina's arms - surprisingly he was still able to slip into them. Sarafina was beside Ni, watching the stars from beneath the cave's entrance and waiting for the younger lions' arrival in order to have a more decent slumber. They believed Tojo and Nala were capable of caring for themselves, but Sarafina knew how tenacious her daughter was and that she couldn't be trusted so much yet.

Sarafina's ears flickered as she noted her daughter's arrival. "Did you find Tojo?" she asked.

Nala flumped in front of her parents. "He was talking to his birds again," she pouted. "I talked to him about...the whole mates thing. I told him it was best if we weren't mates anymore."

Sarafina reeled back in shock, before an expression of sheer vexation came across her maw. "Nala! You didn't really say that!"

"Of course I did," Nala said, glaring at her mother. "I don't like Tojo in that way."

She noticed that her mother had shot her father, Ni, the look. The older male lion immediately stepped into the conversation after seeing his mate's face.

"Nala," Ni addressed, placing his paw on hers. "In life, we don't always get what we want. And we have to deal with it. Whether you like it or not, you're married to Tojo and he will very well be the lion who'll stand beside you your entire life."

Nala smirked. "No, Mheetu will stand beside me my entire life." She roughly rubbed her paw over the grizzled cub's head, messing the little about of fur he had, much to his dismay.

"Be serious for once in your life, Nala!" Sarafina scowled. "You're a married lioness! You must learn that we don't always get what we want."

"But Dad got to work for king Simba, and he worked for king Mufasa," Mheetu interjected, pointing out what they'd all forgotten. "Wasn't that something he wanted? He got to do that. He says it's an honour and if so, I want to do that too."

"Yeah," Nala agreed. "And he got to marry the lioness he wanted."

Ni and Sarafina exchanged loving glances.

"Actually, your mother and I were betrothed. We learned to love each other over time, and look how well that turned out." Ni replied gladly, before he and Sarafina nuzzled affectionately.

Nala and Mheetu looked as if they were going to hurl.

"Dad, can you tell us a story of you when you were younger?" Mheetu pleaded, rather excitedly. Though Sarafina was having none of it.

"No, Mheetu. It's time to sleep," she quickly said, before scooping him up by the scruff of his neck and carrying him over to the other corner of the den to begin their peaceful slumber.

Ni and Nala chuckled at the sight of Mheetu being herded into the farther end of the den, before Ni jumped to his paws.

"Maybe we should go outside," he suggested. His two-year-old daughter followed his lead out of the den, and beneath the stars that had sheeted out across the plains. The moon illuminated the lands, making it almost as beautiful as it was during the day.

"Dad, me and Tojo will never work," Nala groaned. "No matter how long we _learn to love each other_ it just won't happen... I will never fall in love with a bird-loving cub that spends all his freetime at Pride Rock."

Ni sighed. "Give it time. You've survived this long, I'm sure it won't last much longer." He pulled Nala in and kissed her forehead gently. A few moments afterwards, he changed the subject. "King Simba has picked a queen."

Nala bit back a growl, her heart throbbing even more.

"Her name is Asha, I've met her. She's one of the most toughest and loyal lionesses a lion could ever have," he said, unbeknownst to Nala's rising jealousy. "I think he made a great choice, but I hope he remembers that that isn't all to a lioness and running a kingdom."

Nala smiled at her father weakly. "Dad, I think we should get some rest now."

Ni laughed lightly, and they both entered the den for the night.

...

At Pride Rock, the king and his shaman were having a very similar conversation. Rafiki, a mandrill/baboon hybrid who served as Simba's shaman, was seated beside the king on the peak of Pride Rock. They'd just made their prayers and wishes to Mufasa and the other Great Kings of the Past, like they did every night. This prayer, however, was special. The following day, the Pridelands would be introduced to their new queen, who was supposed to serve them well, as well as a more serious king who was dedicated to his duties.

"Simba," Rafiki cooed, placing a hand on Simba's shoulder. "You've made a fine choice for a queen. A skilled hunter, intelligent and strong, very goodly fertile and will make a great mother to the next heirs of the Pridelands."

Simba felt slightly uncomfortable as Rafiki mentioned the next heirs. And unfortunately to him, very little slipped from Rafiki's knowledge. The mandrill leaned in closer to the king, studying his expression thoroughly.

"However," the shaman continued, rubbing the tuft of mane on his chin, "there is something wrong here. You are not putting your heart into this, Simba. Asha hasn't conquered your heart."

Simba was momentarily surprised, but he couldn't let down his guard. "Of course she has," he gulped. "She's skillfull...Intelligent and beautiful. Why wouldn't I want her as a queen..."

Rafiki noted the lack of enthusiasm in Simba's voice.

The king noticed, and finally let down his guard. "Okay, there's another lioness on my mind." he confessed. "Something just feels wrong about me marrying Asha."

"I see," said Rafiki. "May I ask if this lioness is that Nala? She's seen with you very often..."

Simba shrugged. "I don't know how I feel about Nala." he replied. "I like her, but she's already wed with Tojo. My mother says that I love all the lionesses in this pride, so it shouldn't really be a huge problem. But it is. If there was any other lioness I loved in the pride, then I would be choosing them instead."

"Yes, and even if you are the king, you cannot use your power to get to her." Rafiki added. "It isn't wise to disappoint Asha in such a way, and reject her as queen now...But just remember, Simba, that your heart will always lead you to the right path. Perhaps your heart can familiarise itself with other lionesses."

He motioned to Asha, who emerged from the den and was currently sauntering over to them. Simba's shaman figured it would be best to leave them be, bidding his king goodbye and journeyed home to his baobab tree.

Asha instantly trotted towards the king, shoving her head under his chin with a purr and nuzzled him affectionately. Like a mate would. Simba felt even more uncomfortable than he did talking to Rafiki, but he wouldn't disturb Asha with his distress. Instead, he returned the favour and nuzzled her back.

"I'm excited for tomorrow," Asha said, her voice as soft as it always had been. "I'm really honoured that you've chosen me as your queen, Simba. Thank you. I won't let our kingdom down."

Simba beamed lovingly at her. He felt a strong urge to ask her if there was someone else she'd loved before he stole her as his queen, but then decided against it. There was no need to spill the possibility of doubts weighing the lioness's mind, and either way, the decision was final.

Asha pulled out, appearing a little concerned. "Nala," she whispered, the name pulling strings on the king's heart. "I've seen her. Is she close to you?"

Amber eyes gazed into emerald green. "We're friends," Simba replied. Several doubts currently weighed his mind, his face proved so.

The light-brown lioness opposite him caught sight of the king's momentary anxiousness. "You seem stressed," Asha pointed out. "Is something wrong? Are you sure she's not more than that?"

Her frown didn't seem threatening, nor aggressive. Rather concerned. Asha was caring, especially about her mate-to-be. If there was something bothering her king, she'd do everything in her power to eliminate this worry.

Simba shook his head. "There's nothing between me and Nala," he said. It killed him to do it, but somehow he found the courage to lick Asha. "You are my new queen."

Asha simpered. She licked him back.

...

Nala's ears perked to the sound of several heavy steps. She roused from beside Tojo, the rays from the sun blinding her momentarily. It was quite early in the morning, the sun had barely risen. Yet Nala could see the many herds that migrated to the same kopje she came to know as Pride Rock - Simba's home. She remembered the same thing had occurred the first time she went with Tama, Kula and Marah to Pride Rock. It was the first time she'd seen Simba, and she cherished that moment dearly. Her teal eyes scanned the land. There were only herds.

"The king is getting married today," Tojo announced from behind her. It turned out he'd woken up too.

It only triggered a frown from his mate. Nala observed as the herds went. The first time she saw this sort of migration to Pride Rock, she was curious and somewhat elevated. But now she was only despondent and miffed.

"We could attend the ceremony, if you'd like," the blue-eyed lion offered. Nala glanced at him, briefly lost on what to decide.

She so badly wanted to reject the offer and stay home. She didn't want to see the lion she loved be wed with someone other than her, though it was quite selfish. But at the same time, the king was her friend. He'd done her many favours; the least she could do was attend what was meant to be one of the most important days of his life. It showed that Nala supported him.

Nala sighed. "Okay, we'll go." She suddenly felt something tugging at her legs. Nala gaped down to find Mheetu had wrapped his paw around her forelegs with a pleading face.

"Can I go too, Nala? Please, Nala, please!" His begging was beginning to irk her.

"Okay, Mheetu," Nala huffed, glancing over to her sleeping parents. "You can come with me and Tojo to attend...the king's wedding..." Dejection was hindered within her last sentence.

It took a several moments, but they finally reached Pride Rock. Tojo carried Mheetu on his back, who was merry and so very animated to see the king again. Mheetu was so amazed by the number of herds that attended this large ceremony, the bright zebra stripes made his eyes hurt - there were so many. _Too_ many.

On the promontory was Simba and Asha. The light-brown lioness was gorgeously decorated with healthy, beautiful flowers banded around her neck. Her emerald eyes shone with delight, as she glimpsed down to what would be her new kingdom. Simba had the same flowers banded around his mane. It showed the Pridelanders that they were one. Rafiki stood in front of them, making several gestures to the kingdom and occasionally glancing up to the heavens for a sign of Mufasa's presence.

At Simba and Asha's rear were Malka, Chumvi, Malek, Damu and Ni, as well as some of the other pride lionesses. The azure hornbill that Nala had seen before, Zazu, was soaring above them all with white doves.

It was a huge celebration, Nala wasn't even sure if she could take it all.

"Who's that pretty lioness beside the king?" Mheetu asked innocently, simply intrigued.

"That," Tojo began, "is the king's new queen, Asha." He didn't notice that Nala had shot him a dirty look.

"One day, I'm going to be standing in Dad's place," Mheetu told Nala. "I'm going to be standing behind the king in one of his most proudest days."

"Haha, that's if the king ever re-marries." Out of the blue, Tama, Kula, Marah and Elena appeared behind them. Tama pawed Mheetu's head, scratching it playfully.

The new rulers gained their attention. Asha and Simba roared at the same time. Their roar established their new role as the king and queen of the Pridelands; Asha as queen and Simba now officially and formally the king. Their roars were followed by Malka, Chumvi, Malek, Damu and Ni's, and then the wild cheering of the entire kingdom. At Simba and Asha's nuzzle, Nala felt a tinge of jealousy.

She mentally scolded herself. Why was she being so negative? This was an important day for the king, and as the king's friend, she should've been supporting him! She had a mate, she should stay and celebrate Simba's wedding...

"I'm leaving."

So much for that.

Barging her way through the crowds, Nala headed home. She knew that Mheetu would be well taken care of by Tojo and her friends, and she couldn't stand the pain any longer. She needed to get as far away from the place as possible.

From above, Simba watched Nala leave. A look of dejection was suddenly planted on his maw. He had no time to react to it, however, because Rafiki had approached the pair. The shaman split a large gourd from his tree in half, before dabbing its juice on the new couples' foreheads. Simba and Asha, were to conceive the next generation of the Pridelands.

...

Nearly two months had sprung by. Nala hadn't bothered to visit Pride Rock or Simba for some time now. Why would she, anyway? Word had gotten around that Simba was far too busy with Asha and managing the kingdom. She didn't want to be a nuisance to him. And she was somehow mad at him for marrying someone else. It wasn't the king's fault, she knew that. But Nala couldn't help the feeling. Nothing was a joke anymore, the reign had officially begun and Simba would need to concentrate. Especially since war with Zira's pride was creeping closer each day.

Marah and Kula had decided to accompany Elena on her trip to Pride Rock that morning. As they entered the cave, they noticed that Chumvi and Malka were seated at one end, reposing. Hissa and Nafia were at the other end, and Shamim was at the far corner. Her body was facing the other way, but she managed to crane her head to the lionesses when they entered.

"Ah, Shamim, you've returned," Elena acknowledged gleefully, approaching the lioness.

Kula and Marah shared confused glances. "Returned?" they both repeated, in unison.

"Around a month ago, Shamim left Pride Rock to give birth," Elena explained.

"I've returned with two healthy cubs," Shamim announced with a smile.

Elena, Marah and Kula leaned down to glimpse at the new cubs. Twins. One male and a female, both born in the same litter. The male was dark than his mother and sister, with a shade of brown that contrasted well to his striking green eyes. The female appeared to look more like her mother, Shamim. Her pelt a light colour, her eyes a gorgeous, electric blue and a small headtuft was beginning to grow on her head.

However, both cubs looked an awful lot like...

"Chumvi..?" Kula gasped, unknowingly loud.

"What?" Chumvi grumbled from beside Malka.

Shamim laughed. "They do look an awful lot like their father," she said.

Her indication of Chumvi of her cubs' father stirred an evitably pained look from Kula. Chumvi and Malka stood up and came over, joining the scene. Nobody could miss Chumvi glaring daggers at Shamim, who innocently stared up at him, apart from Kula - who still eyed the cubs in pure astonishment.

Shamim frowned. "They would find out at some point, Chumvi."

"A-Are you two a pair?" Kula stammered out, turning to Chumvi an answer.

"No," Chumvi replied, almost immediately.

The new mother narrowed her eyes, tightening her grasp on the newborn cubs. "These cubs are yours whether you like it or not."

Kula swallowed, detecting her incoming tears. Her throat tightened with every exhale she took. "I-I need to go and find my father," she said, "The reason I came here in the first place, haha!" Her forced laugh stirred looks of awe from everyone in the den. She smiled weakly, before quickly trotting out of the den.

Marah glanced at Chumvi and Shamim with very widened eyes, before tagging along after her friend.

Malka facepawed himself. "I...should find Simba."

It wasn't only him that left the den, but Elena, Hissa and Nafia - the both heavily pregnant sisters - figured the couple needed a moment to themselves. Once out of earshot, Chumvi whirled around to glance at Shamim, who was currently licking one of the cubs' heads.

"Why did you have to say that, and in front of everyone?" he snapped.

"Because it's the truth," Shamim said, rather joyfully. "Everyone should know that these are our cubs."

"Shamim, I know what this is about."

"My cubs can't know their own father, who is living in the same pride as them?" Shamim seemed rather offended.

"No, it's not that! Our relationship ended long ago, we never planned to have these cubs!"

Shamim tilted her head. "So is that it? You don't care about them?"

"Of course I do," said Chumvi, his tone lowering a little. He sighed. "I'm sensing you have a problem with Kula."

"She seemed pretty jealous to me. Is she your new mate?"

"Far from that. But you're jealous of how friendly she is to me, and that's why you want everyone to know-"

"You mated with me," Shamim growled, stating the obvious. "Why shouldn't they know?"

"Because me and you, we're not together anymore!"

"You should at least introduce these cubs as your own and act like a good father, instead of running from your past life all the time. You did this to me. I'm stuck with permanent reminders of our relationship-"

The male brown infant in Shamim's paws suddenly mewed, gaining full attention from his parents. Shamim glanced down at her son, before looking up and beaming lovingly at Chumvi. "He likes you," she told him.

Chumvi stared at his son in confusion, his nose crinkling slightly. Hesitantly, he leaned down to get a closer look of his son. The cub merely placed a paw on Chumvi's nose, innocently gazing up at his father. Snatching the male cub from his mother's warm grasp, Chumvi took his son into his own paws.

"See, you're already falling in love with your cubs," Shamim remarked. She stroked her daughter's head with her tongue. "Why can't we be a family..."

Chumvi, said nothing more, nothing less.


	7. Admission

**A/N:** Managed to update a little quicker this time! I'm still writing Fray of Love, but I think it might be on a slight hiatus because I've lost motivation for that story for now (yes I'm a pain). ;-; How it ends is actually beginning to play out now - the serious events will probably take forth from this chapter, onward. And I'm glad because I like more drama! :D

Reviews:

 **Wolfgirl619:** Well-said! You summarised this chapter really well. :) Oh, and don't worry! I really love long reviews, they help me a lot and overall they are just really considerate. Thank you so much!

 **CandyCane21:** Yep, I almost feel sorry for Chumvi XD Just when you thought his family history drama was enough... Kula is definitely suffering a lot in this story - I feel so bad for her! Haha, the election news is everywhere! Especially here, everywhere you walk, you see the news about the USA's election. xD

 **Money100:** Thanks!

 **MrSimba:** Yep, the cousins are both suffering terribly right now. Things might even get worse still, but happiness will always follow. :) And ahh, I can't promise too much happiness here! But there will be much more happiness in this chapter than the last. :D *hands you a tissue*

 **GuardianSaint:** As am I... o-o

 **Lionessed:** Yeah, things aren't too good right now. :( I've been considering that, Tojo and Asha! But I can't promise or reveal too much! :X As for Chumvi and Shamim, I honestly don't see them as a couple either. Though you may not believe it, Shamim is a really sweet lioness in general. Thank you for your reviews and your suggestion! And for Sarafina and Ni, I will try to include them because I also believe they're truly a cute couple! :D

...

 **How it ends**

Simba reposed with Asha some distance away from Pride Rock. Spending time with his new queen and getting to know her was almost essential in his case. Mates had to know each other like the back of their paws. Asha reclined on another small rock beside her king, her chin placed on her folded forepaws. Her eyes shone gleefully. The couple currently discussed matters that concerned their pride and the kingdom. Changes were to take place.

"The dry season is approaching, which means the zebra and wildebeest are moving further away as we speak," the queen told her mate. "Our hunting parties will need to relocate a little closer to the watering hole and further into the savannah."

Asha noticed Simba was a little distracted and tried to gain his attention. She figured getting him to talk was the best option for it. "How is training for the battle?"

Her inquiry snapped Simba back into reality. The flaxen lion readjusted himself, forcing himself to lock his amber eyes on Asha's. "The battle with Zira's pride is coming closer," Simba said. "We are about a moon away from it. It's a little overwhelming."

Asha shifted a little closer to him, with a warm smile. "Don't worry, Simba," she comforted. "It'll turn out just fine."

Standing onto her paws, the light-brown lioness began to saunter away. "I'd like to stick around and talk to you, Simba. But I should tend to the hunting party. We'll need more food to store."

A few moments later after Simba had been observing the territory, Malka approached the king. At the sight of his cousin's horrified expression, Simba jumped to his paws in an instant and eyed him with concern. Malka was currently still astonished from the event that had occurred between Chumvi and Shamim - it was such a surprising event that it'd sent Kula running with Marah after her.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked his cousin.

Malka shook his black mane, relaxing a little now that he was in Simba's presence. "Shamim's cubs were apparently sired by Chumvi," he replied, his voice giving away his awe.

Simba laughed. "Honestly, I'm not surprised," he said. "Shamim and Chumvi were pretty close in their last relationship." Suddenly, the will came to him to ask his cousin something that he'd been dying to know. "Have you seen Nala lately?"

It was no secret that Simba and Nala were pretty close. But Malka's look told Simba to ease it slightly.

At his cousin's expression, Simba quickly added. "...or the others?"

Malka dragged his forlorn brown eyes to his paws. "I haven't seen Tama around since yours and Asha's ceremony," he muttered. "Nor have I seen Nala."

At the mention of Nala, Simba's ears perked. He was rather intrigued to know what was going on with her since she was being rather distant. They'd see each other often, but now he saw no Nala at all. It'd been nearly two months, and there was no news of Nala to be heard of. Simba had, however, spotted Tojo around Pride Rock. Doing his job as a good combat would. Although he didn't mention Nala at all. Simba wondered why, and he also wondered why he was so curious as to what was happening with Nala. It was none of his business; they both had mates. Why was he so worried about her?

Malka picked up on the silence, eyeing the golden king suspiciously. "Is there something going on with you two? You seem a little too worried about her," Malka pointed out. "Remember that you have a queen...and six mistresses." He simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to input a joke.

Though Simba didn't take it too lightly this time. "I don't see my mistresses anymore and I haven't betrayed Asha in the slightest bit."

Malka merely yawned. "Whatever," he murmured. "I'll visit Tama after my training." He began to walk away, but something Simba said made him freeze in his tracks.

"Please ask her about Nala."

The bi-maned lion spun around and glanced at Simba astonishingly, before continuing his amble. "Will do." he shrugged.

...

Now that they were a couple, Malek and Marah met up almost regularly by the waterhole. They were currently discussing events that had recently occurred in their homes and lives. There was a lot to share, but neither of the new information was a surprise to the lion and lioness.

"Shamim's returned to Pride Rock with two cubs." Malek announced. He was seated opposite Marah, who whirled her claw in the water to kill her boredom.

Marah frowned, rather angrily. Her snout crinkled slightly, her face contorting into a look of disgust. "Yep, and the cubs are Chumvi's. It hurt Kula deeply, how nice..." Her tone dripped with pure sarcasm. "Chumvi should've at least said something before Kula started warming up to him all over again."

Despite his shock, Malek managed to defend his friend. "He probably wasn't willing to let cubs ruin it all. And I'm sure he didn't know Kula was crushing on him, let alone be so upset upon discovering Shamim's cubs were his."

"How couldn't he know? I mean, it's _blatantly_ obvious Kula is crushing on Chumvi." She wriggled closer to Malek. "But whatever, I don't want that to affect _our_ relationship. For now, I'll let Chumvi slip."

Malek grinned, nuzzling her.

Some short time passed, before Malek dared to break the silence again. Marah leaned into his mane, her eyes closed as she apprehended the African wildlife. Now, he figured, was the best time to start a subject he'd been meaning to share since they started their relationship.

"Marah," he called. "In a moon's time, me and the other males at Pride Rock will leave to fight the battle with Zira's pride."

Marah sat up, her green eyes piercing into his worriedly.

"Don't worry. With Simba, who defeated Scar, on our side we're sure to win. But that's not what I'm getting at," he said. He stood up. Marah watched him skeptically, though some of her frets had been dismissed. "What I want to say is-"

" _Heeeey, lovebirds!_ " Skipping over to them was a teenage lioness, but her size was rather small for her age. Her fur was a pale tan, her eyes a rich gold. She shared some resemblance to Malek, especially with the wide grin she'd drawn on her maw. At the sight of his younger sibling, Malek hid his face with his paw. And Marah only giggled.

"Ugh...Go away, Turkiya." Malek groaned, ambling away from her. He dragged Marah, by the tail, with him.

Turkiya only followed them, enjoying the sensation of taunting her brother. "Mother wouldn't appreciate the way you're talking to me, Malek!" she teased, trotting merrily. They'd finally stopped, and the teenage lioness had some time to address the lioness that stood beside her brother. "Oh, hello, Marah. It's been a while!"

"It sure has, Turkiya," Marah recalled, stepping forward. "The last time I saw you, you were an infant. And now look at you!"

Turkiya beamed, sticking her fluffy chest out proudly. She then glanced at her brother, who was mentally cursing at the fact that his younger sister had ruined him and Marah's moment. "I don't know how you can stand my brother. He's an idiot." She pawed Malek playfully, only to be pinned in return. She squirmed underneath him, laughing hysterically due to the tickles she was receiving.

Marah chuckled at the cute moment.

Turkiya managed to push her brother off of her with a great kick of her hind legs, knocking him off of his paws. She glanced at Marah with a smile. "Since you're a couple now, I wonder if you'll return with us."

Marah ceased from laughing, eyeing the lioness confusedly only to find she was sprinting back to Pride Rock. Turkiya was adorable, like a cub and barely mature for her age. But despite that, she was intelligent and rather skillful. She'd left Marah full of perplexity.

Marah turned to her partner for an explanation. "Malek..?"

Malek looked the other way guiltily. "I was going to tell you..." he said. His voice was beginning to break. He suddenly turned completely serious - it scared Marah slightly. "As I've told you before, my parents couldn't make it to Simba's coronation so me and Turkiya came. However, we also came to help my cousin out in the battle with Zira's pride. After that, me and Turkiya would have to head home to help our parents."

Marah pouted. They had only just re-encountered and begun their relationship, and now they'd be separated again. Possibly for a long time. Malek's home wasn't as near as one could imagine, it was even further away than Malka's home territory.

"So...So what does that mean? I won't see you?" Marah hesitated slightly, biting her bottom lip.

"Unless you come with us," Malek replied. He circled her happily. "And you _should_ come with us! We could be happy together there, with my parents and my pride...Your mother could also come, but I doubt you'd see Tama, Kula and Nala for a while."

Marah sighed. "But...I can't-"

"I'll give you some time to think about it," Marah's partner said, licking her cheek. He knew how much Marah had grown to love her home, how she was attached to it because of her friends and family. If she went with him, she'd lose it all possibly for a very long time. "Turkiya and I are leaving after the war with Zira's pride, if we win, of course. Which I'm sure we will."

"I'll consider it, Malek." she told him. "I don't want to leave you."

...

In the den, Shamim, Hissa and Nafia rested. Hasara lay there too, deep in her slumber. She was instructed to keep an eye on Nuka, but currently the cub was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like Hasara cared that much anyway, Nuka wasn't her cub. Yet she'd been abandoned there in the Pridelands, occupied with Nuka as a responsibility she owed to her half-sister, Zira.

Hissa patted her swollen stomach, her eyes full of love. "I feel like it's time to leave, the cubs will be born soon," she said. "I'll leave Pride Rock at sunrise."

Hissa's sister, Nafia, beamed at her. "I can't wait to see my nieces or nephews," Nafia mused. She glanced at her own stomach. "Or my own cubs...I don't feel like they're ready to be born yet, though."

Shamim was seated opposite the sisters. Her cubs occasionally suckled on her nipples before returning to their slumber. "Believe me, every second of the pain is worth it."

Nafia nodded. "What will you name your cubs, Shamim?" she then asked. "Have you thought of names by now?"

Shamim frowned, her eyes momentarily vain. "I can't place my paw on a good name for these two," she groaned. "Perhaps Chumvi will have a good name..."

Hissa gaped at her stomach, this time in awe. She felt slightly jealous that Shamim's cubs actually had a father, who would prove to be a great one. Even better, her cubs' father was alive, and willing to make a commitment. Hissa and Nafia were forced to bear the cubs of a tyrant, a murderer who had usurped the previous king and Simba's father - king Mufasa. The sisters were still unsure about loving their cubs to their fullest if the cubs reminded them of Scar. However, Nafia and Hissa encouraged themselves; that regardless of the cubs' father, they would love them however they could. Scar would later be a distant, horrible memory that would soon evaporate.

A few seconds later, Nuka came sprinting into the den. The scruffy cub was panting, out of breath from his relentless running.

He glanced at Shamim's cubs - the newest additions to the pride. "T-They're very small," he noted. Nuka leaned over Shamim's paws, she had them cradled in a warm grasp.

Nuka touched the light female, poking her gently. She stirred, and then managed to swipe at Nuka. Nuka's nose was marred with a small scar. It stung slightly. Nuka flipped back, rolling around exaggeratedly in agony, while the adult lionesses only chuckled.

Hasara, who'd finally awoken, managed to catch the last second of the female cub's stunt. She grinned maliciously. "The little demon of war..." she murmured, gaining the lionesses' attention. "She'll make a great warrior one day."

"Please," Shamim said firmly, "I don't want to associate my cubs with that kind of nature."

Hasara merely stepped forward, glancing at the male cub. She squinted. "Kovu." she said. "He reminds me of Scar."

Shamim's growl became incredibly audible. "Do _not_ associate my son with that lion! He has nothing to do with him!"

Hasara's wry, crazy grin sent shivers down the lionesses' spines. She sauntered out of the den, Nuka following at her ankles and calling after her.

"Evaporate," Zira's sister snarled. Her voice was as cold as could be. Nuka watched her, hurt filled in his eyes. He turned back to the den, sauntering head-low and ashamed of himself. His very existence shamed him.

"Nuka," Nafia called. A warm smile was rooted to her muzzle. She motioned for Nuka to approach her. And so the cub slowly walked over to her, and sat inside her paws upon her insisting. "You should stay with us instead of with Hasara."

"B-But my mo...mother told me to stay with her at a-all times." Nuka said. "She s-said everyone was a c-cold-blooded killer here."

"Do we look like cold-blooded killers to you?" Hissa grumbled.

Nuka cowered slightly, shaking his head hysterically. "N-No, H-Hissa..."

"Nuka," Shamim cooed from across the den, her tone soft. Her eyes shone peacefully at Zira's cub. Nuka approached the adult lioness, who still held her two new cubs. "I want you to do something for me...I want you to take care of my cubs and protect them. Be their friend."

Nuka's vermeil eyes widened in astonishment. Nobody had asked him to do a favour - nobody, not even his own mother, trusted him with this kind of responsibility. Not to mention, it was the very first time in his entire life that Nuka was offered friends, that'd stick by him. Friends that were younger than him and needed his help rather than the other way around. He'd embrace his role elatedly.

"Also, I'll take you in as one of my own," Shamim volunteered. "You can always stay with Hissa and Nafia too. We'll care for you when Hasara doesn't."

"T-Thank y-you..." the cub stuttered. He was practically two seconds away from sobbing.

...

Nala and Sarafina trekked towards Tama and Elena's den. Word had spread that Elena was feeling slightly ill, and couldn't carry out her duties at Pride Rock. Elena was sprawled inside the den, with Tama at her side. A dead hare was straddled in the mother's paws, she'd intended to eat it but for now, she didn't have the will to. Sarafina entered the cave, supplied with herbs of various sorts for her friend. Nala followed behind her for more medicine.

"It's okay now, Tama," Sarafina told the lioness, placing down the herbs beside Elena. "I'll take care of her."

Tama nodded, glancing at her mother one more time. Deciding she'd be in good care in the paws of Nala's mother, Tama exited the den and strolled with Nala towards some of the scattered trees behind her den. The lionesses observed the passing animals as they talked, feeling the need to vent to each other.

"Will you go and visit Simba?" Tama suddenly asked Nala. "It's been a while since you've seen him."

Nala looked the other way. "Probably not," she murmured. "It wouldn't feel right to disturb him, especially since his reign has officially started."

Teal eyes met amber. "Have you seen much of Malka?"

Tama furrowed her brows. "Kula's asked me the same thing..." she said. "I haven't seen him since that one day we strolled together. I think he's forgotten me."

"Maybe he's just busy!" Nala suggested. "You should go and visit him. Even if you're uninvited to Pride Rock. Maybe you can just send a bird to-"

Tama shrugged. "I don't want to disturb...Well, speak of the devil." Her face suddenly contorted into a playful smirk.

Malka was sauntering by, and had noticed them just as they'd noticed him. He instantly lumbered up the small hill they were reposed on, bowing his head in order to greet both Nala and Tama. Nala shot Tama a smirk; an indication of Malka's presence. Deciding to give the two lions a little space, Nala excused herself by stating she was going to check up on Tama's mother. Tama only groaned in response, hating her for leaving her alone with Malka.

"Your mother isn't well?" Malka asked, picking up from Nala's excuse to leave.

The scruffy-headed lioness shook her head, looking elsewhere. "Yes, but it's nothing major."

He nodded awkwardly, and waited a few more moments before breaking the silence. "...Why haven't we seen each other anymore?"

Tama squinted, glaring slightly. "Oh, I don't know. But I've been around..."

Malka scratched his head. "Well, in that case," he started. "You should come to Pride Rock again. Come with Nala, Kula and Marah if you'd like."

Tama arched her eyebrow, a huge grin forming on her face. She merely brushed her tail under Malka's chin, and followed Nala into the den. Malka watched her leave with a smirk, before turning back in the direction of Pride Rock.

"I guess that's a yes."

...

Night quickly swallowed the Pridelands. The moon was locked high in the sky; for some animals, it was an indication for them to retreat to their dens and homes. For other residents of the Pridelands, more specifically: the nocturnal residents of the Pridelands, it was a sign of an awakening.

Malka was returning to Pride Rock. Simba had been waiting for his arrival on the peak of Pride Rock to receive news about Nala. Asha was slightly worried as to what kept the king up so late, but she knew better than to sneak around and peak into his matters - they weren't her business. The queen entered the den with the other lionesses. Nuka had decided to sleep with Shamim, Hissa and Nafia for the night, as Hasara was nowhere in sight. However, some remained alert of her disappearance.

"Have you any news of Nala?" Simba asked Malka. "O-or the others...?"

Malka approached him. "Nala was there with Tama," he reported to the king. "But as soon as I approached them, she decided to head back into the cave."

Simba facepawed himself. "How's Tama?"

"I'll still be seeing her." Malka shrugged. He then spun around to head into the den, he was yet to meet his decent slumber.

As if on cue, Zazu suddenly swooped in to report Simba of the Pridelands. Although, before he could even begin his speech, the king seemed to ask him for a favour.

"Find Nala." the king instructed. "Tell her to meet me right now at the waterhole."

Others called it crazy, to meet a lioness in the middle of the night was surely suspicious. Even for the king, who had six mistresses and a queen. Without any word of argument, the hornbill swooped off to find the instructed.

...

Zazu swooped into Nala's den. To his luck, Tojo, Mheetu and Ni was asleep in the corner of the den, only Sarafina and Nala reclined by the cave's entrance. Zazu attempted to keep this little meeting to the littlest knowledge of anyone, however Sarafina would already be aware of their meeting.

Nala perked up at the sight of Zazu, her teal eyes widening as she remembered him as Simba's majordomo. She stood up, gaining her mother's attention as well.

"King Simba has requested that you meet him at the waterhole," Zazu informed, keeping his voice low.

Nala and Sarafina gasped.

"Nala, what is the meaning of this!" Sarafina hissed at her daughter, then to Zazu who was still impatiently flapping his wings.

"Come on, come on," Zazu egged. "We don't have all night! Follow me."

Nala glanced at her mother's appalled look, deciding she'd go. It was really rare that he'd be calling her at this time of the night, something must've happened. Not to mention, she really wanted to see him again. It'd been around two months that she hadn't seen the lion she loved. Crouching, Nala crept out of the cavern and followed the majordomo towards the waterhole.

...

Some time after, Nala had reached the waterhole. Simba was sat there, deep in thought whilst he distractedly stared at the water. Zazu made their presence known, causing the king to spin around and dismiss the hornbill home.

Simba then approached the curious lioness, his amber eyes softened slightly at the sight of Nala. Nala was fighting the will to come closer to him - instead, she only tried to pull herself back. It was rather awkward that Simba had called her this late at night, especially since they hadn't seen each other in a while. But that was the point. They _hadn't_ seen each other in a while, and if Simba wanted to see Nala again, now was the time.

To Nala's surprise, the golden lion embraced her. "Nala," Simba breathed, releasing her. "I've missed you!"

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you," Nala said apologetically. "I...I didn't want to be a nuisance to your new reign. You have the chance to make everything right again, I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Nonsense!" Simba yelled happily. "You're always welcome to Pride Rock. By the very king himself."

Nala merely smiled. Then, it came to her again. "Simba, why'd you call me here I'd like to know?"

Simba sighed. "Through all this time I was busy, and so I wasn't able to see you nor your friends," the king started. "With Asha now, the kingdom has been managing evenly." If there was any way to kill the moment, it was to bring Asha's name into the conversation.

"But I just couldn't let another day slip away from my paws without seeing you. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he confessed.

Nala felt her fur grow hotter as he spoke. Her heart suddenly lifted and she felt as if she was being carried off her paws. Teal eyes widened at the king's confession. What did this mean? Did he love her too? No, he couldn't possibly love her - he had a mate, a queen! They were just too different. He couldn't possibly run away to be with her at night - it'd stir a whole lot of suspicions.

"I love you, Nala," Simba suddenly admitted. He embraced her again.

Nala embraced him back. "I love you too, Simba..."


	8. Zira's plan

**A/N:** Yay, new update! I'm so glad this story is progressing more and more, I've sooo many ideas but so little time D:

Reviews:

 **GuardianSaint:** Yep! Finally, some drama :D

 **CandyCane21:** Yeah, but it's understandable why he held back, to a certain extent. :P He is the new king, and is expected to rule and treat his queen fairly. Simba had no other lionesses in mind as queen, Asha was kind of a 'last resort', and Nala was already with Tojo.

 **Wolfgirl619:** Kovu and Vitani, yay! I'd also love to squeeze Kula, not only because she isn't going through the best of times but because she's adorable :D Haha, I think many people would do that - it's embarrassing to be caught out like that. Tama x Malka (Tamalka!) all the way! Yeah, Marah's feeling really conflicted. And Malek? I'm not sure O: I've heard about Shadowhunters but I've never actually looked into it so xD Malek's name meaning is: "King" or "Owner". And thank you!

 **MrSimba:** I'm glad, this story really needed happiness to bloom again 8D And you're welcome! XD

 **Money100:** True, though I don't think Nuka would commit suicide this soon. I think he'd try a little longer to impress his family :D Thanks for reviewing!

 **Mafanikio:** Aha, yep! We all have! :D

 **Lionessed:** Yay :D And the Sarafina/Ni scene will appear at some point in the story! :)

...

 **How it ends**

Hasara's eyes had informed her with the greatest occasion she could have possibly received. The gaunt lioness slipped into a hollow tunnel that she had dug up some time ago, that lead to her sister's pride nearby. Zira and her lionesses inhabited the Outlands, the most barren, sterile, dismal land any creature could haunt its orbs with. Despite the lionesses' vicious loathing of the territory, they couldn't abandon it - not when they had nowhere to go. But Zira had a plan, a plan that'd fulfill the late king's legacy and promised this bunch a new home: a land full of lush turf; the Pridelands.

One of Zira's comrades stood at the end of the tunnel, guarding the entrance to Zira's domain. A fairly muscled, but young, lioness. Hasara motioned for her to lead her over to her half-sister.

Zira stood in a crowd of lionesses. Her vermeil eyes cut sharply in Hasara's direction, and the tanned, haggard lioness rapidly approached her. All Zira hankered after was a detailed report on the Pridelands.

"Well?" Zira beckoned.

Hasara glared at her older half-sister. "Interesting news," she started slowly, testing Zira's patience. All the lionesses had now gathered in a huge cluster behind Zira, intrigued on the report that Hasara was yet to tell. "Simba's combats are training well for the battle, they're improving at a rapid pace...I'm not sure we can keep up with it."

Normally, Zira would've bitten her younger sister's head off for generalising their pride as such a low-ranking one. But she couldn't dispute her sister's statement; there was truth in Hasara's words. Her pride was progressing, despite the leisureliness. But they lacked numbers, and the power of males. Let alone the alliances. The only alliances Scar had had were the hyenas, and those scavengers were long gone by now.

"What do you recommend?"

"If anything, we should attack sooner and more unexpectedly," Hasara suggested. She spoke as if she'd planned it all out right from the beginning. Zira had no other choice but to trust her, she lived in the Pridelands after all and knew them better than she did. "Ignore the planned battle. The element of surprise is our strength."

A white lioness stepped out from behind Zira. "And break the rules of a fair battle?"

Zira swatted her face towards the young lioness, an aggressive growl warning her to step back and remain silent. Once the lioness obeyed, Zira ambled around, towards the cave entrance. "I don't have any male heirs!" she complained. "It'd be pointless to take over the Pridelands if I don't even have a king!"

Her sister added, "Shamim's cubs would make fine heirs. Despite her young age, her daughter is feisty and ferocious - she managed to scar Nuka. Not only that, but Shamim has a cub that resembles Scar in looks even if he's not related to Scar at all."

Zira's ears perked automatically. Her paws drove her back to her sister. "A coincidence, is it not? This is fate, destiny!" She mounted a small, rocky ledge. "You _must_ bring them here at once!"

Hasara inspected her fur. "Might I also add, that there could be trouble with the king."

Sudden gasps and sounds of curiosity emerged from the lionesses. A mischievous grin tugged on the corners of Zira's maw.

"Oh? _Do_ elaborate."

"I spotted him just moments ago with a commoner, during the night. They were together, but they appeared to be more than friends," Hasara replied, failing to conceal her grin. "Queen Asha won't like this..."

"Haha, this is excellent!" Zira exclaimed elatedly, hopping down from petit ledge. Her voice deepened, and her smirk had evaporated. She turned deadly serious. "Spread this information slowly around the pride, avoiding his closest friends and relatives, so the lionesses might begin to doubt him as a fair leader. Make sure Asha knows if the gossip doesn't spread around to her."

"When the time is right, we will manipulate the lionesses in joining us," Zira added, forming a plan of increasing their pride numbers. "Asha, too. We'll use Simba's own pride against him."

...

Dawn marked the Pridelands.

Sarabi had assembled the new hunting team for the day, the queen had reported that she hadn't been feeling on ease. Simba hadn't returned from the previous night, and it left Asha a little anxious. Could he have gotten anxious? Where had he gone? Not to mention, she felt she urgently had to tell him something. Something that concerned everyone. But he was nowhere in sight, much to her dismay.

Inside the nursing den, Nuka arouse from beside Shamim. The lioness was already awake, and it seemed she had been for a little while as she instantly simpered at Nuka. Nuka returned the decent smile, but his smile wasn't nearly as warm as hers. He glanced at the cubs, who still peacefully dozed in their mother's paws. They were growing rapidly, already slightly larger from when Nuka had last seen them. They even crawled around the cave floor sometimes. Yet they still bore no names.

Nuka wearily dragged his bland, amber eyes around the den. Nafia reclined at the other end, appearing especially uncomfortable now that she'd had such a swollen stomach. She'd probably leave Pride Rock too, in a few hours or even less. He suddenly remembered Hissa had already left, to birth her cubs. Nuka wondered if the cubs were born yet or not.

Either way, he was delighted that he'd have new responsibilities - friends, even. Nuka wouldn't feel so lonely in this pride anymore.

"Did Hissa already leave?" Nuka whispered to Shamim.

"Yes," Shamim replied, her voice an even quieter whisper. "She'll return in a few weeks or months or so."

Accepting the lioness's statement, Nuka nodded and turned towards the sleeping cubs. "Can I leave the den with the cubs?" he pleaded. "When they're awake?"

Shamim shook her head, chuckling slightly. She wrapped a paw around Nuka's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Not yet, Nuka. They need to be a few months older first."

The cub seemed disappointed; the den was boring him and he wanted to leave and frolic with his new friends! However, he understood if Shamim didn't feel they were ready. Nuka then bounded out of the den, rounding the corner towards the back of Pride Rock. Once he caught sight of Chumvi and Kula, he slowly edged away.

Kula and Chumvi sat beside each other, their eyes locked on the sedate sunlight. They appeared to be discussing something.

...

"You could've told me you had cubs," Kula told Chumvi. "It wouldn't make our friendship weaker. And I'm not mad."

"Even my other friends didn't know. In the beginning, I didn't want to associate with Shamim and our cubs. I was running from the past." Chumvi lifted his head, a small smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "But now I've opened my eyes enough to know I should be the greatest father I can be."

Kula smiled at him, her amber eyes sparkling. "Does that mean you'll continue your relationship with Shamim?" Despite that, she prayed he wouldn't. She didn't care if Chumvi had cubs with a lioness, not even two. She still loved him the same, if not, more.

Chumvi's eyes suddenly jerked open. He averted his gaze to her. His intent staring caused her to blush slightly. "Is that why you acted so upset earlier? Why are you so concerned about me and Shamim?"

The brown lioness frantically waved her paws. "No, no, that's not it at all!" she flailed. "I just found the moment...tender and emotional."

His expression said it all. Chumvi could see right through her lie.

Kula stiffened, lowering her head. "Okay," she sighed. "I've always been kinda sensitive and while sometimes I don't really show it, I try to keep my distance. I'm lucky to have friends like Tama, Marah and Nala. But then I met you, and I realised I liked you. Your sarcasm and all. You give me a fuzzy feeling inside."

Chumvi closed his eyes, stirring a deep feeling in the pit of Kula's gut. She braced herself for a kind of rejection. She didn't even know how she'd had the courage to confess to him, it all just came out due to the rising tension of their conversation.

She tried leaning forward to get a better view of his expression, only to find that he was smirking. He flashed her a smile.

"And I didn't believe I'd find another lioness I actually liked," he mused.

Kula's eyes widened. Chumvi understood what kind of inquiries surged through her mind, and so he decided to explain.

"Lionesses, I hate them, actually," Chumvi went on. "They're weak and delicate, boring and far too concerned with the cleanliness of their own fur to worry about anything else. But you are different."

Kula giggled, using a paw to cover her mouth. He was only drawing her closer at this point, like a magnet...

...

Tama and Marah were at the base of Pride Rock. Tama had come as Malka had invited her, but of course she dragged Marah everywhere she went. Not that Marah had minded, it wasn't like she had anything else to do. However, she couldn't really picture herself waiting for Malka's arrival from his training, so that him and Tama could soon be transported to their world of 'love', or whatever it was called.

"Malek and Turkiya are going to leave," Marah said, biting her bottom lip. "Malek's asked me to go with him..."

"Are you willing to go with him?" Tama asked, her face displaying a plain, concerned frown. She knew how such a decision could stress a lioness, particularly Marah, who was often neurotic and a complete maniac. Tama hadn't been in a situation like so, not ever. But she knew how much trouble it could cause.

Marah sighed. "I'm confused," she groaned, "I love him and want to go with him, become his mate...and I'm sure it wouldn't cost anything to bring my mother with me. But at the same time I'm scared. I've never been so far from home before, and I don't want to abandon the Pridelands and you guys..." She smiled sadly then.

Tama had to admit, it would take quite a while to settle in territory so far from home. Malek's home was even further over the mountains.

"If Malka were to leave," the emerald eyed lioness began, "would you ever leave with him?"

"I..." the scruffy-headed lioness shut her eyes, exhaling. "No. I'm not in a relationship with Malka, neither am I willing to leave my home. I don't trust Malka. Nearly two months ago, when I first met him, he seemed to hate me and find me annoying...and _now_ he's being all lovey-dovey? Have we switched minds or what?"

Before Marah could respond, both lionesses caught sight of an elegant lioness that lumbered down the rocks leading to the base of Pride Rock. She was a pretty brown colour, perhaps a shade lighter than Kula, with sapphire eyes. Sapphire eyes that portrayed delicacy, but still carried a recessive flare of strong-will. She was around their age. If not, younger. It was Queen Asha. She seemed to notice the girls too, because she approached them with a kind-hearted smile on her face.

Educated enough to know that they should greet the queen respectfully, Tama and Marah both dipped their heads and acknowledged her in unison: "Your Highness."

She mirrored them, dipping her head also. "Tama, Marah," she smiled. "Simba has told me a lot about you two. Though I could swear there's more of you."

Tama coughed awkwardly. "Well, yes...But they're currently elsewhere."

"I see." Asha replied. She waited a while, then asked, "Have you two seen Simba anywhere? He hasn't returned since the night..."

Marah and Tama shared confused glances.

"And I _must_ tell him something," Asha went on. "It's important."

"No, Your Majesty. We're sorry," Marah spoke up. "However, we _can_ help you find him, if it's truly important." She looked at Tama as she spoke, before reassuring the queen with a smile.

"Please," the lioness pleaded. "I'd really appreciate your help."

...

As promised, Zazu soared over to the waterhole to meet the king. It turned out him and Nala had remained there all night, surprising even themselves. Simba instructed Zazu to safely escort Nala home to her den, to be cautious and to make sure nobody else was watching. Misunderstandings could commonly occur, and the life of Nala could be at stake if that was the case. Nuzzling, Simba and Nala bid each other goodbye before parting ways; Simba trotted back to Pride Rock as quickly as he could, and Nala and Zazu crept back to her den.

It was still dawn. There was a cool, harsh breeze that caused Nala to occasionally shiver.

Not only that, but Nala also felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach - much like those other bad feelings when she had arrived home late during the night and her mother had yelled her lungs off at her. But this time it was a little worse. It was the second time Nala had returned at dawn - Sarafina would surely be suspicious.

"Stop right there!"

Her teal eyes scanned around to find that a spindly lioness with strikingly eager eyes stood in their way. Instinctively, Nala spun around to conceal her face and Zazu flinched. It was Hasara, Zira's half-sister - the lioness that was always willing to cause trouble and get the king in trouble. The lioness who always stalked around and stuck her snout in others' businesses. And now she was here, an impending threat to Nala and Simba's secret meeting.

Nala's heart raced.

"Where have you been!" Zazu hollered, flying closer to her face. "The lionesses have been wondering where you'd snuck off to!"

Hasara's nose crinkled, but she only licked her paw. She barely paid any attention to what the majordomo had said. "I wonder where the king has been," she laughed. "How could he have carelessly left his pride and mate, to brood over him during the night...to run away and meet a _commoner?_ "

Nala's heart sank.

And her heart skipped a beat when Hasara tried to get a closer look at her face. Nala only avoided the grey lioness's gaze.

"What's your name?" Hasara asked flatly, as if Nala would answer right away.

But Nala wasn't stupid. She wouldn't give away her identity to a lioness like her, who was keen and prone to cause trouble for her and the king. She suddenly wished she didn't even meet the king at all, maybe she should've just stayed home...

"I-I'm..."

"Go on!" the older lioness edged, barely allowing a growl to slip from her throat.

"Hasara, if you know better then you should leave," Zazu warned, flapping his wings in Hasara's face, causing her to take a step away from Nala.

Hasara snarled. "Tell me your name!" she demanded.

"She has orders from the king, to return _home!_ Now you will leave us alone this instant, and return to Pride Rock," the azure hornbill squawked. Hasara barely flinched, but she figured she didn't have the effort to start anything right now.

She'd let this slip...But there would be consequences. "I will find your name one way or another," she remarked. "You're on thin ice, now..."

Nala's blood curdled as she apprehended Hasara's pawsteps. They finally faltered, till they barely became audible and continued her journey home. Little did she know, the lioness had ordered a bat to follow them. Finally they reached a tree that stood close to Nala's den. Nala turned to Zazu, insisting that she'd get home safely from there, and thanking him for being of good service.

...

Nala sauntered into her den, noticing it was empty. Tojo and Ni had probably already left to go to Pride Rock, but Sarafina and Mheetu were nowhere in sight.

She took the opportunity to creep into the den and flump in a small corner, pretending that she was asleep and praying her mother didn't believe she'd just arrived. But something caused Nala's ears to perk, and the first thing she saw when she opened her teal eyes was Sarafina storming into the den with a growl on her face.

The creamy lioness instantly went for Nala, ramming her paw into her daughter's cheek and sending her across the cave floor. Nala subsided at the other end, a bleeding slash marring her cheek. She quivered in agony.

"What is wrong with you!" Sarafina roared, her tone as fiery as ever. "The king asked for you, a married lioness, to see him in the middle of the night! And you blindly accepted, like you're some sort of... _concubine_..."

The word 'concubine' reverbed in Nala's mind, as if it was jammed in there and wouldn't ever leave.

Her daughter only remained silent, a tear escaping her eye. Mheetu suddenly bounded in, upon hearing all the commotion. He was horrified to find Nala on the ground, and instantly scrambled up to her. But before he could, Sarafina pulled him back behind her forelegs.

"Tell me, what did you do? Be blinded by your 'love' for him and allow yourself to be sucked into this disgusting affair?"

"It wasn't an affair!"

Sarafina laughed tearfully. "Of course it wasn't," she muttered sardonically. "Tell me, where did we go wrong in raising you, Nala?"

"It-"

"Do _not_ talk to me," the lioness warned. She silently herded Mheetu outside of the den, leading him away from his older sibling. She wanted Nala to be alone, and feel the pain she'd felt when she discovered her daughter had been out all night with a male.

Nala wriggled into the corner of the den again, sobbing.

...

The king had finally returned to Pride Rock again, around the same time Nala had. By the time he'd returned, it was noon. Asha awaited his arrival, sat down on the peak with a look of despondency attached to her maw. She'd been worried for her mate, but she was very relieved when he'd made it home safe and alive. Asha scrambled over to Simba in an instant, burying her face in his mane, her cheeks streaked with tears. Simba was simply surprised: he had never expected to have been this missed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing a paw on her shoulder blade.

Asha pulled her face out of his crimson mane and looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red. "I haven't seen you all day," she complained. "I was worried."

Simba smiled at her. "The day isn't over yet." he pointed out.

Asha frowned, ignoring his little comment. "Where were you?"

Simba couldn't tell her he was with Nala. It'd raise a whole lot of suspicions. "I...was busy with kingly duties," he fibbed, earning another frown from his mate. He noticed that Tama and Marah were there too, but decided to keep their distance. For every second that passed, they edged away.

"I can see through your lies," the queen said. "I'd rather you just be honest and tell me."

Despite her encouragement, Simba couldn't bring himself to confess that he was away with another lioness. "I told you, I was busy with kingly duties." he repeated. "I was on patrol."

She didn't fully believe him, but she accepted his conclusion. Asha appeared hurt, and it was visible.

"What's wrong?" Simba asked.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted it out flatly, as if she was forced to say it. A frown was still firmly planted on her muzzle. "I'll be delivering in around two months." She then ambled away from him, barely containing her bared teeth. Her ears were pinned and her muscles slightly flexed. If anyone was frustrated, it was Asha.

She left Simba in utter shock. He watched her go with sharp, but wide, amber eyes. Paralysed in some way.

From afar, Tama and Marah had heard. While it was good news for most, they instantly knew that this kind of news wouldn't really be pleasant for Nala.

Tojo and Ni had also seen the scene, from a ledge. They had been talking, but now the subject suddenly switched to that particular topic, thanks to Asha's announcement.

"I'm surprised too," Tojo said. "I never thought she'd impregnate this quickly. Two months after her coronation?"

Ni merely chuckled. "It's expected from a queen," he replied. "And it's good since Asha is quite fertile. The Pridelands need heirs. Lions begin new lives all the time, soon Nala will carry your cubs."

Tojo's blue eyes made a wide o shape. He then sighed. "Well, I don't think I'll make a good father," he groaned.

"The only way you can show Nala that you can be a good mate and father is to accept the fact that you will one day have cubs." Ni explained. "Not that you have to rush into anything, but I know that Nala is very fond of cubs."

Tojo smiled. "I'll think about it."

...

Nafia had taken a trip to the wateringhole to lap up some water and quench her thirst, which left Shamim, Nuka and the cubs all alone in the nursing den. Sarabi had entered the den, to announce that a fresh kill had been made. Shamim, not having the desire to leave her cubs on their own, resisted the temptation to leave. But after some convincing, she finally gave up.

"You haven't eaten in three days, Shamim," Sarabi said. "Your energy is dangerously low. You must eat, to feed your cubs."

"What about my cubs?" Shamim asked, "I can't leave them here on their own."

Most of the pride was feasting on the meal, including the king and queen. There was nobody else that'd be able to watch them. She couldn't simply leave her daughter and son.

"I can watch them." Nuka volunteered, earning a smile from Sarabi. "I'll t-take care of them, Shamim. They won't even l-leave the den."

The mother hesitated, but then accepted. "Alright, if you're sure..." Shamim and Sarabi then headed outside, to the base of Pride Rock where the kill would be.

Nuka had managed to watch the cubs for a long while, but some moments afterwards, his aunt came sprinting into the den at a hurried pace. Nuka had given up on his attempt to play with the small cubs, feeling extremely bored. So when Hasara crept in, it was a great surprise.

Hasara pushed Nuka away, her attention solely on the cubs. She grabbed the brown male cub by the scruff of his neck, before instructing Nuka to do the same with the female.

"W-Where are we taking them?" Nuka asked, struggling to hold the female cub in his jaws. "I-I don't think S-Shamim would like-"

"To Zira," Hasara replied. "Kovu and Vitani will be your new siblings."

...

 **A/N:**

In case anyone is confused, Shamim didn't name her cubs Kovu and Vitani. Hasara did. :D

Name meanings of my OCs:

 **Marah** ("bitter"/"joy")

 **Hasara** ("loss")

 **Malek** ("king"/"owned")

 **Turkiya** ("beautiful")

 **Shamim** ("sweet scent")

 **Nafia** ("gift")

 **Hissa** ("forgiveness")

 **Damu** ("blood")

 **Elena** ("shining light"/"bright one")

 **Hasira** ("furious") - mentioned, only. Zira's mother.

Okay, I think that's all of them shown so far...


	9. Next step

**A/N:** Hi everyone! God I am so sorry for the late update but January isn't really my best month ;_; But soon it's half-term so I'll have more time to write :D My inspiration right now is terrible and I've kinda zoned out from a few things. I hope it won't affect this chapter though. And thanks for 50 reviews!

Reviews:

 **CandyCane21:** Chumvi would be furious XD Yep, I totally agree with you on Nuka. But Nuka doesn't have to courage to disobey someone (particularly Hasara) who has dominated him and at times abused him (physically AND mentally) nearly his whole life. He is an innocent cub and although he knows its wrong, there's nothing he can do really. The Pridelanders would assume Nuka is too young to be taught of his mother's wrong doings. Even if they tried to tell him, they can't because he is always with Hasara (Zira's half-sister) and perhaps they think it's wrong to turn a cub against his mother so they can't tell him. Not yet at least. Haha XD I'm sure he would!

 **Wolfgirl619:** Yeah...it was sort of obvious. Too obvious, unfortunately XD And yeah, she's very fertile so I guess she impregnates quickly? Yeah, Asha is sort of being used for the type of lioness she is (strong, fertile, intelligent) and she's oblivious to that. I'm curious as to why people believe her cubs aren't Simba's...that's quite interesting ;o; And yeah I agree! XD But I can't lie, sometimes I really love the villains *Scar* -coughs- Aw, that's not weird it's cute (:

 **Lionessed:** Yes! Things are finally turning around :) Thanks for reviewing!

 **Money100:** Thank you :D

 **GuardianSaint:** And sooner than expected. Just curious, but why do you believe Asha's cubs aren't Simba's? Thanks for reviewing!

 **MrSimba:** The chapter was heavy but not so heavy at the same time haha, thank you!

 **Manifiko:** Why do you believe so? Thank you :)

Also some of you have been asking about Fray of Love. I can't be certain when the next update will be but I'm working on it!

...

 **How it ends**

Kovu was puckered in Hasara's jaws, while Vitani strenuously clenched in Nuka's as they crept off towards the Outlands. They arrived at Zira's haggard, poor dwelling only to find a young lioness, that scampered off to fetch their queen. Zira emerged from the den with an unpleasant scowl. The lack of effort in training from the lionesses and the insomnia was truly putting her in the worst mood possible. Though the lionesses could not be blamed, for they were malnourished and working in the thick heat, Zira still felt she could blame them.

Hasara gently lobbed Shamim's male cub on the ground in front of Zira, and instructed Nuka to do the same. The Outlander queen inspected the cubs thoroughly, pressing her eyes as tightly as she could to study their physical appearances to judge what their personalities could be.

"They're _perfect._ " she grinned maliciously after a few seconds, wearing a grin that sent a rapid chill down Nuka's spine. "They will make suitable heirs for the takeover - especially this male here. I will begin training them for the takeover when they're a little older."

"T-Takeover?" Nuka stammered, his heart leaping in shock. Since when had they decided to plan a takeover? And for what? "I t-thought-"

"Be quiet, you little runt." Hasara snarled, extending her front claws. She dragged Nuka by the tail so that he cowered under her. "The battle is _ages_ away. Nobody wants to wait that long. Zira needs to become queen now!"

Zira waved her paw, simply uninterested in what her biological, scrawny son had to say. "Hasara, take the cubs back. Ensure you return with them later."

"But that's not f-fair! Shamim will be so heartbroken knowing her c-cubs are g-gone! She trusted me to be their one _friend._ "

Zira sneered at Nuka's emphasis on the word 'friend'. She barged past her half-sister, eyes blazing. "Shut up and stop thinking about the Pridelanders!" she growled, loud enough that it triggered curiosity from the rest of their petite pride. They'd all formed a crowd around the three of them. "You need to worry about _our_ pride! We're here suffering in this barren, deserted wasteland without so little as food _or_ water and you're concerned about the _Pridelanders?!_ I beg to _differ,_ Nuka!"

The cub coiled into a ball, suddenly regretting opening his jaws.

The older lioness spun around, glowering sharply at Hasara.

"Make sure you return, make sure they don't see you...Otherwise..." Zira ran an extended claw under her throat, illustrating what would happen to her younger sister if she'd failed to follow the plan.

Hasara's snout crinkled in return. She picked up Vitani again, and motioned for Nuka to do the same whilst they crawled through the underground tunnel made for them.

...

In order to relieve some suspicion from the pride, Hasara decided to part from Nuka and slink through in front of the pride - who were still gorging on their meat - while Nuka struggled up the back of Pride Rock with the cubs. Of course, _some_ suspicion from certain individuals - who were common haters of Hasara - still lingered. The king, however, was absolutely oblivious. So oblivious it made Hasara laugh.

"Hasara," Simba called upon noticing the returning lioness. "Eat with us."

His offer stirred many groans and murmurs from the lionesses.

Zira's half-sister shrugged it off with a shammed simper. "No, thank you, Your Majesty." Her voice suddenly deepened. "I'm going to check on Nuka." She then lumbered up the koppie, to where Nuka had successfully managed to haul up Shamim's two cubs.

Once out of earshot, Sarabi glanced over at her son with a frown. "Keep an eye on her, Simba," the old lioness warned. "That lioness is no joke. She's been quite suspicion lately."

"Hasara has probably just returned from where she went during the night," Asha interjected from beside Simba. She wore an innocent smile and her emerald orbs gleamed delightfully. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose keeping an eye on her would be wise," Simba admitted. "She's still Zira's sister and could no doubt cause a lot of trouble for us. And for the Pridelands..." His voice trailed off as he eyed the horizon of the Pridelands, appearing slightly distant.

Asha noted his distant stare, but remained silent. What weighed his mind all the time?

...

After hours of napping, Nala roused to an empty den. Although Mheetu was slumbering on one corner of the den, it still felt empty. Her mother had probably used hunting as an excuse to get away from her after what had happened earlier...and her father was probably at Pride Rock with Tojo and the king. The king...it pained her to think of him. She did love him, but so far he'd whirled up a whole lot of trouble between Nala and her mother. Unintentionally, of course.

Nala silently padded over towards her sleeping younger brother, nudging him gently. He stirred but did not awaken.

Nala suddenly took note of how her eyes pained. They were probably rimmed red and puffy from the hysterical sobbing, and would probably not disappear any time soon. In a while, if she didn't burst into tears again. Her heart was currently torn in two, though it was mostly hurt at the moment after what her mother had said. She'd got to spend time with the king, confess to him and he confessed to her. But what Sarafina had said really scarred her. She wasn't a concubine...

Mheetu was still very profound in his sleep, which offered Nala the opportunity to leave the den for a while. She needed it; time to herself to reflect over the past few days.

The teal-eyed lioness decided to let her paws guide her to wherever they wanted, at which she ended up on the hill close to her den. She sat on her haunches and leaned on the large oak tree, tear-stained. Her head pounded as strongly as her heart did when she first saw Simba. The feeling of discomfort shifted towards her and Nala found she was more on edge.

She wondered what Simba was doing right now, though she knew she shouldn't dare let her mind wonder in that direction. But she did. She didn't care, what was there to lose anyway? In fact, Nala was so tempted to meet Simba again just to reek the hell out of Sarafina. No, actually it wasn't a good idea.

Nala felt guilty for how her mind always managed to venture onto the king. What he was doing, where he was...Who he was with. The wind brushed against her, almost whispering the name Asha. How that name stirred so many emotions. Jealousy, mostly. But other emotions too, like curiosity and confusion. Why had Simba decided to choose her? What did she have that Nala didn't?

Oh, right. Skill and intelligence, beauty and fertility (though Nala didn't really care about that, but...). And not to mention, Nala had completely forgotten that she had a mate! But what kind of a mate was Tojo..? Kings, these emotions were all getting to her head. She needed a distraction, something to get her mind off the king. Though she truly did hanker after seeing him again...

To be held in his comfortable grasp and have her ears tickled by his soft breath again was like a dream come true. She remembered the night she met him very vividly, but she refused to set her mind on it's inti-

"Nala!" Gravity suddenly pulled all of Nala onto the ground. Luckily she wasn't grazed, but she felt slightly ill. She was pinned though. Belly down. And by no other than Tojo...wait. Tojo?!

Nala completely erased the fact that she was quite roughly pinned on the ground, and jumped in shock at the sight of Tojo. Wasn't he supposed to be at Pride Rock with her father? What was he doing home? Not that she wasn't glad to see him, but she'd hoped for a little bit of private time. And Tojo, for one, was not the lion to give her any sort of space whether she deserved it or not.

"Tojo?! What are you doing here?"

The golden-orange male lion stood off of his mate, revealing a huge grin on his maw. His brown-auburn mane was slightly grimy, to Nala's dismay, yet his electric blue eyes gleamed with joy. He was so elated, _too_ elated for the sake of Nala. That much joy currently irked her. Especially since she wasn't in the mood at all.

Tojo laughed at Nala's bewilderment. "The king gave me a day off to spend with you," he replied. "Joy, isn't it?"

Nala shook her head. "No, no," she said, a little louder than she wanted. Once she caught sight of Tojo's perplexed face, she explained herself. "How? Dad never got the day off. What did you do?" She glowered as she inquired her last question. She edged closer to him, till he was walking backwards. "Did you hurt the king?"

"What? No." Tojo snapped, becoming all too curious as to why she seemed so defensive. "I thought you'd be more happy, more than anything. We can make our relationship work. But you seem rather upset."

Nala groaned, closing her eyes. She stepped off of him. "I'm sorry. Just let me...think."

Tojo frowned. "Think, about what? Nala, are you okay?"

She ignored his question for a moment. Everything around her muted as she dug deep into her thoughts. Why would Simba give only Tojo the day off? It was rather suspicious. They needed all the help needed at the kopje, especially with the new queen. What was going on that he needed only Tojo to return home from training?

Suddenly it came to her. Nala spun around and gaped at Tojo, gazing deeply into his eyes. She gave the thought a lot of meaning and reasoning. And...she froze, as if she was being struck by lightning. Did Simba give Tojo the day off because of having stolen his mate during the night? Perhaps he felt terrible, too.

Tojo, on the other paw, was confused as to why his mate was so aloof and reserved. Whatever it was, she needed him.

He leaned over and nuzzled Nala on the cheek, only to have a paw push him away.

Nala covered her face with her other paw, trying to conceal herself from her mate. She could sense the tears threatening to spill out. She was lucky he hadn't noticed her tear-stains, she didn't need him to interrogate even further. "Tojo, please stop."

"Nala..."

She turned away from him, towards the oak tree she'd been leaning on before. She tried her hardest to hinder the breaking of her voice, her throat tightening even more. "I'm really, Tojo. I'm just not in the mood right now." Nala stepped farther away from him. The wind blew harder, causing the tree beside them to dance. "I'm not myself, I'm really stressed."

To her luck, Tojo thought best not to nuzzle her this time. He just eyed her with concern, his blue eyes reflecting her. Tojo almost looked passionate. "I'm here if you need to talk." He so badly wanted to announce to her about his decision on having cubs, since it was something she brought up frequently during their arguments. But now wasn't the best moment. She just needed some space.

Nala's ears twitched to the sound of whistling. She bared her teeth, half-turning. "Tojo, I told you-" She remained silent at what she saw. Tojo's six birds- no, it made more sense to refer to them as his children - came soaring over towards him. Two of them perched on his shoulders, two at his paws and two of them flying around him. They looked so content. It made Nala smile a little. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

However, the scene abruptly became cloudy and slightly blurry. Tojo and the six azure birds disappeared, morphing into a flaxen, crimson-maned lion with a sleek hornbill perched on his shoulder. The only differences were that there weren't six birds, and the lion and hornbill weren't frolicking like Tojo and his birds were. _Simba!_ It was him and his majordomo. Why was she seeing them?

Nala shook her head, her eyes catching sight of Tojo once more.

Hm, maybe she could try to befriend Tojo, after all.

...

Some time passed, and Simba perked as Zazu glided over towards him on the peak. Honestly, Simba was relieved to see Zazu return after a while. He could be sure that Nala had returned home safely, and hopefully nobody had seen them. Zazu arrived at a perfect time; Simba was beginning to grow increasingly impatient and anxious. He'd had Asha, his mother and a few lionesses ask if he needed anything. He seemed so...occupied and focused.

He was currently reposed with Asha, who insisted on waiting with him for whoever he was waiting for (mostly for her own curiosity), and Simba couldn't deal with her stubbornness. Finally, he excused himself and asked for a bit of privacy with Zazu before the queen disappeared behind Pride Rock.

"Did the lioness return home safely?" Simba knew better than to say Nala's name in such an open environment. Anyone could've been listening to their conversation.

Zazu landed by the king's paw. "Yes." he confirmed.

"Then you may leave." At Zazu's apprehensiveness, the king froze. He shot him a look of concern. "Is there anything else you need to tell me, Zazu?"

The majorodomo played with the tips of his feathers, scanning around worriedly. "Hasara remains an impending threat to your secret," he said, rather quietly. "We bumped into her on the way back and she seemed...very suspicious."

The king could barely contain his anger. It resulted in him pacing back and forth, growling and cursing colourfully. "Hasara should have been minding her own business." He ceased from pacing and glanced at Zazu again. "Did she see who the lioness was?"

"Luckily, the lioness was smart enough to hide her face. Hasara doesn't know who she is."

"I have to speak to Hasara about parting from the pride so often," Simba suggested. "She's very keen to cause trouble."

"Perhaps you should also spend more time with Asha to lower the suspicion." Zazu added. "You've...been neglecting her, Your Majesty. She's pregnant!"

Simba said nothing other than, "You are dismissed, Zazu. Thank you."

Zazu flapped away to complete his other duties. Simba turned around to return to the den, only to come nose-to-nose with his cousin. Malek stared at Simba intently, a frown planted on his maw. The king leaped back, startled. This was bad, did he hear the whole thing? Had anyone else heard?

"H-How much did you hear, Malek?!" Simba gasped.

Malek sighed, keeping his cool. "Enough to know you've been neglecting your mate. Why have you been, anyway?"

Simba bit his bottom lip. "I've...been busy."

"Simba, I know you've been thinking about..." Malek leaned in, whispering, "...Nala."

The king groaned. It was no use keeping it a secret from Malek. He would've found out sooner or later whether it was obvious or not. And he had to vent to someone, he really needed someone to talk to, anyway. There was no point in keeping it a secret from him.

"You can't tell anyone, Malek," Simba said, his brows knotting.

"It's not my place to get involved in your problems, cousin, but I'm telling you this to protect you," Malek started. "You need to forget about her. You have a queen, who is carrying your cub, and an entire kingdom. And you'll never have Nala because she is Tojo's mate."

"It's hard, but I guess you're right." he sighed in defeat.

Malek simpered, changing the subject. "Have you seen Marah or my sister?"

Simba shook his head. "No, maybe ask Malka or Elena."

"Will do."

...

Hasara reclined by the scattered acacia saplings. They provided excellent shade even if it wasn't that hot. The dry season was yet to come. She felt slightly satisfied with the plan Zira had come up with. She couldn't wait until these Pridelanders were gone - they were absolutely horrible. Love was all they cared about. There was just _too_ much love. And Hasara didn't believe in love. Love hurt, losing someone you loved hurt. So what was the point?

With Zira, everything would come into place. Perhaps Hasara would even become queen if she could somehow overthrow her sister. But that would come later.

One of the grey lioness's ears flickered in response to a familiar squawk. Hasara lazily slid one of her eyes open, not bothering to sit up to see what the problem was. A small, jet-black bat crawled over to her, with a poisonous smirk planted on his face. His sable eyes glistened at the sight of his master's awakening.

"Ruhiu," Hasara acknowledged. "What news have you brought for me?"

It took only a few seconds for Hasara to beam at the news she'd been informed. News that would deter the Pridelanders one by one. A twisted, crazed grin on her maw, Hasara stumbled over towards Queen Asha, who reposed by the river bank. She stirred a claw in the water, disturbing the river's soothing current. She seemed distressed.

Upon sensing Hasara's presence, Asha stood up. She mirrored Hasara's polite head dip, a friendly greeting gesture.

"Can I help you Hasara?" Asha asked innocently.

Hasara's grin widened. "Your Highness," she began. "Actually you can. The king has been sneaking off to meet a commoner, he's romantically involved with her." She didn't even wait to see Asha's reaction, she simply threw it all out at her. As if it was a cough that was itching to come out. As if Asha wouldn't have a care in the world.

But to Asha, it meant everything. However, the queen wouldn't believe it entirely just yet. She'd need some convincing. She was far too loyal to Simba. Hasara needed to act swiftly - if Asha spilled to anyone in the pride, Hasara would be in trouble. Exiled, probably. Then left to deal with Zira - who'd no doubt rip her throat out with ruining the plan.

Asha snarled. "What?"

"You heard me, Your Highness." Hasara continued.

Asha was simply stunned that her mate was being accused of such wrong doings. Her green eyes flashed with rage, a growl becoming more audible. "How can you say such things about your king?! You should be exiled for this!"

Hasara returned the hiss. "Exiling me will do nothing! This love affair will still continue whether I'm here or not!" she yelled. "If you don't believe me, spy on him. He's always going after that lioness anyway."

"I couldn't do that," the queen frowned. She seemed more calm towards Hasara, but her insides were in knots. The news was a little over-bearing. "I trust him not to do this to me. He would've said if something were troubling him."

"Oh, _please!_ ," the grey lioness huffed excessively. "I've sent someone to follow him. You _know_ something is wrong. What else could reason for his distance from you and the pride? And you're his mate. His _pregnant_ mate. When has he ever approached you and asked if you needed anything!"

Asha stared down at her paws. What Hasara was saying did make sense...But she'd refuse to believe it. Simba wouldn't do such a thing. He was too caring... The brown lioness shook her head. "What made you send someone after him in the first place? Surely not something he said. It could've been a mistake."

Zira's half-sister shrugged. "I've spotted him out before. I was simply curious."

"Well, it was none of your business what he was doing, Hasara. I hope you know that." She straightened. "I have to go now. Stay out of trouble, will you?"

Hasara's snout crinkled. She wouldn't let the queen get away with it that easily. The gaunt lioness hurried before the queen, blocking her way. Her grin seemed to desperate, it was quite haunting. "Your Highness! If you'll let me add something..." She looked around. "I know where the lioness lives. You can go and see for yourself. I'm sure she's obsessed with him. If you want to see for yourself, I can take you there..."

Asha passed her off with a minor hiss before sauntering elsewhere. "Nonsense."

...

Tama, Marah and Kula relaxed at the waterhole. The three were currently engaged in a conversation of their love lives, and what their relationships to Simba's friends and cousin's were. Currently, it was Kula that was talking. And while she wasn't really in a relationship with any of the males yet, she wouldn't cease from blabbering about her amusing, interesting moments with her friend Chumvi.

She sat opposite Tama and Marah, the conversation forever going on.

"I think he'll make a great father to those cubs. They're lucky to have him," she finally concluded.

Marah smiled. "I bet you want him to be your cubs' father, Kula." the lioness laughed.

Kula growled playfully. "Puh-lease, Marah. We all know about you and Malek."

"About that..." Marah's smile faltered. "I don't know if I should stay or leave. My mother would be alright with it, but the Pridelands is my childhood. All my friends and family are here or grew up here... Even if Malek is my love interest, I'd feel bad about leaving."

Tama covered her ears with her paws, closing her eyes. She seemed frustrated more than anything. "Guys, please," she pleaded. "Let's stop talking about all this love stuff. It's giving me a headache."

"Did something happen between you and Malka, Tama?" Kula asked innocently.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Tama frowned. "Let's talk about something else, like the queen being pregnant. Nala won't be pleased to find out of the queen's pregnancy."

"We should tell Nala about it," Kula suggested. "She's really crushing on Simba and deserves to know. Maybe then she'll move on with her life and try to get to know Tojo." After a few seconds, she added, "But it is odd how Queen Asha has impregnated so quickly."

"Actually, Kula, it's normal." Marah answered.

Upon seeing the look of perplexity on the chocolate-coated lioness's face, Tama stepped in to explain. "My mother says lionesses can become pregnant from the moment they copulate. Pregnancies can range from two to three months."

Realisation suddenly hit Marah. "So maybe she has been keeping her pregnancy a secret since the ceremony or a while after the ceremony."

"She must have become pregnant around a few weeks ago or so," Tama elaborated. "Or perhaps even a month since our gestation period is around one-hundred and ten days."

Malek suddenly approached them. "Yep, and a lioness like Asha must copulate quickly to produce heirs for the Pridelands. The cubs must be trained, which requires a lot of time, and Simba won't live forever. The Pridelands is needing an heir as soon as possible, actually."

"And it's traditional and normal for lions to copulate after the ceremony anyway."

As Tama spoke, Marah approached her lover quietly, allowing her face to be engulfed by his mane. They then exchanged licks, triggering a devious smirk from Kula and Tama.

"Well, Asha seems like a really friendly lioness. At least I thought so when we were searching for Simba," Tama said, with Marah nodding her head in agreement.

"She doesn't seem that bad but at times she's different to what she's been described as - she's never really seen Asha hunt and she doesn't really look like the type. She's more on the thin side but her personality said otherwise - she was as harmless as a fly..." Kula put in.

A few moments flew by before Malek asked the girls for some privacy between him and Marah. Kula decided it was best to give them some space, and Tama, after some convincing, reluctantly followed. They headed elsewhere for a few moments whilst the couple had their moment of privacy.

Malek got straight to the point. "Have you thought about whether you're leaving with us?" he asked. "We're leaving right after the battle, and the battle is close."

Marah bit her lip, hesitating. "I...haven't decided yet."

"It's a hard decision, I know." He breathed in, taking in the air around them. "Take your time. I know how much this land means to you and I won't be hurt if you decide to stay." He pulled the lioness into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Malek."

...

Malka stalked around, a variety of thoughts weighing his mind. He was pondering about what was going on at home, with his parents - who were often on good terms, but sometimes bad. He wondered how his siblings were doing, it had been a while since he'd spoken to them. He needed to return home, soon. Maybe Tama could go with him. And that was another thing. What was the relationship between him and Tama? They seemed close, seemed to like each other... Shouldn't they have made the next step?

Suddenly, Malka's amber eyes caught sight of Nala. She seemed to be doing something, pacing. He cached in a nearby bush, studying her movements and her words. What was she talking about?

Nala seemed tired, frustrated and edgy. "I wonder if me and Simba did the right thing... Love finds ways, doesn't it...?" she mumbled to herself as she paced. "What if the kingdom finds out? I'll die!"

She suddenly collapsed on the ground, probably in exhaustion from all the pacing. "What if wrong doings come from that...I _need_ help." Just what was she talking about? Wrong doings...from what? "What am I going to do now that I'm certain me and Simba love each other?"

Shock surged through Malka's veins. He'd had enough. What 'wrong doings' were involved with her and his cousin?!

He earned Nala's attention by leaping out of the bush, glowering. Nala was already nervous, and at the sight of Malka, she grew excessively startled.

"How much did you hear!?" she yelled. Surprisingly the same words Simba had said when Malek caught him out.

"What's your relationship between you and the king? Why did you say all that?"

Nala growled back at him. "Nothing you need to know. I wasn't talking about Simba."

"Nala you're a bad liar.. Just tell me, it's not like I'll do anythi-"

"Me and Simba did something _terrible_ Malka! We confessed to each other. But the moment, it-"

" _Please,_ don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me Nala.."

Precipitation intruded on their conversation, kissing their furs gently. Tension was yet to build.

Silence enveloped them for several minutes, but their eyes remained locked on each other. Malka was shocked more than anything, and Nala was terrified and hurt. He only made the reality seem worse than it actually was. Or... was it really that bad? Damn. She'd really made a huge mistake. But it wasn't as if she was entirely to blame.

"I'm going to speak to Simba." He began to walk in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Malka, please..."

He accelerated slightly. "This won't end well for either of you." was his final remark, before he loped off towards the kopje.

Nala watched him in awe. She was left there to fret in the rain. What would happen next...?

...

The lionesses retreated into the den at the sight of the rain. Most lionesses were in the main den, but Nuka, Hasara, Shamim, Nafia and Sarabi were in the other, smaller den. Simba was just about to head in with the lionesses when he saw his cousin sprinting towards the base of Pride Rock, calling his name. Simba descended the koppie and went to meet his cousin below, to talk where nobody could hear them.

Simba noted the vexation displayed on Malka's face.

"What?"

Malka relaxed a little, but maintained his frown. "Dude, something is going on between you and Nala. Don't bother denying it, I overheard her and she admitted to me what you did."

The king sighed. "It's bad, I know. But I've had enough lectures from Zazu and Malek."

Malka sighed too. "Listen, Simba. I'm only trying to protect you." These words weren't foreign. Malek had said them, too. "You're the king and if anyone found out, you may as well be dethroned-"

"Which is why you can't tell anyone. Not even Chumvi and Malek, not even my mother or Asha. ESPECIALLY not Asha. Not even Nala's friends. It was an honest mistake, but I can't stop thinking about Nala."

The bi-maned lion smirked. "I think you've finally found a lioness you're in love with, but I'm afraid it's too late. And she's with Tojo."

They gaped up at the rolling, precipitating clouds.

"One day, she will be mine."

...

 **A/N:**

Name meaning:

 **Ruhiu** ("sword")


	10. Out of sight

**A/N:** After a while, I'm finally back. Really sorry for my inactivity! I've done some of my mocks, some exams but it's not over yet! I still have the rest of my mocks through to June/July. It's going to be a very tough end-of-year for me. Since I am on half-term break (...until Monday only *cries*), I figured I should write up my draft and the chapter. This chapter is intense but not so intense. I also just want to get to the good part but it's taking so long aaaah *bangs head on keyboard*

Reviews:

 **Manifiko:** Thanks a lot!

 **GuardianSaint:** Thank you so much although it's been a while :D I've reviewed on your newest TLK fic :)

 **Money100:** Thank you! And I'll try haha

 **MrSimba:** Aww it's an honour to be one of your favourites! Thank you so much :D

 **Mighty-Atlanian** (chapter 1): Thanks so much! Nice to see someone new :)

Introducing chapter 10!

...

 **How it ends**

In the den were none other than Kula's parents, Damu and Aniya. As the regular hunter of the petite family, Aniya was storing the leftover meat from their last meal - it was the better than having to hunt every few days for more food. She might as well had kept some so that it'd satisfy them for at least three more days. The lioness had landed a zebra - a meal that could last over six days if kept in the right conditions. And that was exactly what Aniya planned to do. She'd caught this three days ago, they still had three days left to make the most of this meal.

As she tugged on the flesh, Damu was resting on his haunches as he peered out into the open. His mind was spiralling with wonder. Kula definitely weighed his mind. Their father-daughter relationship was in a bit of a catastrophe. But when was it ever not?

"Aniya," Damu grunted, his voice raspy and deep as ever. The lioness ceased from tugging on the flesh and made eye contact with him, frowning. "Do you...think I'm a good father?"

Aniya's eyes stung a little. However, salty as she was, she replied unambiguously. "Oh, I think you could do _a lot_ better as a father, Damu."

Damu spun around from where he faced and sneered at her.

Aniya glared in response. "Did you expect me to say yes?" she asked. His eyes were still on her. "I thought you wanted an _honest_ answer."

The heavily-maned lion sighed and pulled his head down. "I try so hard to ensure Kula chooses the right path in life, that she ends up with the right mate, in the right _home._ So that she's able to protect herself and her family in times of danger..."

The brown lioness cocked an eyebrow. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She'd never expected _Damu_ of all lions to bleed out his emotions right in front of her - he saw it as weak.

Damu closed his eyes, anger flaring inside of him. He awoke with a controlled anger as he said, "Admit it, Aniya! Kula is weak, childish and blind to her vulnerabilities and she needs to be taught!"

To his dismay, she said nothing. She only resumed the dragging of the zebra flesh that was lobbed onto the ground, heading out of the den and out of his sight. She couldn't stand him right now. How could he have said those things about their daughter? Kula wasn't a male, and she certainly wasn't stupid. Damu wanted to make a _warrior_ out of the girl. But Aniya was not going to let that happen.

...

Turkiya sighed.

Malek was always away, either with his gang of lions or with Marah. Turkiya hadn't spent much time with her brother, nor with her favourite - and only - cousin Simba. Simba, who while he was king, always managed to make some time to even converse with Turkiya. However, this time around the Pridelands were different. Everything was different. The lions and lionesses she knew had matured into adults, yet she remained as a pest in the leisure, young stages of adolescence.

The more she thought about it, the more the young lioness wished she was home. At home, being the youngest princess, Turkiya was constantly fawned over - either by her parents or the lionesses in her pride who worshipped her like a goddess simply because of her high rank.

Turkiya looked up, her gaze not far from weary as she caught sight of an empty den. She'd expect a den that large to be congested with lions, or at least a family. But Turkiya opted to go for the tree beside it instead.

She leaned her back on it, finally relieved to have stopped for even a moment. That _was,_ until she felt the familiar feeling of pain on her tail. Alarmed, the teenaged lioness leaped up to find a pale cub gnawing on her back end.

"Wha..." She pulled her tail back, holding it high up in the air. "Do you know how _rude_ it is to chew on a lioness's tail? Don't you have any manners, kid?!"

"You were near _my_ den," the cub asserted, inspecting his dew claw. "I have every right to chew on your tail."

"Well _you,_ young cub, have a lot to learn befo..." Turkiya froze, realisation hitting her mid-word. "Hey, why is a young cub like you allowed out of your den alone? Where are your parents?"

"I'm Mheetu. My father is General Ni and my mother is Sarafina." Mheetu scoffed. "I'm perfectly capable of staying out on my own."

The teen's eyes widened. "So then, I realise..." She leaned down. "You must be Nala's brother! Is she alright?"

Mheetu rolled his eyes. "Nala, always moping about, depressed, crying and she never spends any time with me; she's the worst sister ever." He cocked his head. "Why do you ask?"

Turkiya suddenly remembered that Mheetu was not informed of Nala's immense crush on the king, or of the queen's pregnancy. Therefore, she replied rather restrictedly, "I-It's just that Marah and the others have been worried about her...having not seen her for a while."

Mheetu nodded, allowing the silence to engulf both of them. Turkiya couldn't care any less - she didn't it find it rather interesting to discuss matters with an immature, juvenile and unsophisticated wannabe cub. Mheetu managed to see that she was bored, dead inside though she concealed it well.

"What was your name again?" Mheetu abruptly asked, breaking the well-earned silence.

Her ears suddenly perked. "Turkiya."

"Turkiya..." Mheetu rolled the strange name off his tongue.

"Yes, it's...foreign, I guess."

" _Well_ , Turkiya," Nala's brother began. "Someday I'd like to join king Simba's army and fight alongside him. And perhaps I could marry a pretty lioness like you someday."

As soon as he'd finished his sentence, Turkiya's face flushed crimson. Immediately, she whacked the cub, sending him rolling across the grass. Their conversation had taken an interesting turn, but she'd never expected to hear _that._ A doltish, half-witted imbecile wanted _her_ as a mate someday? She deserved better than that! Maybe Turkiya was a nobody, maybe she was neglected but anything was better than a dumb cub. She'd rather have married a gnu.

To her surprise, Mheetu leaped to his paws with a large grin. "It's not weird, I promise," he lilted. "You're not _that_ much older than me, Turkiya."

Turkiya rolled her eyes. "For your age, Mheetu, you are very immature."

"No I'm not." the pale cub argued. "You only say that because you see things like an adult does, but you're not even an adult yet."

Somehow, his last sentence spoke to her. It only added to her conclusion that everyone else was aging and moving on with their lives but her. She snorted in response.

"Farewell... _Mheetu_." She spat out his name in disgust as she sauntered away, back to Pride Rock. Mheetu watched her go from behind, chortling uncontrollably.

...

Nafia calmed herself, trying to process everything that had occurred in that one moment. It had all happened too fast, she was as perplexed as ever. What the hell did she just witness? Instinctively, she rubbed her stomach, her jaw still ajar.

She had just caught the king's cousin, Malka, and another lioness discussing something shocking. Was this so-called lioness the same lioness she had seen at Pride Rock the other day? Was she referring to the same Simba they all knew, the king?

The king wouldn't have betrayed his new, pregnant mate in such a form... Nafia could sympathise. She knew the horrors of being forsaken withchild... Scar had cursed her whole life, and she was left pondering whether this cub would come out like its father or not.

But nobody was born evil, at least she trusted that theory.

Nafia, as rapidly and safely as she could, dashed back to Pride Rock. She had to tell someone, this could cause trouble for the king.

This lioness...Nala, was it? And Malka had discussed something probably to be kept a secret, and it wasn't Nafia's business to get involved or share anything, but this so-called Nala could have framed their king in some form! The kingdom could turn their backs on him if they found out, and queen Asha would be absolutely heartbroken if she found out the king had another lioness he was with and had done something that _unforgivable._

She had to tell someone. Sarabi, at least. She'd know what to do.

...

Finally, Nala had returned home. Her mother had been waiting for her, and as if to add more suspension she was waiting by the den's entrance. Awkwardly, Nala stepped inside, only glancing at Sarafina's face for a split second. The lioness, for once in her entire life, was neither vexed in any form. Nor was she...happy. In fact, her expression was blank. Neutral, if you could call it that.

Nala remained cautious. She was still expecting some sort of lecture, and Sarafina was waiting for the perfect opportunity to bark at her any moment.

Apparently, Sarafina had been watching Nala in awe the whole time, because as soon as Nala approached her mother, she was pulled in to a very tight embrace. Tears began to well up in her teal eyes, and her vision was clouded as she continued to squeeze her only daughter.

"Nala, I don't like fighting with you." she finally said, her voice shaking slightly. Nala fought hard to swallow her will to cry, but was struggling. "I really miss the times me and you had together before all this drama started."

Nala stayed silent. Listening. Taking in the emotions she had held back for a long while.

"I just wished it would all come back," Sarafina continued. "Our late night hunts together as mother and daughter, our talks, our _family time._ I miss it all. So much."

Sarafina's daughter finally let her tears spill. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened so far." was all she said, her emotions pouring out with each word.

Her mother offered a watery simper as she pulled out of the tight, emotional embrace. "I'm willing to support you, Nala. But you must make things work with Tojo. We cannot go back on our word."

Nala frowned, but said nothing.

"Tojo has a surprise for you," Sara leered. "I'm not sure when he wants to reveal it to you but he wants you to meet him at some point during sundown."

Nala smiled wearily back at her, brushing a paw over her face. Ready to say something, but that was when it happened.

Out of the blue, Nala's stomach churned and twisted. No, it wasn't those butterflies one would often get when they were elated or excited. It was the stomach ache that inflicted a _dangerous_ amount of pain. Great, bloody pain. And it was occurring right now, right at this moment.

With a shriek, Nala stumbled back, peering down at her stomach and wincing.

"Nala, what's wrong?!" As a normal mother would, Sarafina fretted strongly for her daughter's wellbeing, fawning over her - much to her dismay.

Unable to reply due to the compelling pain, Nala sprang out of the den with so little as another word. Seconds later, Mheetu came trotting in with a look of satisfaction, only to grimace at the sight of his ill sister.

"What's wrong with Nala, mother?" he inquired, curiously. "She's...err...throwing up."

Sarafina's eyes widened even more than they were. She knew what this meant, every female of Nala's age and over were fully capable of comprehending which path this situation to lead to. Things were worse than they seemed. The mother suddenly felt dizzy, falling back onto her haunches. "It can't be..." The king's figure appeared in her mind, triggering more tears. She laid down, closing her eyes, Mheetu's yelling and sobbing muffling. Her vision only blackened.

...

Now parting from Tama and Marah, Kula ambled towards Chumvi - who was seated in his usual seat under a small sapling behind the dens. He stared down at Shamim, who appeared to be giggling with another lioness. At the sight of the pale lioness, Chumvi remembered his cubs. They were probably in the den. Were they alone? Were they safe? Were they with Nuka?

Feeling responsible for his cubs' wellbeing, Chumvi stood up and headed towards one of the caves...when he bumped into Kula. The lioness was as jumpy as ever once she caught sight of him.

"Hi, Chumvi." She greeted him with a nervous smile. Nervous, upon seeing how morose his face was. She began following him. "Where are you going?"

"The cubs," the brown lion sighed, shaking his mane a little. "I'm going to check the cubs."

Kula nodded. "Have you finally named the cubs?" She chuckled then.

"I don't know, Kula." he replied coldly. "I wasn't ready to be a father. It just...happened."

His harshness and coldness was cold enough to touch Kula. She froze, stopping dead in her tracks, but gathered enough courage to follow him again. She was challenging herself, for she knew it was a bad idea to follow Chumvi when he was in one of his moods - even if he had agreed to be her friend. Well...she preferred to think of it as a _good_ friend, since he was so reluctant to befriend anyone at all.

They entered the den to find an exhausted Nuka slumped on one corner of the den, and the infants wriggling opposite him.

"Nuka," Chumvi called, his gaze softening a little. Kula could tell he had a lot of compassion for the cub. But who wouldn't? The kid was roughly treated all his life. "You can go now, I'll take care of them."

Nuka glanced up groggily, nodded and scampered out of the den - probably to go and find Hasara. The poor cub wouldn't ever give up on impressing either one of his family.

Chumvi took the cubs into his paws, watching as Kula took the spot next to him. She peered at them intently, as if trying to look through their minds. She touched his paw, causing Chumvi to bristle slightly.

"Are you okay, Chumvi?" Kula asked. She seemed to have caught on with Chumvi's strange behaviour.

The dark-maned lion moved his face closer to hers. "Do you know what's going on?" he inquired, completely ignoring her question. Judging by her perplexed face, he took it as his cue to elaborate. "Don't you know what's going on with Nala?"

Kula shook her head. "All I know is Nala's crushing on Simba and she doesn't know that the queen is pregnant." Realising her mistake, she quickly cupped her muzzle with her paws.

It took all his might to stop himself from chuckling. "Relax, I know about that already, silly."

"What? H-How did you..."

"And I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I will, since you're her cousin," he began. "Simba and Nala have 'coupled' recently."

Kula looked just as shocked as Sarafina did when Nala had thrown up. The chestnut-furred lioness bounced to her feet, yelling in shock, "What?!"

"Malka told me that she kind of blurted it out."

"...But..."

"Shh."

Silenced, Kula observed as Chumvi rapidly stood up and stared intently at the cave entrance. His cubs gently rolled off his paws and onto the cave ground.

"What is it?"

"Someone was listening to us," Chumvi said, before dashing out of the cave entrance to catch sight of whoever seemed to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Nobody was there. But Chumvi wasn't fooled. "Reveal yourself, coward!" Again, silence. Whoever was there had vanished.

He leisurely sauntered inside the den and sat beside Kula. "Someone was there, I heard breathing." he told her. "Let's pray that whoever it was, they didn't hear anything because this is a lot of trouble for Simba."

...

Growling audibly, Asha headed towards wherever Hasara usually reclined; beneath the acacia trees. Hasara slumbered like a kitten, her legs and forelegs stretched, laying on her back comfortably as if she were some sort of child. Nuka napped not too far away, by the river.

"Hasara," the queen demanded. "Take me to that lioness you were speaking of earlier."

The grey lioness grinned maliciously. Her plan was fully in action.

"I didn't believe you before," Asha said slowly. "I didn't believe you before but...Something I heard changed my mind."

"Allow me, Your Highness." Hasara bowed, jumping to her paws.

"I _will_ get to the bottom of this and confront Simba."

...

After being informed of the same thing Kula was, Tama could only glare at Malka for wrongly exploiting Nala's wrong doings. Not that she believed Nala would do such a thing, anyway.

"Tama, Nala confessed to me! Not even confessed, it was more like blurted it out!" Malka yelled, losing his patience. Why was Tama so stubborn?

Shocked, Tama remained silent. She wasn't expecting that; not from one of her best friends that she'd known her entire life. Nor did she expect that from the new king, who she'd also known for a vast amount of her life. It hadn't even been a full season and already Simba had betrayed his kingdom with something so serious - a king unable to control his lust, feelings and desires was simply not a king she could trust.

"I say we go and visit Nala," Tama suggested. "At this instant."

"No, it's best we don't get involved at this point."

"With you spreading the news, someone's bound to find out! We have to go and see if she's alright, if she's safe."

Malka sighed excessively. "Fine."

Both lion and lioness began to saunter. Silence crept up on them, making it as awkward as ever. But it was broken by Malka's immaturity. The lion was laughing! Of all times to laugh, why now? Tama spun around with a bothered look on her face. She was about a claw length away from whacking him clean.

"What's so damn funny?" she snapped, beginning to lose her temper.

"Do you remember the day we first met? At Simba's ceremony?" he asked, chortling still.

Tama turned red. She slowed down, lowering her head in embarrassment. "What about it?"

Malka continued to chuckle. "Remember how silly we both were? How rude I seemed after you confessed to finding me so attractive-"

"Woah! Hold on!" Tama snarled. "I did _not_ say I found you attractive!"

"-And that as soon as I said I wasn't interested in you, you stayed mad at me from that day?"

Tama groaned, unable to handle the embarrassment any longer. "What's your point already?"

"So, if I told you I _was_ interested in you..." Malka began. "Would you stop being mad at me?"

"You wouldn't mean that. I'm just an ordinary lioness with a headtuft to you. There are far more prettier lionesses at Pride Rock." She began to pick up the pace again.

"I'm not interested in any of the other lionesses," Malka said, picking up the pace to keep up with her. "I want a lioness named Tama. And that lioness happens to be right here, right now."

It took all of the lioness's might to not grin. Instead she flinched, and asked. "What made you change your mind?"

"I realised it isn't looked that I care about, although you're a very gorgeous-looking lioness." he replied, making her blush a little. "I like your personality and I want you to stay with me forever. Would you like that too?"

Tama began to smile. "I..." Before she could even reply, Malka leaped in front of her, and held one foreleg up so she couldn't walk past him. "Way to kill a moment!"

"Sorry." Malka grinned sheepishly. Tama frowned at him, waiting for an explanation. He then motioned to the two lionesses writhing in the turf near Nala's den. Sarafina was inside the den with Nala's younger brother, Mheetu. However, Nala was nowhere in sight.

A few moments later, both Tama and Malka spotted Nala heading back to the den from a close distance. The two concealing lionesses stepped out of their hiding spot to greet her, and Tama recognised the brown lioness as queen Asha.

Malka recalled the grey lioness as Hasara, the troublemaker. "Whatever's going on can't be good."

"We have to help Nala," Tama demanded. "They seem rather aggressive."

"No, let's hide so that they talk freely." Malka suggested.

Together, they remained hidden and out of sight.


	11. Acceptance

**A/N:** First post of the summer, yas! I will try to post as many chapters as I can this summer, I already have so many ideas brewing in my head and we're finally getting the juicy part. I also want to thank you for 60 reviews, you guys are the best. This chapter is a little long, in the sense that there are many events in this chapter that will have an impact in the story later xD

 **Reviews:**

 **Saka:** A happy ending? Haha we'll see! (:

 **Mafanikio:** Mwahaha but I love cliff-hangers! Hate me for it :P

 **Money100:** Thank you!

 **BookObsession101:** Aw, your review isn't too serious at all! I love long comments and it's interesting to see the story from your pov :D I'm glad you're enjoying because I feel like lately I've been slacking a lot, so thanks a lot for your support! :) Yes, I tried to portray Nala as very unsure. Ever since she was a cub, she's had to obey her parents orders and often had everything prepared for her (e.g. her and Tojo's marriage). Now comes a stage in her life where she is defiant, and that drags her to the narrow road of uncertainty because she's never actually managed anything on her own...if that makes sense xD I will be continuing this story till its end, I'm also planning to make a second story to this, so don't worry!

...

 **How it ends**

Tama watched in awe as Nala argued with the queen and with Hasara.

"It's a very simple question, I just want to know if it was you who slept with the king!" Asha yelled, baring her fangs. She was getting sick of this stubborn lioness denying everything. She _knew_ it was her, she just wanted the lioness to admit it.

"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about!" Nala caterwauled, enraged that all this was happening to her because of one mistake. She very much regretted everything, perhaps she shouldn't have mixed with the nobles like her mother had told her ever since her cubhood. Perhaps she shouldn't have attended that ceremony, perhaps she shouldn't have even lived in the Pridelands anymore.

"Don't lie to us, we know it's you!" Hasara snarled viciously, getting into the commoner's face. "You were that lioness that snuck away after the king ordered Zazu to bring you home. Although I don't know your name, I do know who you are and where you live. Lying isn't very wise, girl!"

Nala closed her eyes, momentarily glancing back at her mother, who was still resting due to her dizziness from earlier. She seemed very deep in her sleep, thankfully she wouldn't hear anything that was going on right now. Mheetu knew best not to reveal himself and come out of the den. He hid behind Sarafina.

Asha saw Nala considering defeat, and a grin crawled along her face. "What's your mate's name?"

Damn. Nala was lost. If she revealed her mate's name, Asha could very well brew trouble in her family - considering she was the queen. Kings above, that would leave Nala at _very_ loose ends. Especially since she hadn't exactly denied mating with Simba, so these lionesses could very well take it as a yes. But, if she didn't reveal her mate's name either, it would only underline the fact and confirm that she had committed such an awful act and was afraid to admit it. Everyone knew Nala was wed with Tojo, even the king knew that.

"Answer us!" Hasara was losing as much patience as Asha was. Her plan needed to be in operation as quickly as possible so Zira could attack.

After moments of hesitation, the two-year-old finally answered. "My mate's name is General Tojo - one of king Simba's comrades and close friends."

Hasara's face contorted into a demented smile. One of the king's comrades and close friends? She could already taste the victory. So did Asha, in fact it made her even more determined to remove any competition for her king. Asha was madly in love with Simba ever since cubhood - everyone knew that. So if a peasant was interfering with their relationship...it would not end well.

Nala was panicking. She'd spat out Tojo's name to keep her cool and not seem like she was guilty of anything or hesitating. But now she feared revealing his name had done more bad than good. She still had to lose, it wasn't the end yet.

Relief washed over her as she watched the queen and her pridemate leave, and so did the feeling of confusion and fear. What was she to do now?

She was fretting so much, she didn't even notice Tama and Malka jump out from their hiding spot. They'd caught her by surprise, with Tama embracing Nala out of the blue. Nala embraced her friend back. However, as soon as she'd noticed Malka, her face contorted into a snarl, her nose twisting and forming wrinkles of anger. Nala was still very bitter about their previous argument. It could be said that everyone knew because of him.

"Malka, will you excuse us for a moment?" Tama asked softly, causing Malka to frown. He took up on her request and walked away from the two lionesses.

Once he was out of earshot, Nala burst into tears. They poured down, wetting Tama's chest fur as she held onto the sobbing lioness.

Nala was so embarrassed to have been crying again, she'd been such a crybaby lately. But she couldn't hold her emotions in; it was all too much. "What have I gotten myself into, Tama?"

The creamy lioness closed her eyes, resting her chin on Nala's head and rubbing her back softly.

"I could be exiled now that the queen knows! She could tell Tojo, or even worse, have me killed for adultery!"

"Don't say such things Nala," Tama muttered sadly, unable to bear listening to what may be her friend's fate. But she was sure it wouldn't be. "Remember, Simba wouldn't let anything happen to you if he loved you."

"It's more complicated than that, Tama." Nala argued, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "He can't just leave everything how it is to save a peasant like me, to drop all charges against me because he loves me. He's a king and has to be fair."

"If he were to punish you, it'd be unfair because he also took part in the incident. And Asha can't do anything without Simba."

Nala felt more at ease now that what Tama was saying made sense. But there were still some obstacles to get past on the road to freedom and safety. "Asha can still kill me or damage the bond between my family."

"I'm sure Asha wouldn't do such a thing," said Tama, frowning. "It may not seem like it now, but Asha is a very kind lioness. A little crazy for the king, but..."

The silence picked up on them and both pairs of eyes drifted over to the male who faced the peek of the hill, watching the movement of the Pridelands as he stood. His bi-coloured mane shook violently in the wind, but he sniffed the air and exhaled happily. Nala frowned.

"Tama, what do you see in Malka honestly..."

Now it was Tama's turn to frown. "There's just something about him that makes my insides knot up." Her face moved from a frown to excitement as she whispered into Nala's ear. "He's interested in me, you know."

"That's great." Nala said, not as enthusiastic. She pinned her ears. "I don't like him or trust him as much as before, though. He's caused quite a bit of trouble."

The headufted lioness only shrugged. "When this is over, we'll all be laughing about it."

"I hope so..."

Out of the blue, Nala felt something wreaking havoc in her insides. She clutched her stomach as a great pain surged through it, and she could almost taste the clump of vomit that was building in her throat. Without wasting another second, the lioness darted into a nearby bush and allowed everything to come out. Tama watched in horror at how much Nala was throwing up. It even earned Malka's attention, causing him to rush over and stand beside Tama.

"Nala! Are you okay?" Tama approached her once she figured Nala was done with the bush.

Nala furrowed her eyebrows. "This isn't the first time I've thrown up today."

Tama and Malka exchanged looks.

"Was it something you ate?"

"It's possible but I doubt it." she sighed, sitting on her haunches.

"You know, there's this thing...this thing that Elena says to the lionesses at Pride Rock when they constantly throw up." Malka started, sounding a bit uncertain and uneasy. He jabbed Tama in the elbow, praying that she understood his indication. Fortunately for him, Tama was smart enough to know _exactly_ what he was referring to. Her amber eyes widened.

"No, Malka it can't be that..."

"Of course it can. It _very obviously_ can."

Nala cocked an eyebrow. What were they talking about? She decided to interject, she needed to know if it was about her after all. "Um...What are you guys talking about?"

"Nala..." Tama started sheepishly. "Are you certain that you and Simba..."

"YES! Yes, Tama, I'm certain!" Nala hollered, unable to handle the embarrassment any longer. She felt herself burn up underneath, her face flushing crimson. It was quite awkward to talk about such things with your friend and another male...

"Well Nala," Nala's friend continued. "There could be a... a possibility that you are... _pregnant._ " She glanced at Malka for reassurance. They didn't know how she was going to react, whether she was going to be calm about it, or whether she was going to bite their heads off and deny everything.

But frankly, she just denied it.

Upon hearing the word 'pregnant', Nala nearly threw up again. "What? No, I'm not."

Malka groaned excessively, facepawing himself. "Listen, don't be stubborn and just accept it. You and Simba mated and now you're throwing up. What else could it be?"

Nala snarled, literally two seconds from smacking the life out of Malka for talking to her with such audacity. But Tama intervened and took over.

"He's right, Nala..." she said sadly. "My mother said those are symptoms of pregnancy.

"But my heat died down _days_ before I met with Simba," Nala retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Or so you thought." said Malka, believing it was a decent input, just to tick her off.

Nala glared at him, denying yet again. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm pregnant. It's not possible." She quickly stormed off to her den, leaving Tama and Malka to their thoughts. Both the lion and lioness shook their heads and sighed.

"I'll convince her somehow." Tama promised, before they walked home to Tama's den.

...

Asha and Hasara rapidly trotted back to Pride Rock, the hunting party waiting for their leader. The king's mother, Sarabi, stood in front of the hunting party with a look of worry. They'd arrived late and were nowhere to be seen before they all arranged themselves.

"Where were you, Asha?" she asked, her tone slightly motherly. "And are you sure you're fine enough to lead the hunting party?"

"I...went to the waterhole to drink," the queen fibbed, chewing on her lip. "And I'm fine enough to hunt, since I'm not yet heavily pregnant."

A lioness beside Sarabi, named Maua, raised her brow at the sight of Hasara. They all knew Hasara was a troublemaker - being Zira's half-sister - so the fact that she had arrived late without any notice was slightly worrying. Hasara felt Maua's intense stare and glowered at her.

"I went to accompany the queen, if you _must_ know."

Though doubtful, Sarabi passed it off with a smile. "So, where will our hunting grounds be this morning?"

Asha coughed. "Actually, Sarabi... I think it'd be better if you and Maua remained at Pride Rock." She turned to the hunting party. "We only need a few lionesses to take down that petite gazelle herd, so I'll also ask four of you to remain behind with Sarabi and Maua."

The brown lioness turned back to Sarabi with a reassuring smile. "My party caught a zebra a few days ago, the pride won't be that hungry for us to land another zebra or wildebeest."

Maua was about to interject and say that her and Sarabi were two of the best hunters in the pride, and that it was slightly absurd to leave them behind. But Sarabi shot her a look that told her to simply leave it. And so, reluctantly, Sarabi, Maua and four other lionesses returned to Pride Rock - slightly relieved that they didn't have the pressure of hunting.

Hasara grinned at that. Asha was slowly becoming distant from the pride; her plan was in action...

After a few moments, the lionesses had arrived at the hunting grounds. They camouflaged in the flaxen colour of the Pridelandian savannah turf.

"Lionesses, we will be targeting that small gazelle herd over that hill." Asha motioned to the hill just behind her with her snout. "Siku, your team will chase them down away from the waterhole. Make sure they scatter. Shani's team will join in afterwards and narrow down the herd. If it's possible, target one of the gazelles."

The two assigned lionesses nodded in assurance. Asha turned to the lionesses standing beside her. "My team will join in last and take down another gazelle. If this goes well, we should end the hunt with two gazelles to feed the pride. Any questions?"

Siku stepped forward. "Your Highness, how are you going to hunt in your condition? Shouldn't Sarabi be leading us? She is an experienced enough lioness for the position."

Asha snapped, her nose crinkling. "I am perfectly capable of hunting, Siku! I'm not heavily pregnant yet."

"But..."

"Move out!"

All it took was one call and the lionesses had divided into their three usual teams. Hasara jogged up to Asha to catch up with her, and she had the decency to scowl! "Why didn't you take the opportunity to tell the lionesses of Simba's betrayal? It was the perfect moment now that Sarabi had remained at Pride Rock!"

Asha continued leading her lionesses to their position, replying over her shoulder to Hasara, "I'm not even sure Simba _has_ betrayed me. That lioness didn't say anything that confirmed it."

"What!"

"I will confront Simba later," Asha promised. "For now, telling the lionesses is a big step. They won't believe it."

Hasara wasn't at all happy with how things played out. Things were going leisurely now. Even so, she still managed to grunt, "Fine." She followed her hunting pack leader through the savannah grass. Her mind couldn't focus on anything else other than victory.

...

Tama lead Kula and Marah to Nala's den. It had felt like quite a while since the four were together - too much had been happening and Nala had been ever so distant due to the events that were taking place in her life. But Tama felt that this particular event was serious, and the four needed to be together to decide how they'd help Nala.

"I think Nala might be pregnant," Tama said as they strolled through the plains. "She's been throwing up lately and _don't_ think I haven't noticed her cranky behaviour."

"My guess is that Nala is probably just going through dark times with Tojo, especially with Simba around now." Kula replied, contrary to Tama's beliefs and defending her cousin.

"Explain the morning sickness, then." Marah challenged.

In an instant, Kula's eyes widened. She never thought about that...but her point in defending Nala still stood - even if she knew that a debate with Marah was pointless; the lioness simply found an answer to everything. "I blame the weather change," Kula argued, causing Marah to roll her eyes.

"Weather change?!" Tama yelled in disbelief. "What weather change? The Pridelands have just been hot."

"It rains sometimes, too. Maybe she got ill." Kula retorted.

"So, what's our aim when we reach Nala's den...are we just to force it in her that she's pregnant?" Marah asked, before Tama could rebuttal to Kula's point.

Tama shook her head. "We'll take Nala to a medical professional here in the Pridelands, someone who can confirm her pregnancy."

Kula felt a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Is it Elena? Because if any of our parents know, this will turn out very badly..."

"No, no!" Tama shrieked, shocked that Kula would think of such a thing. "Of course not! Malka has spoken to me about his pride shaman, who specialises in this kind of biology."

"Need I remind you that we need permission?" Marah said flatly, becoming bored of Tama's stupid ideas.

Tama shot the tanned lioness a catish grin. "Malek should be able to get us a visit to the shaman, right!"

Marah sighed, and said nothing. What was the use...

Finally, they approached Nala's den. She was inside with Mheetu, and Sarafina was resting in the corner, still feeling slightly dizzy from when she had collapsed earlier. Nala caught sight of her friends and sauntered outside.

"What are you guys doing here?" she enquired, tiredly. It was evident that she was still in a foul mood.

"We're worried about you," Kula said. "Can we talk to you...away from the den?" She gestured to Mheetu, who was prancing out from where he stood to greet them.

"Hey, guys!" he beamed. "A short, teenage lioness came to ask me about Nala on your behalf."

The three lionesses exchanged confused looks.

"She said her name was Tuck...Turki...Turk-"

"Turkiya?" Marah asked, her ears perking. She nodded, adding, "I asked her to check on Nala since I couldn't."

Nala groaned. She wanted to cut to the chase already and get this over and done with. All she wanted to do was laze around, frankly. "Mheetu go inside and stay there." She gave him a threatening look. "I mean it."

The grizzled cub knew what that look meant, and dashed inside at once, nestling beside Sarafina's fur. Nala followed her friends around the den towards the hill they all usually sat on.

"So, guys..." Nala began, already feeling like this conversation would be a horrible one. "What's going on?"

"Tama told us you might be pregnant," Marah said. Nala shot Tama a dirty look, causing her to grin sheepishly.

"Well here's what _I'm_ telling you. I am _not_ pregnant and will not be getting pregnant any time soon, so you can forget it."

"How do you know you're not, Nala? You did mate with the king after all!"

"I know, but..."

"Nala, it's best if you go and see the shaman for a confirmation," Kula suggested.

"We can't!" Nala shrieked.

"We can." Marah said firmly. "Malek will get us a visit to the shaman and you need to stop being afraid of what may be the truth, Nala. If you truly _are_ pregnant, you need to acknowledge that and act seriously because if it's true, your life will be very different from now on."

Nala looked intently at Marah's eyes, a look of fear creeping upon her face.

...

The girls travelled to Pride Rock. Malek was resting with Chumvi on the same ledge Chumvi always rested on. Malek's eyes scanned the savannah, till they finally caught sight of Marah with her friends. He leaped down and ambled over to her. The couple greeted each other affectionately, with Marah nuzzling into Malek's mane and Malek taking in her scent and licking the side of her neck.

Chumvi and Marah's friends followed suit, watching them greet awkwardly. Tama rolled her eyes after a few moments. This was getting too long, she needed to cut to the chase!

"Malek, we came here because we needed your help." she stated. Nala frowned at that.

Kula stepped forward. "Could you get us a visit to your shaman? We need to do something."

"I can get you there if you need," said Malek, pulling away from Marah. "But what for?"

Tama furrowed her brows, frowning. "That's...confidential."

Chumvi's eyes stalked Nala carefully, to the point where it made her uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me?" she demanded after a few moments, sick of those amber orbs that seemed to be glued to her.

"Nothing." he retorted. He then turned around, telling Malek that he was going to the den. Malek only shrugged in response, and declared they go and visit the shaman.

Marah and Malek ambled in front, their bodies close together and Marah's head touching Malek's shoulder slightly. Tama and Kula walked at their rear, feeling as if they were going to hurl from all the excess romance coming from Marah and Malek. They rolled their eyes and exchanged weird looks every time Malek and Marah whispered sweet words of romance to each other.

Nala was in a world of her own, sauntering dejectedly far behind her friends. A bad feeling hovered in her stomach, but it wasn't anymore vomit. She felt nobody understood her position. If she truly _was_ pregnant, it would be a catastrophe! A cub of her's and Simba's would ruin their lives completely if anyone found out. Her family knew that her and Tojo hadn't even come close to conceiving a cub ever since they'd been together. If they found out, her parents would probably disown her and banish her from the Pridelands...if she wasn't stoned to death by the kingdom first.

This was a nightmare, and she already felt like many knew about it - especially with the queen up her tail now.

Finally, they'd arrived at the treedome and Malek called for the shaman.

"What do ya want?!" the shaman yelled, not yet revealing himself.

Tama and Kula looked at each other, astonished by his strong, heavy African accent.

"You have patients!" Malek threw back.

The shaman jumped down, cackling at the sight of Malek with four lionesses. "Malek! You have four ladies, do ya?!"

Malek facepawed himself, while Tama and Kula wore looks of perplexity. "He's a...mandrill?"

"The only mandrill for another few territories away!" Rafiki beamed. He bent down, finally recognising Nala. His beam broadened. "Nala?! What are ya' doing here!"

Nala looked up at him coyly. "I'm here for a checkup." she replied.

"Well, come on up!"

All lions were about to climb up, but Tama decided only one of them go to support Nala since the treedome seemed pretty small for the six of them. Of course, she was meant to go up, since this was her idea in the first place and she was the first one to assume Nala was pregnant. Kula sighed in defeat, leaping back down to sit with Malek and Marah, ready for another session of hurling.

However, there were no arguments and Rafiki quickly led them over towards a large space under some leaves. He spun around and looked at Nala, asking what seemed to be the problem. Tama watched in awe as Nala poured out her emotions in front of the mandrill, rubbing her back on occasion. Happy to determine the king's friend's pregnancy, Rafiki had a few enquiries. Awkward, enquiries, but she got over it and answered them all honestly.

Of course, Tama input that Nala had been extra cranky lately, much to her dismay, but Nala was thankful Rafiki didn't ask her anything to do with the king.

"Please lay on your back." Rafiki instructed. He grabbed a gourde and cracked it open before rubbing its juices on Nala's stomach. This very moment would determine Nala's fate.

...

Night swooned on the Pridelands. Simba's pride lionesses reposed in the main den and Shamim and Nafia slept in the small nursery den. The cubs were nestled under Shamim's belly fur along with Nuke, while Hasara slumbered at the far corner. In the other larger den for males were Malek, Chumvi and Malka.

Simba sat on the perch of Pride Rock, praying to his father like he had done every night. Hopefully everything would go well. Asha emerged from the main den of slumbering lionesses and greeted Simba with a nuzzle. Simba felt slightly uncomfortable and his mind was distant, so he got up and moved, leaving Asha confused.

"What's wrong?" Asha asked, worried for her mate.

"Nothing." Simba replied shortly.

"Simba..." Asha insisted, frowning. "Tell me."

There was no reply.

Asha moved closer to him, her emerald eyes widening. "Simba, you really need to relax." She moved her body underneath his chin. "Maybe I can help you..."

To her dismay, Simba despised the sensual, seductive touch and moved away again. "Asha, stop."

Asha pulled away from him, narrowing her eyes. "You never want me anymore."

Sima chuckled to himself. _I never wanted you in the first place._

"Are you going to go and see that same lioness you saw the other night?" Asha asked, not realising she'd struck a nerve. Simba spun around in a flash, his growl as audible as ever. His face contorted into a look of vexation.

He shook her shoulders violently. "Stop meddling with my business! It's not any of your concern, Asha! I'm the king! I'm warning you!" He let her fall to the ground, storming off down the kopje.

But Asha was stubborn. She stood up and persisted, following him. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that...I'm your first queen." she said this softly, stifling some tears and suddenly feeling emotional.

Simba turned around and glanced at her, his gaze softening only slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry." he said. "I'm just not in the mood for anything, including affection."

He ambled back to the den, preparing for a decent slumber and leaving Asha to her miserable thoughts. The lioness could only look at the sky and curse. Damn that Nala, taking away her beloved... She'd pay a heavy price for that.

...

Tojo was returning to the den when he'd caught sight of Nala. She scrambled out and pinned him to the ground, sobbing into his fur.

"Where were you, Tojo?" she asked, tears still streaming from her eyes. "I missed you!"

He was glad for the attention, but noticed that something strange was up. Gently, he pushed her off of him and stood up. "Don't worry, Nala. I was just talking to my birds."

Nala frowned as he continued. "Listen, I'm sorry for all this huge mess between us, Nala. You know, I'm finally willing to have cubs for your sake - so that we can finally be a happy family."

Nala nearly fell over. Damn, that caught her off-guard. But she merely licked his cheek, and a deep chain of affection followed suit...

...

 **A/N:**

Name meanings:

 **Maua** ("flower")


	12. Strength

**A/N:** It's been ages since I've had even a little time to myself (school sucks) and after this I will have even less time :/ But the story is finally progressing so I'm happy :D I feel like I've been writing hundreds of filler chapters...

 **Reviews:**

 **CandyLuv99:** I agree with you! Nala has brought this on herself and is suffering the consequences for it, as well as counting on a relationship that _won't_ work. But you can't blame her for feeling upset about seeing the one she loves moving on in life with someone else, while she is stuck with a mate who is clumsy and is oblivious to so many things XD Yeah I totally agree! Nobody even cares about how Asha feels, they all just want to protect her because she's the pregnant queen. Yes, Nala is strong in the movie but here she's weak because she's made a _huge_ mistake with lots of consequences. But she'll learn from them (:

 **GuardianSaint:** Lots of drama, it's my speciality :')

...

 **How it ends**

Nala's eyes slid open. Ugh, she felt so groggy and cold. She shifted, feeling the weight on her body and rolled over so that she could stand. Where was she? Had she slept away from home? Her teal eyes traced the ground until they locked onto Tojo - who was still deep in his slumber...like a cub.

Kings, why did she feel so stiff and uncomfortable? She couldn't even recall what happened last night, just that yesterday, the shaman had declared her pregnant. Oh yeah, she was pregnant. Honestly, Nala didn't even know things could worse but they had. And she was certain things would get worse still. She'd be exiled from the Pridelands, stoned and disowned by her family, then left to die in the middle of nowhere with a cu-

"Ouch..." She was on the ground again. Did she bump into something? "Simba..?"

Nala shook her head. It was in fact, a very flaxen lioness that came into view.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the lioness yelped, aiding Nala to her paws.

"No, it's my fault. I should've watched where I was going," Nala sighed tiredly.

The lioness gawked around nervously. "Umm, I'm Zarina. I'm new to the Pridelands," the lioness said.

"I'm Nala," Nala replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Did you need help with something?"

"A-Actually, yes. Yes I do." Zarina stated, her voice rattling like a rattle snake. "I escaped from this horrible pride in the Outlands. My family is still down there and we need help. Can I speak to your alpha?"

Nala's eyes widened in shock and mutually, she placed her paw on the lioness's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Zarina. I need to speak to the king too." Her eyes scanned around for any sign of help. The king's hornbill, perhaps. And they were in luck. "Hey! Z-Zazu?"

He stopped mid-air and glanced at her as if she'd grown two heads. That lioness from before? How did she even know him? He swooped down, still hovering in the air but close enough to listen to her.

"Can you get the king? We have something important to tell him! Tell him to meet us here!"

Without wasting a second, Zazu shot off into the distance, leaving the two lionesses together. Zarina's head spun in all directions. The Pridelands were even more luxurious than she'd ever dreamed of - with all the lush turf and harmonious animals. Her mother and sisters would love it here.

She glanced at Nala. They were about the same age, Nala only slightly taller than herself. Her face had exhaustion written all over it.

"Nala, do you have a family out here?" she wondered.

"I live with my parents, my little brother and," Nala sighed, "my mate."

Curious as she was, Zarina asked, "Why do you seem so down about your mate?"

Nala laughed. "It's a long story."

...

In the main den, Simba and Asha were sat opposite Ni and Damu, discussing the endless training of the pride warriors that seemed to be going on forever.

"We will have to relocate further down, closer to the borders," Ni told the king. "The time for the battle with Zira is nearing."

"Our warriors have been through intense training and have improved greatly, but winning the battle is a lot more guaranteed if Your Majesty could join us," Damu added. "The kingdom will even respect you more for it."

Simba sighed, his mind wandering to all sorts of possibilities and outcomes. These lions did need their king to fight; losing to Zira's deal meant he would lose everything - his land, his pride, his social status... Maybe even Nala. It would be another Shadowland reign and everyone would suffer at the paws of Zira's kin.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Zazu stormed in.

"Sire, two lionesses request your presence beside the oasis," he said, bowing.

Simba glanced back at the older lions. This was going to have to wait. "Excuse me, Generals." He jumped to his paws and took off with Zazu.

...

Sarabi reposed beneath the scattered acacia trees with Maua, the heavily pregnant Nafia and Shamim as well as her two cubs. Shamim's cubs were infants, just under a month and so were still suckling. As usual, the four lionesses were discussing the latest events that occurred in the pride in their usual hangout.

"Am I the only one who feels Asha is distant form the pride?" Maua pondered. "She spends an awful lot of time with Hasara lately, and don't even remind me of how she dropped me and Sarabi off the hunting party."

Sarabi sighed. "Oh, Maua, it was nothing," she said. "Don't go looking for something to be mad about."

Nafia shifted in discomfort. "You're not the only one. I think something suspicious is going on with the king as well."

"What makes you say that?" Sarabi asked, wanting to jump to the defence of her son.

"I spotted Malka and a commoner lioness talking about him," Nafia replied. "It seems she is secretly romantically involved with the king!"

"Oh, Nafia, you must be imagining things!" Maua chortled.

"I have to agree," Shamim interjected. "The king has been quite shady lately, Sarabi." She then suddenly remembered something. "Oh, when are you leaving to have your cubs, Nafia?"

"I plan to leave at dawn," the white lioness replied, placing her head on the ledge.

"Rafiki said that Asha may be having a litter of two," Sarabi announced in glee. "I'm so happy things are working out for my son."

"I wish Chumvi could spend more time with me and the cubs," Shamim sighed, exasperated. "Instead he's always chasing after that Kula girl..."

"Love is love," Maua quoted. "And Simba and Asha don't seem very much in love to me. It was a political marriage."

"Chumvi isn't in love with Kula and Simba and Asha make the perfect couple," Shamim retorted.

Nafia huffed. "Hum, we'll see about that..."

...

By afternoon, the Serengeti was roasted. The elephants bathed, the herds quenched and Hasara was drenched...in a pool of boredom. Her and Nuka had to go and visit Zira again, to keep things updated. Much to her dismay, Hasara was greeted by her older half-sister with a relentless rage and interrogation as to why Shamim's cubs weren't brought.

"The cubs need their mother too, you know!" the grey lioness snapped. "She's not going to want to leave them all the time!"

Zira spun around to the white lioness behind her. "Speaking of mothers...where is that spawn of yours, Beyza? She hasn't been around for a while."

The mother looked pained. "She's gone missing, I don't know where she went. But my other daughters are here."

"Well then your daughter is no longer a part of this pride." Zira hissed. "She betrayed us the moment she decided to leave."

As Beyza was about to protest, the lionesses were silenced with a nerve-wracking roar. The haggard lion queen hopped onto a tall boulder and gawked down at her petite, malnourished lioness pride.

"As you know, tomorrow we will be invading the Pridelands!" she said. The lionesses celebrated with roars. "Today will be a day of intense training. Simba believes we're sticking to the planned battle but it's only good if we strike some time earlier. We will usurp him and take over, with Kovu as our heir. We will avenge Scar!"

...

The king had arrived within a few minutes. He'd been sprinting from Pride Rock, and when Nala came into view, his heart raced even more. Beside her was a golden lioness, with pelt almost as gold as his, and glistening emerald eyes. She looked around his and Nala's age but slightly younger.

Come to think of it, Simba didn't recall ever seeing her before. Perhaps she was new.

He approached the two females and dipped his head. "Ladies."

They mirrored him. "Your Majesty."

"Can I help you?" Simba offered to the new lioness.

Zarina stepped forward, her forehead wrinkling in worry. "I'm Zarina, Your Majesty," she introduced. "There is a pride in the Outlands led by Zira. It's a living hell there, we need your help to save the innocent families suffering in her pride! My mother and sisters are there too!"

"I know, I'm doing everything I can." Mufasa's son replied. "If that's where you've left from, in the mean time you should stay at Pride Rock. You'll be safe from harm there."

"Zira will be attacking some time tomorrow, before your planned battle," Zarina added. "My family might be forced to fight!"

This jolted the king into realisation. His eyes shot open and he immediately spun around to his majordomo. "Zazu! Take Zarina back to Pride Rock," he commanded. "Warn Ni that the warriors need to move to the border now."

They'd left the lovers alone, leaving Nala the opportunity to tell Simba the important news. She was just as afraid as she was before finding out she was withcub - she didn't know how Simba would react. Would he leave her? Would he pretend he had nothing to do with it? Would he care? Would he exile her?

"Nala, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"I...Nevermind." She decided against it. He was already under so much pressure. "The war with Zira is priority."

"Nala tell me." he egged her. "I'm here for you."

She winced, closing her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Simba. It's your cub." His jaw dropped. Nala wanted to cry, but she fought her tears. "I'm so afraid and worried."

The golden lion frowned. He stepped forward and embraced her, taking in her warmth and into his arms. "Nothing will happen." he told her reassuringly. "But I want you to stay with me at Pride Rock for the time being."

"What?" Nala gasped, making eye contact with him. "Simba, I can't. What will my family think? What about my friends? I can't let them get hurt during the battle."

"They're welcome to stay at Pride Rock. Tell your mother that your father offered you to stay here. He knows we're good friends."

...

The generals Ni and Damu had gathered all the males and warriors as soon as Simba's message had been delivered. Ni had explained how Zira had disrespected and broken the deal between herself and the king, and how they would have to move to the borders tonight to ready themselves for the attack. It was a petrifying thing, neither side knew how anything was going to play out. However, with Ni and Damu's reassurance, the warriors felt even more confident.

As some warriors scoured the den for food, Malek, Malka and Chumvi filled the girls in on the information.

Obviously, their first fear was for the males - who they'd grown close to - and their families.

"You should stay here, it's safer." Malek suggested.

"Our families are out there!" Tama protested. "We can't just leave them."

"Turkiya, you're too young and shouldn't be fighting," Marah told the adolescent. "You stay here."

"But I want to help!" Turkiya frowned.

"But you can't."

The lions averted their gaze to the new-found, golden lioness beside Zazu. She did nothing but listen intently as Ni and Damu spoke.

"Who's that lioness?" Kula pondered.

"I haven't a clue," Chumvi replied.

Zarina sauntered from where she stood towards Ni, her ears pinned and her eyes pleading. Kula could swear she saw some tears spark in the lioness's eye. She bowed at Nala's father, respect evident. "Sir, I want to help end this war. I want to help fight," she told him. "I need to save my family."

Ni stared at her then sighed. "We do need all the help we can get. I'll allow it this time. Remain alert."

Out of the blue, Asha entered the berserk scene alongside Sarabi, Nafia, Shamim and Maua. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"We're moving towards the border," Damu said. "Zira is attacking earlier than expected."

Rapidly, Chumvi ambled towards Shamim and their cubs, his gaze softening slightly. "Keep the cubs safe, hide in the small caves." he ordered. "I'm going to go and fight."

"Be careful." Shamim replied. "I'll keep the cubs safe."

"Where's my mate?" Asha queried.

She scanned Pride Rock for Simba, but he only came into sight a few moments later with a beige-pelted lioness at his right and a similar-looking apple-eyed lioness mother and cub behind them. The brown lioness dashed towards him, burying her face in his mane. Nala bit back her jealousy.

Ni and Tojo approached them too, Ni heading straight to Sarafina and nuzzling her. He was glad at least his family was safe.

"Where did you go this morning?" Tojo asked Nala.

"Tojo, there's no time for that." his mate snarled. "There are more important things to worry about."

"It's best if you three stay here." Ni said. "Stay safe and be careful. I love you all."

He nuzzled all three of them, heading back towards where Damu was dismissing his daughter Kula. Surprisingly, they'd forgiven each other and were nuzzling. If Damu died in battle, this would be the last time they'd see each other.

"Goodbye, Nala. Stay safe." Nala let Tojo lick her...just this once. She shivered slightly, but she was still worried for him whether she loved him or not.

"Be careful out there, Tojo." She even managed to simper.

Her teal eyes spotted Zarina and her legs took her towards her. Zarina noticed Nala and smiled sadly.

"Hey, Nala..." she cooed. "I'm going to fight with the males."

"What?"

"I need to free my mother and sisters and end this war," the golden lioness continued. "Hopefully they'll escape before dawn, or I'll have to go and get them."

"I understand..." replied Nala, almost as dejected. "Be careful." They embraced.

"I can't believe this, it's insane!" Tama, Marah, Kula and Turkiya approached them.

"I know," Nala agreed. "There could be another horrible reign. Are you staying at Pride Rock?"

"We're not. We have to protect our families during the invasion." Marah answered, her eyes blazing with determination.

"You should stay here, you could die!"

"Nala, it'll be okay." Kula smiled.

The four friends locked themselves in a tearful hug. They'd dismissed each other and dismissed the males, now all there was to do was pray to the Great Kings of the Past and hope that they'd all walk out of this war safely. Simba trotted up to Ni, looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to join you on this one." Simba said.

"I understand."

The king leaned in, whispering. "Keep Tojo at the fronts."

"Why?" Ni asked, shocked.

"Just trust me."

Ni shot Simba a look of fear, but turned around and followed the long line of leaving warriors. Nafia eyed the frantic situation, terrified. She bit her bottom lip and turned to Sarabi.

"Sarabi, I'm leaving." Nafia announced. "I need to get as far away from this as possible. I only hope that Hissa is safe with her cubs somewhere."

Sarabi sighed, hugging her friend. "Stay safe, Nafia."

Just as Nafia had left, Hasara lumbered up to koppie of Pride Rock with Nuka at her side. She'd attracted the attention of all the lions.

"Hasara, where have you been!" Simba demanded, tired of her disappearing all the time and drawing suspicion to herself.

"Hunting with Nuka," she half-lied, motioning towards the dangling rodent in Nuka's jaws.

Simba rolled his eyes, turning to the remnants of his pride. "We need to stay safe before dawn. All the cubs and mothers should leave now and hide in the small caves at the far end of the land for the time being. My mother will lead you, stick together."

Shamim grabbed both of her cubs by their napes, with Nuka following at her heels. Turkiya went too, after feeling defeated by Marah's insisted and so did Mheetu and Sarafina - after Nala had reassured them she'd be fine. They followed Sarabi.

"I must go and warn Rafiki," Simba told the rest. "Remain in the den for the time being."

He galloped off in the direction of Rafiki's baobab tree. There was nothing else to do, so Nala's friends parted ways too and headed home to their dens.

There, the opportunity lay right in front of her now. Hasara nudged Asha. With the king, Sarabi, and Nala's friends gone, telling the lionesses would be easy now. Much to her dislike, Asha didn't seem willing to do anything now. The grey lioness hopped onto a nearby ledge, slapping down her paw to earn her pride's attention.

"Lionesses!" she shouted. "You have been lied and betrayed to!"

The lionesses all stared at her.

"Simba has betrayed us all by sneaking off to be romantically involved with a commoner!" She motioned to a cowering Nala. "And what kind of king isn't even going to fight alongside the warriors?! Zira is far more better than him and we should join her!"

The pride spun around, glowering at Nala for disrespecting them and their king. Asha's growl was most audible, so enraged by the fact that the lioness that had stolen her mate's heart was right in front of her. She even dared to _lie_ about it.

"She's lying!" Nala screamed back. But nothing worked.

A roar ripped through them all and in a flash, Maua stood in front of Nala.

"Snap back into your senses!" she hollered. "Why would Sarabi's and Mufasa's son want to betray the kingdom in any way? Why would you listen to Zira's sister, who has been distant this whole time and only shows up a day before the battle to try and turn us against our king?"

"But Simba committed adultery and in doing so betrayed his pride and his queen." Siku pointed out.

"If you've been living as long as me and Sarabi, you'll know polygamy exists and is common for a pride male." Maua rebutted to the younger lioness.

Hasara growled. "Zira will still win and the Pridelands will be ours!" No longer a part of the Pridelands, Hasara scampered off in the direction of the Outlands.

"Thank you," Nala sighed in relief to Maua. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

"We all make mistakes," Maua said. "But there'll still be consequences to what you've done."

"If you think you can have Simba..." Asha started, each pant webbed with fury, "...you're wrong!"

"The best thing we can do right now is remain quiet in the den like the king told us to." Maua suggested, stepping in between the feuding lionesses.

...

"I have already sent out birds to spread the word." Rafiki said to the king. He was well-aware of what was happening, probably more than the lions were. "The kingdom will be safe. Are your lionesses safe?"

"Yes, they are," the king replied.

The shaman noted Simba's perturbed maw. "And Nala?"

He hesitated. "She...She's staying at Pride Rock for now."

"I know Nala is pregnant with your cubs, Simba," he chuckled.

Simba's eyes shot open. "What? How?"

"I know everything!" Rafiki exclaimed happily, bouncing to his feet and cackling. His smile evaporated. "But this will turn out very badly for you."

"I know. But I love her."

The breeze picked up as Rafiki peered up to the grey skies. "The Great Kings of the Past will decide your fates. We can only leave this in their custody."

"It has to happen..." Simba mumbled. "I made a really bad decision, I can't go on forever with Asha."

...

The males and Zarina had arrived at the border. It was evening now and while there were still some animals, the Pridelands were mostly empty thanks to Rafiki's message. Damu briefly ran over the groups and their positions for the night as well as some tips on fighting.

"Remember, we're being brutal but only brutal enough to defeat them." Ni reminded them. "There are some innocent lionesses that have either been dragged into this or brainwashed and don't deserve such a fate."

Zarina rested her head onto her paws as Ni spoke, accidentally allowing a tear to roll down her cheek. Malka, who was nearby, took notice. He wriggled closer to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered.

Her ears perked. "Yes, I'm fine." she replied. "I have to be to save my mother."

Malka unknowingly placed his paw on hers. "We're going to save your mother and walk out of this alive. Stay strong."

Zarina smiled a little. "Thank you...uh..."

"Malka."

"Oh, I'm Zarina." She waited a few moments. "I admire your courage, Malka. What's your drive?"

Malka looked up thoughtfully. "Well, Simba is my cousin and the Pridelands are my second home andI need to protect my loved ones."

Out of curiosity, she asked. "Do you have a mate Malka?"

He shook his mane. "I don't but there is one lioness I seem to be falling hard for."

"Who is it?"

"Her name's Tama."

The flaxen lioness stared at him for a few moments, then up to the sky.

Night fell on the Pridelands. The warriors were asleep in their positions but remained alert, with at least one lion on night watch - one could never be too careful if Zira attacked out of nowhere. Zarina quietly got up from her position beside Malka, sliding away into the grass towards the lake. The Outlandian border was just on the other side, she could even see part of the barren wasteland.

"Zarina?" She was half-way in the water when she heard her name. She turned around to find Malka. "What are you doing?"

"I have to check if my mother and sisters made it out okay. She promised she'd find a way out on her own."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I won't go far," she promised. "I can see the pride from over that ledge."

They both peaked over, catching sight of Zira's reposing females. Zira's pride was there, but Zarina's family was nowhere in sight. The tyrannical queen was camped around a fire with the rest of the lionesses and Malka could see Hasara too.

"I wonder where they are." Zarina's ears drooped. "...If they escaped or if Zira hurt them in any way."

"We can't blow our cover now." Malka reminded her. "We'll go back for your family. I promise."

...

 **A/N:**

Name meaning:

 **Zarina** ("golden")


End file.
